


American Royalty at Hogwarts

by TheBicycle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Breakup, CHB and CJ alliances, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigods are half god and we keep forgetting, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, I dunno we just see how I feel later on, Let Them Sleep, Multi, Politics can fuck me up the ass, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Sally Jackson is a saint, Temporary Breakup?, The demigods are royalty, Will the rating change? Depends, darker demigods?, established relationships - Freeform, the demigods are tired of this bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBicycle/pseuds/TheBicycle
Summary: The Wizarding Society and the Gods have always been interconnected, the wizards just never knew it...So imagine Hogwarts shock when they're told that they'd be hosting Royalty from the Wizards in America.Well, one thing is for sure, this will be a year like never before.
Relationships: (Past) Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini/Original Female Character(s), Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 166
Kudos: 500





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> a/n I was really inspired by @bluefood3 story 'A Royal Family At Hogwarts' on Wattpad, I've always quite liked this idea of PJ ad HP mixing and I decided to write my own. The first chapter will be more of an explanation of how the world of the Gods sort of mixed in with the wizarding world, cause they both were to exist in the same world then I feel like they'd be more connected rather than staying entirely separate.

Just saying this isn't a chapter, I'm just giving my thoughts on how the two worlds linked together so that it will all make sense in my story. Also, the timing of the Harry Potter series has been shifted soooo they started to attend Hogwarts from 2007.

Alright...So before the Salem Witch trials, the Gods decided to keep themselves separate from the wizards, personally, I don't think that Hecate or any other God/Goddess would've gifted the mortals with magic I think that magic came to be from like a sort of side effect when Prometheus (it was him right?) created humans and it just developed by itself. I think that Hecate would've gifted them with the ability to make wands or a further understanding of how their magic works and they continued from there.

After the Salem Witch Trials after some convincing from Hecate(took about 100 years of pestering), they decided to make some small interaction in Wizarding Britain, like Hades contributing towards Gringotts and helping the Goblins in trying to take back their control of the bank (which they did 5 years after they left for America). They started doing little things, like Apollo bettering their potions (alongside Poseidon cause um liquids) and medical care. Athena helping to better their education, pretty much the Gods were sort of having fun in this as it was beneficial towards both parties.

The Gods decided to make themselves out to be a sort of Wizarding Royalty descended all the way back from Ancient Greece where the magic in the family continues to still be strong. They dubbed themselves at the Olympia Family. (Also it made it easier to have like an actual reason as to why they loved Greek culture, their origins).

When they moved to America they gave Hecate permission to essentially take over the basically dead Wizarding Community that's there. Essentially up to about modern-day now America's Wizarding society is still under the God's control, the Olympia family is still seen as Royalty to Wizards, especially in America as they see them sort of like saviors as at the time they were all over the place. 

All the high officials (or whatever they are) know that the Gods are immortal, but all they know is that they're immortal wizards since their family moved to Great Britain, they were 'cursed' or something like that. The family 'moved' to America in 1860 as they didn't wish for any wizards to hear of their immortality and endanger the future for their family. Seeing as there were little wizards in America it seemed like the perfect country to stay incognito.

The Royal Family is ruled by three figures also known as the 'Big Three': King Zane (his 'realm' is the sky, a wizard particularly powerful with air, lightning, thunder, and wind spells, also has the ability to talk with birds (I headcanon that children of Zeus/Jupiter can speak to birds)), King Gale (his realm is the sea, a wizard particularly powerful with water, storm and some earth spells, also has the ability to talk with horses and sea creatures) and King Hadrien (his 'realm' is the earth and underground, a wizard powerful in the earth, the dark arts and shadow spells, he is also known to be able to perform necromancy.)

The Kingdom is mostly split between 12 overall ruling figures, due to the 'traceable' lineage being dated back to Ancient Greek the family has continued to have a rich culture in Greek and follow many of the Greek beliefs such as 'praising the Gods'. Many aspects of the family rule are alike to how the Greek Gods did.

The other rulers are Royal Duchess Olivia (Athena), Royal Duke Sol (Apollo), Royal Duchess Diana (Artemis), Royal Duchess Astrid (Aphrodite), Royal Duchess Terra (Demeter), Royal Duchess Juno is also known as Queen Juno (Hera), Royal Duke Duncan (Ares), Royal Duchess Adara (Hestia), Royal Duke Ignatius (Hephateus) and Royal Duke Noah (Hemes).

The Royal Dukes and Duchesses also specialize in certain areas of magic like the Big Three. There are also many Duke's and Duchesses, while they aren't as powerful as the 12 Rulers they are still more powerful than the average wizard.

Most American Wizard society is governed by High Duchess Hecate who works alongside MAUSCA.

In 2009 King Pluto was 'officially' able to rule alongside the other 12 ruling figures.

The other facts that the wizards will know are that the Olympia family has expanded over the years and is large. The Gods let the mortals believe that most of their kids are blood-adopted since they're immortal it doesn't bother them to have loads of kids. Also that the family moves from different countries a lot is due to the fact that they're hunted by a large variety of 'mysterious and powerful wizarding creatures', these creatures are hard to kill. So their kids are sent to a special camp (location unknown) to train on how to protect themselves.

Also, the mist is effective on wizards and witches, I think that the Gods power/magic is a more condensed form of magic and that the power that the wizards have is more diluted than the power of a demigod but wizards aren't as restricted as demigods are to certain types of power/magic that they can use (due to like their parent's domains and stuff). 

So magic won't be as effective on demigods as it is on wizards due to their Godly blood, but some spells will work on them to an extent. I think that the Imperius Curse wouldn't work that well on demigods, they would also be quite good at Occlumency and Legilimency because of the dreams that they have. Also, Veritaserum wouldn't work that well, demigods have a stronger mind than wizards and mortals/muggles.

In terms of magic, the demigods are better in areas that are within their parent's domains e.g. Percy is particularly good at water spells and some earth spells.

I feel like demigods would be aware that there are wizards but don't really know much about them. But if they were ever to bump into them and are questioned all they are meant to say is that they are part of the Olympia family.

Any children of the Big Three are Princes or Princesses. Children of the Royal Duke's/Duchesses are Marquesses or Marchionesses. Children of any Duke's/Duchesses are Earl's or Countesses.

Anything that I've forgotten will be added in notes in any future chapters if it comes up.

General changes I've made to the storyline:

Leo and Calypso come back earlier in the timeline

The Trials of Apollo is a non-canon compliment for me, I don't wanna read it, I'll need a year to mentally prepare myself for the trauma Uncle Rick will give me.


	2. Chapter 1: I become a fairytale Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy swears that this is out of the ordinary for the average demigod, but at this point no-one is surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n I headcanon that they're either engaged or gave each other a promise ring after BoO or before they go to attend New Rome like if I went through what they did I would defo slap a ring on it) 

**Percy's POV:** (third-person cause I hate writing in first)

As a demigod, Percy was used to bizarre circumstances being sprung onto him out of the blue. It had happened enough times that he just wasn't surprised when someone told him something that was clearly out of a fantasy book, but who was he to judge? His father was Poseidon, God of the seas, according to mortals the Gods were just a myth and shouldn't exist. But this was definitely something that he will have to cross off his '50-things-to do-before-20' bucket list for demigods.

The day had started out fairly average for Percy, he had woken up, had a quick shower, and rummaged through his messy drawer to find something to wear. He went with his classic orange camp half-blood shirt, dark blue Bermuda shorts, and flip flops.

He quickly attempted to tidy his bed before exiting his cabin and making his way to the dining pavilion. It was fairly full, Percy was never an early riser but he supposed it was an improvement, they usually had to send Annabeth to wake him up before breakfast was over.

He made his way over to the Poseidon table and sat down filling his plate with an assortment of cheese, bread, and fruits before making his way to the bonfire and threw in a large piece of bread and a small handful of blueberries. "To Poseidon." Smoke rose from where he sacrificed his food and the aroma of freshly baked bread and blueberry pancakes filled his nostrils. He made his way back to his table and began to tuck in.

"Good morning seaweed brain." Annabeth slid in next to him, kissing him on the cheek and setting her plate down. Percy smiled at his fiancée and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey wise girl, how did you sleep?" He grinned through the mouthful of blueberries that he just shoved into his mouth and made a start on his cheese and bread combo. Annabeth shrugged at his question, her lips were pinched between her teeth as she spread cream cheese onto a slice of bread and plopped a few berries on top.

"I slept fine, just a usual nightmare but it didn't wake me up this time." Percy hummed in understanding, it had been a week since Gaea's defeat and while most things had gone back to normal there were still a lot of things that hadn't quite. Percy could easily present a 10 slide PowerPoint as to why all of the demigods were not ok (mostly mentally) but he would need a laptop and a projector to do that, which he, unfortunately, didn't have.

"How are your siblings doing?" Percy summoned some blue hot chocolate into his mug and began taking cautious sips. Annabeth set down her mug of coffee.

"They're doing better, I think the whole camp is. I know that it will take some time, especially with two wars in the space of two years but as long as we're all together." She glanced up at him, a mellow smile on her face. Percy tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer, his smile matching hers.

"As long as we're together."

"I think I'll stop the two of you right there before the PDA commences." Percy stuck his tongue out at Leo as he plopped himself down from across them, Calypso settling herself beside him smiling at them in greeting.

"Real mature seaweed brain." Annabeth drawled, rolling her eyes at him. Percy opened his mouth, most likely about to make a sassy comeback.

"I'm assuming you both had a good rest last night?" Calypso intervened before a battle of the words could occur between the two.

"I slept well, I had a strange dream that Mr. D tuned me into a dolphin, it actually wasn't that bad." Percy shrugged as he shoved a few more blueberries into his mouth.

Leo snorted through a hastily put together sandwich, "Like that would be any different, you're already part fish." Percy frowned at Leo's response, _why does everyone assume that anything that swims in the ocean is a fish._

"Dolphins aren't fish, they're mammals actually." He corrected.

"No way, if it lives in the ocean it has to be a fish!"

"Not everything is, whales are actually mammals. Dolphins and whales have to regularly come up for air because of it."

"What next? Sharks are actually mammals too."

"No, they're fish."

"But how-"

"How about you both shut up, Chiron's about to make an announcement." Annabeth scowled at them, tilting her head towards the centaur who had begun to rise out of his wheelchair, catching the attention of the other campers who began to subside their conversations.

"Good morning campers! I hope that most of you slept well." Murmurs flew around the camp as the demigods all at once attempted to provide the centaur with a satisfactory answer, Chiron lifted a hand up to silence them once more, once their voices had completely faded in the space of the dining pavilion he continued speaking. "Good, it's nice to see that we're all improving. Well, let's move on to today's announcement." Shockingly it caught the immediate attention of all the half-bloods, I know, imagine having that privilege to catch the attention of over 100 ADHD demigods, that centaur deserves a medal.

"All activities have been cancelled for today as there'll be a Head Counsellor meeting after breakfast and it may take all day." A few groans and cheers were thrown around the area at the news, Annabeth frowned at the information pondering over what could be so important that Chiron had to cancel all activities and have a meeting possibly lasting all today. Her grey eyes caught the concerned look that Percy threw her way. They stared at each other for a few seconds communicating through raised eyebrows, widened eyes, and the occasional quirk of the lip. His hand on her waist gave a quick squeeze before he planted a gentle kiss to the crown of her head. _As long as we're together._

Chiron settled down as he allowed himself to be drowned in the rising noise of the children and teens, he bit into a stick of celery and let out a weary sigh, he wished that he didn't have to burden the heroes with a plausible quest so soon after the war, on the bright side at least there was the possibility that there might be no prophecy and it may be relatively undemanding for them. He stroked the hairs of his beard as his mind wandered off, perhaps they could use this as a chance to take a break besides what's the worst that could happen to them?

**At 12 Grimmauld Place...**

**Third-person PoV:**

Harry frowned down at the piece of parchment paper as he scribbled away. Even though he still had two weeks of the holiday left to complete his summer homework he still felt like it'd be near impossible to even complete it at all, he still had to try though at least with his potion homework, it would just provide Snape with even more of a reason to give him detention.

He could feel Hermione and Ron's eyes burning into his back as he faced away from them in an effort to do some work. He was still angry at them for not owling him while he was left ignorant of the going on's in the wizarding world. But they didn't matter right now he had to concentrate on his work. Harry was interrupted from his train of thoughts by a knock on the door, the door swung open before any of them could respond.

"Hey." Ginny gave Harry a shy smile before turning to look at Ron. "We're all being called down for an Order meeting." Ah, right, the Order of the Phoenix, the group that Dumbledore created with the sole purpose of defeating Voldemort, but _clearly_ Harry _wasn't good enough_ to join despite _fighting_ Voldemort and _surviving_ last year.

"Why would they want us to join them when they've done everything they can to stop us from eavesdropping?" Ron scowled, his nose wrinkled and the freckles on his cheeks and nose moved with it. Just yesterday they had used some of George and Fred's test products: Extendable Ears to try and catch anything, but a Muffliato charm had been cast on the door and thus their eavesdropping had ended.

"I suppose it must be something important then," Hermione concluded as she shut the cover of the book she was reading and set it down on the bed. "Let's go before they change their mind." They all nodded and followed Ginny down to the dining room where the rest of the Order were already seated along with the other residents of the house, there were also two other occupants that surprised him, one that Harry recognized the other he didn't.

Sitting next to Tonks was Cedella Wyvern, she was a pureblooded Gryffindor with dark skin, her hair was braided into a bob and her artic eyes stared blandly at the young woman as she made polite conversation with her. Cedella had joined Hogwarts in their fourth year after being homeschooled for the first three, she was nearly sorted into Ravenclaw but was put in Gryffindor, possibly because she would always say what's on her mind regardless of how it made the person feel.

The Golden Trio didn't quite get along with Cedella, she hung around the Purebloods mostly and any Half-Bloods that were from a respectable family, surprisingly she also hung around any Muggle-Borns that were high up in their society, Hermione commented that she most likely did this as her family was well-known in the Muggle world and that she was definitely forging future connections with her peers. Since see hung around Purebloods that meant her main friendship group consisted of Slytherin's, which Harry was shocked that they would still associate with her because of the house difference, she was particularly close with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, no one in Hogwarts knew exactly what her relationship with them was as she frequently flirted with the both of them.

As much as Harry hated Malfoy and his gang he won't deny that towards the end of the fourth year a lot of the Slytherin's began to leave the other houses alone and adopted a rather nonchalant manner, while most people of the other House's enjoyed this change he thought it was suspicious especially since Voldemort came back to life at the end of that school year.

Next to Cedella sat a rather stoic woman, she was dressed elegantly in silk robes and her hair was smoothed back. She shared the same artic eyes that Cedella bore. She would give the barest hints of a smile as she conversed with Professor McGonagall.

Dumbledore called for their attention as Harry and co. found themselves a place to stand. "Thank you all for coming, I have some news to share with you all, Kingsley if you'd please." The headmaster stepped back to allow the Auror to take the lead.

"Again, thank you all for coming, while the news I'm about to share doesn't quite connect with you-know-who it may pike his interest at some point due to the power that they possess, this year at Hogwarts the Ministry decided to invite some special guests from overseas to stay with us and to broaden connection with other magical governments and communities. This is also why we are joined by Lady Kyndall Wyvern and her heir Cedella Wyvern." Kingsley motioned towards the two who gave stiff smiles to the Order.

"As you're aware the magical community in America has a different hierarchy to ours, to strengthen relationships and to also distract the rest of the British Magical community from the events at the Quidditch World Cup from last year and the end results of the Triwizard Tournament the Ministry of Magic have invited the youngest Princes and Princesses along with some of their Marquesses, Marchionesses, Earl's and Countesses of the Olympia family to experience British Wizarding life and British Wizarding school for a year." Everyone immediately started talking at once, I mean who wouldn't if Wizarding Royalty would be coming to visit your school?

"Blimey! Imagine that, Royalty coming to Hogwarts? It's like something new has to happen every year eh?" Ron commented as he stared off into space at the ceiling.

"I wonder what they'll be like, I hope they're not stuck up like Malfoy, that'll be a bloody nightmare." Harry grumbled, imagining a bunch of people who looked like Malfoy simultaneously yelling that they'll 'tell my father about this'.

"I hope not, it would dampen the whole feel of the year. If that was the news then why is Cedella and her mum even here?" Hermione thought.

"I'm glad that you asked that Granger." Hermione blushed as Cedella turned to look at the brown-haired girl with a toothy grin, the chatter in the room died down as Kyndall Wyvern stood up and all attention was drawn to her.

"As Kingsley said earlier, my heir and I are here for that reason."

"What more is there to tell." A random member of the order shouted out.

Kyndall's eyes narrowed at him, the wizard shrunk back. "I could've just simply not told Kingsley at all and none of you, not even Dumbledore, would've known till the day before and by then there would be nothing extra that you could do apart from ensuring that there is the appropriate accommodation to house them at Hogwarts for the school year." Her voice was sharp and swirled up tension quicker than a blender.

"Is there anything that the Ministry has said to you that may prove to be useful?" Snape's voice drawled.

"Actually there are a few things that the MInistry has let slip Professor." Cedella rose to stand beside her mother, she straightened her back and rolled her shoulders before opening her mouth to speak again. "They've already assigned a new DADA professor I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore, and I bring with a heavy heart to announce it to be Umbridge, the Ministry is perhaps trying to interfere with Hogwarts or maybe they assigned her that position to ensure that nothing...peculiar happens this year while we have our guests.

"The entire exchange is being managed by High Duchess Hecate of MAUSCA, the Ministry of Magic has assigned my family to be their host when they arrive in Britain on August 28th. The Ministry has even provided us with a detailed plan for a tour of Magical Britain that only covers the glory that has been accomplished completely ignoring any facts about dark wizards like Voldemort." A lot of people in the Order flinched at the sound of his name.

"What are we going to be doing about Voldemort anyway?" Sirius questioned as some of the people in the room flinched their eyes darted around the room momentarily as if they expected him to pop out the door and blast them to death, directing it at Dumbledore, the attention was transferred to the powerful wizard, who simply stroked his beard and pursed his lips.

"It won't be long till Voldemort finds out about this..." The old wizard murmured in the quiet room.

"You have a spy at least don't you?" Kyndall spoke.

"How did you know that we had a spy?" Moody rose to his feet, wand pointed at the witch's face, she sniffed down at his wand and waved her hand, the wand flew to the other side of the room as she rolled her eyes.

"You just told me, and it would be stupid to not have one." She met his glare with a snarl of her own as she elegantly lowered herself onto her seat.

"I suppose you are right my dear, now if that is all why don't we all fill our bellies before we discuss anything further?" Murmurs of agreement went around the kitchen as the Weasley matriarch began to busy herself with serving up food for the large group of people present.

"From the way that they were talking about the Royals I almost thought that they were going to say that they were to stay here, thank goodness mum would have had us cleaning from top to bottom till they would arrive," Ginny muttered to the trio.

"No offense to Sirius but it's a good thing that they aren't either, this place isn't exactly welcoming." Cedella walked over to them.

"This place is plenty welcoming and quite frankly you aren't welcome here," Harry growled at her, Cedella simply looked at him with an unamused sniff and carried on talking.

"As I said, _no offense_ , but for starters, they wouldn't be able to stay here at all period. Sirius is a wanted convict and any transfers between magical communities are managed through the governments and they often provide a host or guide family when you arrive to either let you temporarily stay with them or show you around the community. Going back to my point this house would be the last place the Ministry would send them to stay regardless as it doesn't really provide a good reflection of British Wizarding society." She explained.

"You mentioned a host family to guide foreigners around the community. Do you perhaps need some help in doing that with the Royals? I'm sure I'd be happy to help, along with Ron and Harry." Hermione piped up. Ron choked as he let out a muffled protest.

Cedella let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to reject your offer, Hermione. Hmm, how do I put this? Quite frankly the Ministry of Magic didn't think either of you is appropriate enough to give them a tour, especially since Skeeter wrote that lovely article on how deranged you've gone, Potter." Cedella snickered behind her hand. "Besides I already have help with the tours, they said that Draco and Blaise are more than adequate to aid me." She droned as she inspected the condition of her nails.

"Leave Harry alone Wyvern, I don't understand why you even bother to hang out with those soon-to-be Death Eaters." Ron sneered at her.

Cedella gave Ron a pitying look, "Poor child, he's not able to look past the house that someone was assigned to see that they're not evil, if anything you saying that all Slytherin's are evil just reinforces the fact." She took a step closer and grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and gave a spine-shivering glower in his face. "If I hear you insult either of them again I won't hesitate to shove your wand up your arse, capiche?" Ron quickly nodded as she let go of his robes and gave them a bright smile. "Ta ta, see you all at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry mate, there's no way in hell we're letting her shove anything up your arse, c'mon let's go get something to eat." Harry slung an arm around his friend's shoulders and steered him towards where Molly was handing out bowls of stew.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood, In the Big House...**

**Third-Person PoV:**

The Head Counselors sat around the ping-pong table as they waited for Chiron to brief them on why he had called a meeting, surprisingly for 21 ADHD demigods squeezed around a game table they were relatively quiet and still. While their hands did twitch and their legs bounced they all sat voicelessly with the tension being thick enough to be scooped out of the air and eaten. Even Clovis was awake (barely).

"Ahhh good, you're all here." Chiron trotted in, a tight smile worn upon his face, the counselors exchanged a few looks as they determined that whatever they were about to be told they most likely were not going to like. Behind the centaur a pale-skinned woman entered after him, her black hair barely reached her shoulders and green eyes came to rest on each half-blood as she studied them individually. Her image seemed to shift as if there were three of her, she wore a dark sleeveless gown that rippled in an invisible wind complete with a pair of black sandals. In one hand she carried an old-fashioned reed torch that burnt with green flames. Accompanying her was a polecat that wriggled around her legs and a she-dog that trotted beside her.

The demigods rose from their seats and kneeled down to the goddess.

"Lady Hecate."

"Mother." Lou Elen spoke.

"Rise demigods, daughter, you may all wish to get comfortable as we may be here for a while, especially considering ADHD." They silently nodded as they waited for either Hecate or Chiron to continue. Dread filled their veins as they prayed in their minds to whatever god or goddess would listen to them right now that this wouldn't be a quest.

"As you all know the wizarding world exists." They all gave reluctant nods to their trainer. At some point in their time at CHB, every demigod had at least come across one wizard or witch who has questioned whether they be muggle or wizard, the only instruction that they had all been told when landed in such a situation was to say that they were from the 'Olympia family'. "Well, we believe it's about time that we at least brief you seeing as we've received an invitation from the wizards of Britain to attend their wizarding school for the year, it's mostly just for politics but it might be a nice break for you all."

"Wait, they want us to attend their school? What kinda politics are we talking about?" Chiara, a demigod daughter of Tyche, questioned.

Hecate stepped forward and the attention was drawn to her once more. "A couple of years before the pantheon moved to America I convinced the gods to get more involved in the comings and goings of wizarding society, in order to avoid too much suspicion from the wizards the gods decided to name themselves as the Olympia family, an extensive family that's filled with wizards and witches of incredible power with a rich culture in Greece and Italy.

"Not only is the 'Olympia family' big but are also royalty, in fact, I run the wizarding government MAUSCA here in the USA. With the political side, magical Britain recently had a bad year and the government believes that being visited by royalty may lift their spirits but also strengthen alliances."

"Ok, but where do we come in exactly?" Nico queried.

A sinister grin spread across Hecate's face as the polecat that was scrambling around her feet passed wind. "Why you'll be going to represent the 'family'."

"So you want us to go to this school to represent ourselves as royals to the Brits?" Clarisse grunted. Hecate nodded with glee as they all let out an audible groan.

"Why?" Piper groaned.

Percy banged his head onto the ping-pong table startling those around him. "Please don't let it be another quest. Please don't give us a prophecy." He muttered to himself like a mantra, banging his head repetitively again and again.

"You keep doing that seaweed brain and you'll have no brain cells left," Annabeth uttered.

"I think that's his plan, if you have no brain cells then the gods can't send you on quests." Travis pointed out.

"So are we all princesses or something?" Connor unhelpfully asked.

"Where are our tiaras then?" Travis demanded with a maniacal grin on his face.

"No, you're both Marquesses though, the only Prince's and Princesses are the ***** children of the eldest gods and goddesses. Those who are children of those in the Olympian Council are Marquesses and Marchionesses. The demigods of other gods and goddesses are Earl's and Countesses." Hecate explained further.

"So I'm officially a princess?" Katie hummed "If I can use that power to get the Stolls to stop _pranking my cabin_ then I don't mind." She glowered at the two brothers who innocently looked away from Katie while the rest of the demigods let out a little chuckle.

"I'm guessing that we're gonna have to learn how to fit into these roles right?" Damien presumed.

Hecate nodded at the son of Nemesis while the other occupants of the room muttered complaints. "You'll have just under two weeks to get better suited into your roles and briefed on any other information that may be necessary to your mission. As for who's officially going..." The goddess trailed off as the apprehension in the room rose once again.

"There will be no prophecy and this isn't a quest so more than three shall be going." Sighs of relief left their mouths, Percy lifted his head from the table, a large bruise was centered on his forehead but was quickly covered by the length of his hair. Clovis has awoken once again and sneezed out the pencils that Pollux and Lou Ellen had been stuffing up his nose. "You all shall be accepting this invitation and attending Hogwarts-" A round of muffled laughter was sent around the table as the demigods attempted to silence their laughter, Hecate looked at them with a raised eyebrow before continuing. "As I was saying, you all shall be attending Hogwarts along with a few other demigods that I have chosen."

"Woah, and there's already 21 of us going, that's a lot of people." Percy murmured.

Chiron cleared his throat as they redirected their eyes to him. "You'll all also be accompanied by Thalia, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. While the praetors of Camp Jupiter are away they have been replaced by temporary praetors, the other demigods will be arriving tomorrow to start what you'll be learning until you all leave." 

"I have a question," Annabeth stated. Hecate nodded her head at her to continue. "You said that we'll be attending a wizarding school, are we expected to catch up along with fitting into our roles in just two weeks, cause no offense but I don't think all of us can concentrate that long. And what about those of us that had plans for this year?"

"Well it's a good thing that I shall be giving you all my blessing then, it'd be best that I do this while you're all asleep so there's a possibility that you will all have a headache tomorrow morning. As for your plans, I will do whatever I can to help, need some grades for finishing High School? Done." The goddess clapped her heads together and a wicked grin was spread across her lips.

"Let's get down to all the little details of this trip shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n I acc can't believe that Pottermore said I'm a Gryffindor, although on the new one it did say I could be a Ravenclaw I don't really see myself as one I honestly thought I'd be Slytherin cause I'm really ambitious when it comes to my education and upping dat CV)   
> (a/n I think I should make the children of Demeter princes and princesses too since Demeter is one of the eldest goddesses and we all forget how much power they as demigods actually possessed, and also recognition)  
> Annnnnndddd there's chapter one! Whew, that was a lot of writing in one chapter fam, so what do you guys think. Cause truth be told I had such trouble writing this, I've never had to write with so many characters before and also making sure that they're all included and keep them in character too.
> 
> So would you guys prefer me to write these in a long chapter like this or a shorter chapter? If you guys want them longer they might not all be as long as this one, I needed to build up the beginning of this story. I'm thinking of trying to add these up onto or A03, not sure if I should do both, either or neither yet.
> 
> Please leave comments, I wanna make sure that my readers are happy and criticism is damn well welcome.


	3. Chapter 2: We journey to the land of tea drinkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel wished that they could've not taken a plane, at least she got to watch some Disney films....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n atm I don't know what kind of wands they'll have, I'll need to do more research to get a better understanding of what wand suits who, and some of the characters I haven't even read about yet so I'm not sure if I'll have all of the head counselors go, after all, they'll need some of the authority left at camp

**Third-Person PoV:** Camp Half-blood

Leo stared mindlessly at the flashcards that were in his hands, it had been a week since Hecate had briefed them of the initial details of the request and visited them in their dreams to bestow the required knowledge unto them. Jason, Reyna, Hazel, and Frank had arrived the day after with Thalia arriving with the hunters on that very weekend. Once they were together they spent a day playing around with their newfound wands and testing out spells.

After that, there came the fun moments of learning how wizarding royalty was supposed to act, what everyone needed to know, and all the other boring stuff. If you ever wanted to know how to torture an ADHD just force them to listen to you drone on and on about history, important figures, and politics for hours and hours and they'll end up begging you to kill them.

There was even more pressure on the newly appointed princes and princesses, they were expected to know all of the new information off by heart, Percy nearly cried with happiness when Annabeth made all of the demigod's flashcards of everything that Hecate was teaching them.

Leo flicked over to the next side of the card as he went over the more current important wizarding families, most of them being pureblood such as the Malfoy's, Potter's and like a gazillion more, which quite frankly Leo found stupid to judge someone based upon their blood type, as his time as a demigod he had learned that someone's godly parent didn't define them to what they could do, Piper was a prime example.

"Is any of it sticking in your head yet?" Calypso spoke from behind the son of Hephaestus, he gave a startled squeak and recollected himself.

"Meh, if I go over it enough times then it'll end up being stuck in my head hopefully, from the sounds of it Hecate has high hopes of us not blowing the whole operation up in our faces. But with us being demigods I doubt it won't go wrong eventually." Leo sourly though a frown etched onto his elfish features. "Anywho, how have you been sunshine?" He grinned at her as she sat down on the grass beside him.

"I've been ok, I'm quite upset that you'll be leaving next week though." She twirled her hair between her fingers gazing down at the ground. Leo frowned, he understood her distraught though, he nearly backed out of the 'quest' (they all preferred to call it that despite how much they hated the sound of it) when he learned that she couldn't come with them. However, a few of the head counselors had backed out as well, but they did say that if needed they'd be happy to go to England when needed. Unfortunately, that didn't leave them out of the studying sessions that Hecate had dragged them all into.

"Me too Caly, I wish you could come with us, maybe I could convince the witch lady to allow some of our friends to visit during the year." He doubted there was any chance of that happening but a demigod could dream.

"Maybe, but I do believe that it's time to head to your next session with Hecate." The ex-Titaness pointed towards the Big House where some of the Head Counsellors were already heading inside. Leo sighed and turned back towards Calypso giving her a tight hug.

"I'll see you after sunshine."

"I will repair boy." She placed a lingering kiss upon his lips and drew away to help him stand up, Leo gave her cheeky grin and then dashed towards the blue building, unluckily he was the last one there, he scrambled for a seat just as Hecate started to talk.

"Good you're all here, lets get started. Today will be our last day on learning about the wizarding world, after we finish this session I'll be giving you updates on your departure for Britain. The rest of the week, until you leave, will be spent going over the knowledge that I have given to you all and practicing your magic."

The notebook that was filled with notes was handed to Annabeth first, all of the demigods knew that there was no way that all of them could concentrate on what the goddess was saying and write it down. To solve this issue they quickly decided on creating a rota of who would write down the info they were told. While Frank was the only demigod without ADHD it would still be unfair to make him write it all down for them.

"I think a nice way to end our sessions would be to talk about the First Wizarding War and the possible incoming Second."

"A second war? Please don't tell me we might get involved in a third war, both camps are still healing from the Giant war and our separate wars. I'm not sure if all of us could do with another one." Will spoke up, concern in his voice, the rest of the half-bloods nodded in agreement, even if they can fight in a war the after-effects they wouldn't be able to handle this time around. It had had a heavy impact on the younger campers that had come after the Gods kept their promise to Percy in claiming all their children, the healers in both camps have been working overtime in caring for everyone, even Apollo came to help at some point as he was worried for the health of his children.

"That's the complicated part of all of this," Hecate bit her lips, grimacing "I'm actually unsure if there will even be a Second Wizarding War but I suspect it. I thought that man that had started the first war, Lord Voldemort" Leo and the Stolls snickered at the name "was dead, but after reading one of the newspapers from Britain I looked into the matter and found out from Hades that he is still actually alive and has escaped death."

"Wait, he wouldn't happen to be actually called Tom Marvolo Riddle would he?" Nico questioned as he tapped at his chin. Hecate grimly nodded and Nico groaned. "Dad and Thanatos have been complaining to me at any chance they have about him, he's somehow escaped death for some time now, but neither of them know how."

"That's not good, if their villain has returned then why are they inviting us then?" Thalia asked sharpening her knife.

"Which is the problem, during the First Wizarding War a prophecy was given about a boy who will defeat the Dark Lord, Voldemort then went to kill him but only succeeded in killing his parents and in turn destroyed his own body. The boy, Harry Potter, lived and was believed to be the chosen one, and at that point, they all thought that Voldemort was dead.

"Skip forward to earlier this year, Potter witnessed the resurrection of Voldemort in his third task of a competition called the Triwizard Tournament. Voldemort then killed another competitor, Cedric Diggory, before escaping with the rest of his followers called Death Eaters, I know a rather silly name." Rolling her eyes as the demigods laughed at the name, breaking apart the tense atmosphere.

"What was Voldemort's aim to begin with?" Annabeth asked as she tapped the tip of her pencil on the table.

"Even though he was born as a half-blood he despised all Muggleborns and muggles and wished to kill them all, he would also attack and murder any wizarding families that were against his case. During this period he had a lot of allies and even succeeded in taking over the Ministry of Magic at some point.

"My biggest concern is how ignorant the Ministry is being towards this issue, in one of their newspapers they've made Harry Potter seem like a nutcase and Albus Dumbledore to have also gone crazy. I still plan to have you go to keep up appearances but to also see what the situation is like in Britain currently. Since there is no prophecy and this isn't a quest you don't have to get involved more than you feel that is necessary. You are also just there to see if there is the possibility that a Second War will arise and if the Ministry of Magic will call for international allies. I would also like you to see how far along Voldemort is in gathering his allies, I as much as you do wish to avoid another war, we know that while we can easily fight and win it, it will cost you your health immensely."

"Now onto less pressing issues, as most you may hopefully remember the Wyvern family have a lot of power in both the muggle and wizarding world, the Ministry has decided that they shall be your host family while you stay in Britain."

"Oh, they handle a lot of the issues with the magical creatures don't they?" Pollux asked.

"Yeah, they do have quite the connection with dragons specifically too." A twinkle shone in her eyes. ***** "As for your transport to Britain, Zeus has provided you with a private plane to Heathrow Airport-"

"Nope. No. Nuh-uh, not happening. Never again." Percy interrupted and shook his head.

"That's just a great opportunity for him to kill us," Nico stressed his already pale complexion going even paler than one could imagine as Hazel nodded with him.

"Can't we just, use a Portkey to get there?" Thalia suggested nervously with a small smile.

"Aren't you daughter of Zeus? The air is in your father's domain, if anything you and your brother should be safe." Holly scowled at the Lieutenant in confusion who responded with a glare.

"There's no need to worry, I made him swear that he wouldn't harm any of you while you're on the plane." Thunder rumbled outside in the sky, it calmed down the four of them slightly but they still looked slightly pale.

"Will we be able to visit our mortal families and camp during Christmas break?" Percy voiced. A lot of them either didn't have any mortal family left or didn't get on, but even if they didn't camp was still home to all. Sally was pretty much seen as another mother to a lot of demigods at Camp Half-Blood, who had all met her at some point, she always offered them a place to stay if it was too dark to get to camp and her cooking was legendary.

"I'm afraid that would lead to one trip too many, Zeus only agreed to two trips on the plane, there and back." Percy deflated at this fact. "But I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind you inviting your family over for Christmas, they'd most likely agree." Percy nodded still looking a bit down but was at least a bit happier.

"Your plane will be leaving New York at 8 AM and it's an eight and a half hour journey, so you'll be arriving at 2 PM EDT but it will be 7 PM BST." Hazel whimpered at the sound of the length of the journey, Frank gave her shoulder a squeeze which she smiled gratefully at him for.

"One last detail before I leave you all to yourselves, I've decided it will be good for Rachel Dare to join you as your official Oracle of the Olympian family, I want to be more cautious about the whole operation. I'm hoping that the Oracle doesn't make an appearance while you're all abroad but we can never be too careful. Good luck all of you and stay safe and stick to the cover story, don't let any of the wizards know the truth at all costs." Hecate began to glow and they all covered their eyes as the goddess disappeared.

"Let's have a quick quiz over everything we've learned, we can practice out spells tomorrow." They all groaned as Annabeth took out the large stack of flashcards.

**One week later: Long Island MacArthur Airport, New York**

The demigods shuffled out as they went to collect their bags from the camp vans and placed them onto trolleys. Argus helped them with bags before he waved to them and got back into the van and drove back to camp.

"The plane should be waiting for us on the third runway," Annabeth said as she looked down at the letter that she would need to hand to the guard before they boarded the plane. In the end, Damien, Paolo, Holly, Laurel, and Chiara had decided not to come with them.

"I guess this is where I leave you all." Sally had decided to come and see them off with large bundles of care boxes that she had made individually for all of them. She pulled Percy into a tight hug, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. "I get you back and I have to see you off so soon." She pulled back and held a hand to Percy's cheek her blue eyes sparkling with sorrow, in the time that Percy had been away he was now taller than his mum.

"I'm sorry mum." He mumbled and pressed a kiss to her cheek, Sally shook her head and smiled up at her seventeen-year-old son.

"It's not your fault, just make sure that I can come and visit you at Christmas. Make sure he stays out of trouble Annabeth."

"You bet I will Sally." Annabeth was wrapped in a hug from the older woman, Percy pouting behind her, muttering about how he can take care of himself just fine.

"Stop hogging Aunt Sally from us, Annie." Thalia came over with a grin, Annabeth scowled her, letting go of her.

"Take care as well Thalia, and please try to not get into any fights with Nico and Percy."

"No promises Aunt Sal."

"Yeah, cause you start them all and then drag Jason into them," Nico grumbled as he gave Sally a shy side hug.

Thalia snorted at him and crossed her arms. "I do not."

"You kind of do Thalia, but then again you all sort of start it so none of you are innocent." Hazel chipped in.

"And here I thought Hazel would be on my side."

"It's nearly eight guys, we should go," Jason spoke up, tilting his head towards a clock that told them they had ten minutes to get to the private plane.

"Make sure you all stay safe. And contact me whenever you can." Sally waved bye to the group of demigods and Rachel as they thanked her for the care packages and went on their way. It took them a further five minutes of following signs, directed by Frank and Rachel, till they reached the plan that sat on the third runway, no one else waited in the area seeing as it was a private plane. They walked up to a woman with silverish, curly hair tied back into a ponytail

"Are you here for the flight to Heathrow Airport?" Her eyes flickered from grey to white.

"Yes, here's the letter." Annabeth handed her the letter which she skimmed over, she gave a small smile before she handed it back to her.

"Let's board the plane shall we." She leads them through the door and down the walkway onto the plane, their bags were taken from them by three other people to be placed in the hull of the plane. Once inside they gauped at the interior of the plane, of course, Zeus had opted to have it with a theme of gold, white, and thunderbolts but it sure was impressive.

"Welcome aboard Olympus Air, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, the plane leaves in 15 minutes. I'm Alan and I'll be your pilot for today." A voice sounded through a speaker, the half-bloods made their way to the seats and placed the rucksacks that they carried with them underneath the seats and put on their seatbelts.

Leo bounced around in his seat and babbled to Piper and Jason about what he could currently see in the plane.

"...an integrated bar, well, of course, there's no alcohol as we kiddies can't be having any of that stuff but it the bar pours the drink for you. No way, there's Hephaestus TV here!" The last comment caught the attention of the other passengers.

"Do you think we could all watch a movie on it?" Clovis asked sleepily, he let out a loud yawn which caused all the other demigods to yawn after him.

"Of course we can! Since dad created it no ugly faces will be after us."

"We can have a look through once we take off I guess."

They waited a few more minutes making conversations between themselves before the speaker crackled as the pilot's voice started to talk again. "This is your captain speaking, make sure your seatbelts are tightened, emergency exits are towards your back left, and where you came in. Sit back and relax as the plane is about to take off." Percy, Thalia, Hazel, and Nico paled as the plane began to start moving slowly, after a few minutes of turning it stopped. Then it suddenly began to race across the runway as it picked up speed flinging them back in their seats, Hazel let out a squeak and Nico began to start aggressively cursing in Italian, and Percy and Thalia looked like they were about to pass out as the plane lifted into the air going higher and higher, passing through the clouds.

"Let's pick a movie to watch," Connor suggested, they all murmured in agreement.

"We're watching a Disney movie," Hazel stated.

"But we-" Hazel's gold eyes flashed at Leo who raised his hands in defense. "Ok, we'll watch a Disney movie."

"Princess and the Frog, I haven't watched that one yet." Leo nodded as he got out of his seat and fiddled about with the TV and found a remote and put on the film, the Stolls had gone and ransacked the plane for snacks and drink which they all handed out. Clovis had pointed put where the blankets were (surprise, surprise), once they were all settled Leo hit play and the movie started.

**8 1/2 hours later: Heathrow Airport, England**

Halfway through their sixth film, another announcement was made. "Fasten your seatbelts and put your bags back underneath your seats we will now be arriving at Heathrow Airport, the local time is 7 PM BST. Thank you for flying with Olympus Air."

"Finally," Thalia said. The plane dived towards the ground, with little turbulence, once they were permitted to leave Thalia, Percy, Nico and Hazel dashed off of the plane. They were greeted by a woman in a hostess uniform that lead them off and to small coach, they quickly arranged themselves in an order of hierarchy that they had gone through with Hecate. Their bags were collected off a trolley and placed in the side storage of the limousine.

Standing next to the open door of the vehicle was a dark-skinned girl with braided hair shaped in a bob, her artic eyes stared dully as they neared her, she wore a long-sleeved slate grey pinafore and black mary janes. She bowed at them before she started speaking.

"Good evening your Majesties. I'm Cedella Wyvern and I'll be your main hostess for your stay in Britain, I imagine that you are all tired from your journey?"

Percy stepped forward. "Why yes we are, would you perhaps know when we shall be having dinner?" Annabeth let lose a small smirk, impressed at Percy to be able to already switch into character.

"Then I propose we have a quick stop at a fast-food joint, any preferences?"

"McDonald's! If you'd please." Nico quickly blurted out before coughing and regaining his composure. Cedella let loose a small tilt of her lips at the pale boy and gave a nod.

"Then we shall be stopping at a McDonalds on the way to my home, it all shall be on me. The journey shall be 50 minutes to Sevenoaks and my mother informed me that we shall be dining at 10." She waved them over to the door as they climbed into the limousine.

"Welcome to Wizarding Britain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(a/n they aren't part dragon they just can speak something similar to Parseltongue but it only goes well with dragons and wyverns and maybe drakons if I feel like it)   
> a/n ahahahah it took me like a whole day to write this cause I kept getting distracted. So yeah I added in Rachel cause I thought it would be fun for the 'Royal' family to just roll up at Hogwart with their very own Oracle like 'sup?
> 
> There won't really be a schedule for how often I update as it depends on how bothered I am to write it, if I need to do additional research alongside this and if I have writer block (which is why I haven't updated my other story in a while)
> 
> So imma list the titles and shit of the characters cause I cannot be asked to write a whole other section to this story. This is just what I've found from my research and do mind that the numbers that were assigned to each position in ancient times don't apply here as they don't have as many troops. If I've gotten something wrong do tell me, I need criticism if I wish to be a future writer, I may change or add things if I feel like it's needed overtime, and tbh I feel like after the Second Giant War the Greeks would but some military influence like the Romans and adopt some of their old army ways and even create and add to any sort of tactics they have. I will go more in-depth of them is it comes up again in the story as I still sort fo adding and making sure it fits into my story.
> 
> Prince Perseus Jackson - Syntagmatarchis*, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx**, Head Pegasus trainer, Navarch***
> 
> Princess Katie Gardner - Lochagos****, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx
> 
> Prince Jason Grace - Pontifex Maximus
> 
> Princess Thalia Grace - Lieutenant to Royal Duchess Diana
> 
> Prince Nico Di Angelo - Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, the Ghost King, Ambassador of King Hadrien
> 
> Princess Hazel Levesque - Centurion of the Fifth Cohort, Sorceress
> 
> Marquess Travis Stoll - Co-Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Ekdromi*****
> 
> Marchioness Clarisse La Rue - Strategos of the Hoplite Phalanx*"
> 
> Marchioness Annabeth Chase - Syntagmatarchis, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Strategist, Official Architect of the Olympia family
> 
> Marquess Pollux - Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx
> 
> Marquess Frank Zhang - Praetor of the Twelfth Legion,
> 
> Marquess Connor Stoll - Co-Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Ekdromi
> 
> Marchioness Piper McLean - Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx
> 
> Marquess Will Solace - Lochogos, Totxotai*"", Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Healer
> 
> Marquess Leo Valdez - Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Engineer and Weapons crafter
> 
> Earl Bucth - Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx
> 
> Countess Reyna Ramírez-Arellano - Praetor of the Twelfth Legion
> 
> Countess Lou Ellen - Lochogos, Head Sorceress, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx
> 
> Earl Clovis - Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx
> 
> Lady Rachel Elizabeth Dare - The Oracle
> 
> *Colonel
> 
> **Greek Army
> 
> ***Essentially in charge of directing the ships
> 
> ****Captain, all head counselors are captains
> 
> *****Basically they were fast in the field and would switch between places in the Phalanx, Hermes kids would be good as this
> 
> *"Highest position in the army, essentially the General
> 
> *""Archer


	4. Chapter 3: Staring at hot teens is creepy (and unhealthy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know that I put images in for the demigods  
> (a/n cred to aeracielto giving me the idea of how the whole 'cursed' to be immortal thing works)

**Third Person PoV:** Grimmauld Place, London, 8 1/2 hours earlier

The Order, plus the other occupants of the house, sat around the enlargened dining table as another meeting was called. The Wyverns had joined them again, Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and called for order and the meeting commenced.

"Like you, all know Hogwarts has now 'officially' been informed that we'll be housing the Royal family of the American Wizarding world since they're due to arrive and be staying at the Wyverns when they're not at Hogwarts, I do believe that we now fully inform you of who's coming and what power they uphold in their family. Lady Wyvern if I may..." Wyvern Sr. passed Dumbledore a roll of parchment that he opened up, he skimmed over the paper as his spectacles moved down his nose. Harry bounced his leg under the table as he waited in anticipation.

"I've composed a booklet of all the information that I could find on the Royals that are coming, just make sure to act like you know nothing about them, I don't want to lose the Ministry's trust at such a crucial time like this" A thin smile spread across her lips.

"I give you my greatest thanks Lady Wyvern, I'm sure that this information will be helpful. Now, to inform you all.

"As we all know, the Olympia family is a large and excessive wizarding family with most of them being purebloods but their children being half-bloods, they sure do keep themselves busy as they have a lot of children with the vast majority of them being half-bloods."

"Really? I thought with a family like that they wouldn't dare to even breathe in the same air as a muggle." Sirius commented.

"Well they didn't even bother to involve themselves in the wizarding community till about the 1800s, I guess they prefer to accompany themselves with muggles, I understand why," Cedella responded, muttering the last part to herself but Harry heard her.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued talking. "Not much is really known about the family itself apart from the Ruling figures and the 'domains' or type of magic that they specialize in, which I'm sure you all know already."

"Actually Dumbledore, I'm not sure the children would know that maybe except for Hermione, even I'm not quite familiar with them." Molly piped up, a bit bashful as red coloured her cheeks.

"If I may I wouldn't mind explaining, I have to know it off by heart anyway," Cedella spoke, Dumbledore nodded his head and the girl rose from her seat.

"In the Olympia family, there are three overall Ruling figures known as the Big Three. King Zane, his realm being the sky. King Gale, his realm being the sea. And lastly King Hadrien his realm being the earth and underworld. Alongside them, they form the Council, which King Hadrien and Royal Duchess Adara recently joined. The other Royal figures are Royal Duchess Olivia, Royal Duke Sol, Royal Duchess Diana, Royal Duchess Astrid, Royal Duchess Terra, Royal Duchess Juno is also known as Queen Juno, Royal Duke Duncan, Royal Duchess Adara, Royal Duke Ignatius, Royal Duke Bacchus, and Royal Duke Noah.

"There are also many Dukes and Duchesses in the family, a lot of them, like in the Council itself, aren't related or are either distantly related. The Olympia family was adopted as more of a name towards their specific community in the wizarding world that is like them."

"Well, we can see that someone has been studying." Dumbledore smiled at the fifth year.

"How come they have their own community? Can anyone join?" Ron asked, confusion laced within his voice.

"I'm not sure how it works Ron." Hermione pursed her lips as the cogs in her brain began to start turning. "Maybe you need some sort of invitation to join the family..."

"You're somewhat right," Cedella replied. "It more or less has to do with the magic that they have, we all know that they have descended from Greece and Italy and the power has stayed strong in the bloodline for generations."

"Let's get back on topic shall we?" Dumbledore clapped his hands as they were all drawn away from the conversation. "As Miss Wyvern has gladly informed us of who the heads are in the family why don't we move more onto the student we'll be having." He reopened the scroll of parchment and tapped on it, an image hovered above. The boy looked to be about 17 with a Meditteranean complexion, his windswept black hair was contained within a green laurel, his sea-green eyes were looking to the left and a small grin graced his face though it looked more sarcastic and a classic troublemaker grin. He was tall with a slim, muscular build of a swimmer, and to sum it up he was handsome.Hermione and Ginny blushed at his appearance, Ron scowled at them both and scoffed as they giggled and whispered.

"This is Prince Perseus Jackson, the only son to King Gale, he's 17. He currently upholds the titles of Syntagmatarchis, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Pegasus trainer, and Navarch. It also says that he's a survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars."

"WAR?!" Molly screamed completely scandalized. "But he's just 17? How are they allowing a child to participate in a war, let alone two." Arthur placed a hand on his wife's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down as tears began to start welling in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know Molly, perhaps we can find out later." Dumbledore then tapped the next image. A tall, athletic blonde came up, she looked like the classic Calfornia girl but instead of blue, she had stormy grey eyes. Her curly hair was pulled back into a half ponytail and a green laurel rested upon her head.

"Wow, she's hot." Ron gaped at her appearance, Hermione glared and smacked him upside the head, Harry shook his head at their antics.

"This is Marchioness Annabeth Chase the 17-year-old daughter of Royal Duchess Olivia. She holds the titles of Syntagmatarchis, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Strategist, Official Architect of the Olympia family, also a survivor fo both the Titan and Giant Wars. Oh, and the fiancée of Prince Perseus."

"Aren't they a bit young to be engaged? And what is with all those weird titles?" Tonks frowned.

"Well, they are Royalty." Cedella shrugged. "But you never know, they might be young and in love, they did survive two wars."

"I'll explain after I finish my dear Tonks. Onto the next one then, we have Princess Katie Gardner, the 17-year-old daughter of Royal Duchess Terra. She upholds the titles of Lochagos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx is a survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars and is betrothed to Marquess Travis Stoll." The image displayed a curly, brunette girl with warm brown eyes that gently smiled at them, freckles were thrown across the bridge of her nose and the apples of her cheeks.

"And of course we have Marquess Travis Stoll and Marquess Connor Stoll, they are both respectively the 18 and 16-year-old sons of Royal Duke Noah. They both share the titles of Co-Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Ekdromi, and are survivors of both the Titan and Giant Wars." The image shifted to show two boys, one taller than the other, with mops of curly brown hair that sagged over their upturned blue eyes that glistened with mischief. Their features appeared to be slightly elfish and sported wide sarcastic grins as they were giving each other high fives.

"They could easily pass for twins, would be good for some missions," Moody grunted, his glass eye spun around in his socket examining the two boys.

"Here we have Prince Jason Grace, the 16-year-old son of King Zane, he is the Pontifex Maximus, honorary member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Lochogos and honorary member of the Twelfth Legion. He is a survivor of the fall of Mt. Othrys and the Giant War, he is betrothed to Piper McLean." A boy appeared and he sort of looked like a cross between a Roman statue and a blonde superman, his blonde hair was fairly neat and he had intense sky blue eyes. He was well tanned and had a tall muscular build, he had a small scar on his lip.

"Wait he's betrothed to THE Piper McLean, Tristan McLean's daughter?" Hermione gasped.

"Who's that 'Mione?" Ron asked after he looked away from staring at the size of the guy's muscles.

"Don't worry it's a muggle thing." She shook her bushy head and turned back to Dumbledore so that he could continue.

"Marchioness Piper McLean, the 16-year-old daughter of Royal Duchess Astrid, she is the Lochogos and Member of the Hoplite Phalanx and is a survivor of the Giant War." A beautiful girl took the space of Jason, she was so pretty that it almost seemed unrealistic, she sported Native American features and had choppy brown hair was pulled back into a braided bun with jewels embedded in her hair. The most interesting feature about her thought was her eyes, they seemed to be paused in a kaleidoscope as if they couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. The boys stared at her with their mouths open, drool nearly coming out before they shook their heads out of a trance and wiped their mouths before they could subject themselves to anymore embarrassment.

"It really is Tristan McLean's daughter, oh my Merlin, I'm going to meet Piper McLean!" Hermione squealed as she fanned herself, bouncing about in her seat.

"Who is this Tristan McLean?" Remus asked, quite curious as to who he is.

"A muggle celebrity." Cedella quickly answered everyone knows that if you ask Hermione something she could drone on for hours about it.

"Princess Thalia Grace, although she doesn't like to be called by her last name, the 15-year-old daughter of King Zane, she is the Lieutenant to Royal Duchess Diana and an honorary member of the Hoplite Phalanx. A survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars." It changed to a girl with a rather fierce look on her face, she had short, spiky black hair and intimidating electric blue eyes. A silver laurel curled around her head and a spray of freckles across her nose.

"She's the only royal-"

"-that doesn't have a-"

"-fiancée or betrothed." George and Fred pointed out.

"Well she is younger than them, maybe she hasn't been paired off yet."

"Prince Nico Di Angelo, the 14-year-old son of King Hadrien, he is the Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, the Ghost King, Ambassador of King Hadrien, a survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars and betrothed to Marquess Will Solace." He had pale skin that looked slightly greenish-white with dark circles under his brown eyes. His black hair was long and messy with a dark green laurel in his hair, he looked quite thin but was clearly regaining some weight.

"Will's a weird name to call your daughter. And he's pretty young to be betrothed too." Ginny mused. Cedella laughed behind her hand and Lady Wyvern rolled her eyes, Harry shot Cedella a glare which she didn't even bother to return.

"Actually Miss Weasley, Will Solace is the 15-year-old son of Royal Duke Sol. I don't think he'd appreciate you calling him a girl. He also has the titles of Lochogos, Totxotai, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Healer, and is a survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars." The boy had the body of a surfer and was fairly athletic. His soft smile was complimented by the blue eyes that he had and the shaggy blonde hair that nearly covered them.

"They allow...boy's to marry each other? How do they have heirs then? Do they blood adopt?" Ron said, well more like asked, he was quite confused. *****

Hermione rolled her eyes at the vast levels of confusion throughout the room. "Yes Ron, it's perfectly fine to marry someone of the same gender as him."

"This is why I prefer the muggle world, the wizards are behind on a lot of fo stuff." Cedella snorted and was rewarded with a smack to the back of her head from her mother.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that this 15-year-old is the HEAD HEALER! Why should that be a child's job, is there no adult there that should be healing the injured." Mrs. Weasley seethed, her concerns were left unanswered.

"I'm sure there's a reason for this Molly, King Hadrien has a daughter as well, 14-year-old Princess Hazel Levesque, Centurion of the Fifth Cohort and a Sorceress, she is also a survivor of the Giant War and betrothed to Marquess Frank Zhang." A young girl showed up, she had dark skin and shoulder-length cinnamon brown hair that was pulled down with a headband of jewels. Her gold eyes shone with innocence and she was rather short.

"Poor girl engaged at such a young age." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"You never know unless you ask them if it was arranged." Wyvern Sr. grumbled.

"They don't even-"

"-look alike!" Fred and George exclaimed, voicing everyone's inner thoughts.

"They may be half-siblings, Mr. and Mr. Weasley." McGonagall supplied.

"Ahh, and Marquess Frank Zhang, the 16-year-old son of Royal Duke Duncan, he is a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and The Changeling Lord, a survivor of the Giant War." A Chinese boy, well more like a man, shimmered into existence, he was tall with broad muscular shoulders making him appear almost warlike despite his gentle face. He had close-cropped hair with a golden laurel around it and soft brown eyes.

"Woah, he's...interesting?" Sirius spoke as his eyes widened, taking in his appearance. Snape snorted at his comment.

"Marchioness Clarisse La Rue, the 17-year-old daughter of Royal Duke Duncan, Strategos of the Hoplite Phalanx and Weapons Master, and survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars." Like her brother, Clarisse was tall and muscular, her light brown hair was cut short and ragged, she had a sneer on her face that brought out the darkness of her eyes and the scar on her chin. They all shivered at her appearance, already knowing that she was someone that you didn't want to cross.

"What is up with siblings not even looking alike?" Harry murmured.

"Marquess Leo Valdez, the 16-year-old son of Royal Duke Ignatius, he's a Lochogos, Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, Head Engineer and Weapons crafter, survivor of the Giant War." He didn't quite look his age, he bore the resemblance to an elf, he had a lean build and his curly brown hair was long and nearly covered his eyes. His dark brown eyes were paired quite well with the impish smile that he bore.

"Marquess Pollux, 17-years-old and the only son of Royal Duke Bacchus, he is a Lochogos and a Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, a survivor of both the Titan War and Giant War." He was a bit plump looking but had clearly built up some muscle over the year, his blond hair was slightly curly and his violet eyes seemed to radiate a sense of madness.

"Earl Butch, the 17-year-old son of Duchess Iris, he is a Lochogos and Member of the Hoplite Phalanx, survivor of the Giant War." A male with a shaven head appeared, he had a face like bricks and there was a glimpse of a rainbow tattoo on his bicep. He had a scar that ran through his right eye and a few piercings on his ears, eyebrow, and mouth.

"Countess Lou Ellen Blackstone, the 16-year-old daughter of High Duchess Hecate, is a Lochogos, Head Sorceress and Member of the Hoplite Phalanx and is a survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars." A tanned girl with a lean, semi-athletic build arose, she had messy black hair and green eyes that seemed to glow the same shade as the green mist that she played within her hands.

"Earl Clovis, the 16-year-old son of Duke Nos, he is a Lochogos and Member of the Hoplite Phalanx and a survivor of the Giant War." A sleepy boy took the place of Lou Ellen, he had unruly blonde hair and they could barely make out his purple eyes as he looked half asleep. His arm was thin which didn't quite fit the rest of his stocky build.

"Countess Reyna Ramírez-Arellano, the 16-year-old daughter of Duchess Belle, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, a survivor of the fall of Mt. Othrys and survivor of the Giant War." She had the authority of a leader, she held herself right as she leaned on her sword, her glossy back hair was plaited into a braid and rested on her shoulders, her dark eyes seemed to pierce into your soul as it looked like she was judging you from the photo. She appeared to be of Hispanic descent.

"And lastly Lady Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a 17-year-old Oracle and a Member of the Hoplite Phalanx and survivor of both the Titan and Giant Wars." Hermine gasped again as a tall girl with frizzy red hair, a freckled face, and green eyes stared back at them. Her green eyes looked like they were eerily glowing.

"Let me guess, another muggle celebrity?" Bill asked with crossed arms as the bookwork bushed and nodded her head.

"Why yes, her father is a billionaire but Rachel raises money through art to help save the environment or stop constructions on forests." Hermione mused. She would've said something further but Dumbledore interrupted.

"Well now that we have familiarized ourselves with who our guests are let's move onto the more pressing details. Severus, what has Voldemort said about them?" Snape sat up from his slightly slouched position and cleared his throat. Some of the Order flinched at the villain's name is uttered.

"The Dark Lord is definitely interested, when they arrive at Hogwarts he wants me to gather more information such as what magic they specialize in and try to find out any secrets that they may hold about their family which could be used against them." A tense atmosphere settled into the room as the topic shifted, Harry sat up higher in his chair, hoping that the adults wouldn't kick them out like they have many times before, all his hopes were lost when his eyes connected with Mrs. Weasley's.

"Dumbledore, I think we should take the kids out before we discuss anything further." She nibbled on her lips as she took on a motherly tone.

"I think they deserve to hear what we're saying, Molly," Sirius started, Harry nearly smiled in glee at his godfather's words.

"But they're too young! They're still in school for Merlin's sake, they shouldn't have to see the horrors of war!" She argued.

"They shouldn't but Harry's been in danger since his first year, what difference is it going to make?" He yelled. Before Molly could respond Dumbledore intervened.

"As much as I hate to say it they do deserve to have some insight into what's going on, at the rate our progress has made it looks like in some time it will affect them Molly dear, how about we tell them what they need to know but just not all of it?" Molly reluctantly agreed, hanging her head in defeat as she sat back down next to Mr. Weasley who gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"To tell you the truth Harry we haven't made much progress, Voldemort's working in the dark, regathering his allies and troops. Not many people will listen to Dumbledore, the Ministry and Fudge refuse to believe that he's back, the Daily Prophet has only made it worse." Remus told them.

"So we're just going to wait for him to rise to power then?" Harry's eyes narrowed feeling his temper starting to rise, some of the Order let out tired sighs.

"No, we can only do so much in dragging it out and prolonging it before Voldemort rises to power." Dumbledore tapped a hand on the table. "Our main goal is to find out how he survived and what his weakness is if we can do this under the radar..." He shook his head and turned towards Cedella. "I have a request for you my dear."

Cedella cocked an eyebrow while her mother gave him an icy stare. "How may I help you, Professor."

"I fear war is coming soon, there's no doubt that by next year Voldemort will rise to power, perhaps you could convince the Royals to become allies with us if the need arises."

"So they could play chess with us?" She let out a humourless laugh that shook her frame with her head tilted back.

"I'd watch that tongue of your if I were you girlie," Moody growled as he pointed his wand at her.

"Thank goodness you're not." She snorted in response. She folded her arms on the table and for once actually looked at Dumbledore in the eye, the first time she had during the meeting.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to bum-lick the Royals into joining your club and helping us to fight our war?" Her voice once polite before was now monotone and didn't vary in pitch, some members of the Order gasped at her rudeness and muttered amongst themselves.

"What does 'bum-lick' mean?" Ron whispered to Hermione who shook her head as a large blush formed on her face.

"Of course my dear, at this time-"

She held up a hand, "I do believe you overlook some vital information in what my mother provided you with Dumbledore." She stretched and grabbed the parchment that lay innocently on the table and skimmed through it again. "They've all been through at least one war, and we don't even know how long ago these wars were or the duration of them." She pulled out a letter from her robes and waved it in his face.

"High Duchess Hecate sent me a letter specifically on what I'll need to do in order to make them feel as comfortable as possible. For starters, they all have to sleep with their significant others or at least with someone they know in the room, especially since they're entering a new environment. And do you want to know why?" Her voice dropped to a cold whisper. "They have PTSD, _all of them_ , and _you_ wish to invite them to your little war games?" Sneering at the old man.

"Show some respect-"

"Oho, I'm not finished yet, she also told me that their most recent war, the Giant War ended three weeks ago. _Three weeks ago_ and you want to invite them to another war that they have _no business_ getting involved in? Do you want to know what's even worse, the war before that, the Titan War ended just over a year ago. They've had two wars in the space of one year and you want them to fight in your war?"

"When you put it like that, it does seem quite cruel, but I'm sure that they'll understand-"

"The youngest is _14_ , do you think she'll want to put her life on the line again when she has so much to live for? The Head Doctor, Marquess Solace sent me a note with the letter of what I am to expect and what I am to do while they stay with my family and at Hogwarts. They all often get nightmares and may wake up screaming, they get flashbacks if anything reminds them of the horrors they've had to face, some words and phrases may trigger a flashback or panic attack which I've been instructed to do everything in my power to prevent them from hearing them. He hoped that this trip will be a break for them all, a change of scenery, away from the pain, and it's my job to do everything in my power to ensure that they have a rather relaxing time here.

"So please, tell me Dumbledore what do _they_ owe the British Wizarding World to fight in _their War_ when they've already suffered _two_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(a/n wizards seem to be stuck in like last century so I don't think they'll be homophobic but it's just frowned upon and would rather marry those of opposite genders in order to sport heirs)  
> a/n boom, kinda proud of that last part, cause in a lot of HP and PJ crossovers they always make the demigods feel bad for the wizards and want to help them like UwU, honey sorry they legit don't give a fuck, especially Percy, deadass telling Gods to fuck off and do it yourself. The thing is especially after the Giant War most of them had gone through two wars already, they're tired yes they have a low life expectancy but that doesn't mean that they would at least like to try and live a life and be running off here and there ending wars.
> 
> The thing is as demigods its always been their 'responsibility' to stop this immortal and prevent this and that, realistically if given the choice, a choice in if they want to go to war (one that they've never had) they would drop that shit faster than a chemical reaction cause they have the chance to have peace and not have their lives be controlled by a prophecy. They might feel pity for Harry as they understand but they don't feel responsible for him so they might give him some pointers but they ain't staying to watch it play out.
> 
> People also forgot that Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty, in other fanfics they make him be like ' ahhh poor wizards I feel bad, must help, it would hurt me if I didn't UwU imma angel 0:)' nahhhh its personal loyalty he doesn't know these bitches so he's out!
> 
> Unless the war would affect them, they ain't getting involved, they're done, they wanna take a phat nap knowing that they have an actual future and not in danger cause they're here helping everyone, maybe at the start of the PJ series they would but as it progresses and especially in HoO you see some the character have concerning thought with the Gods and not caring anymore, they fully see how Luke felt, but if they wanted to change the way the Gods do stuff they wouldn't go about it the way that he did.
> 
> Anywho, how you like that chapter, of course, OC be cool with the d-gods cause she has phat heart (it's a shame I don't, cannot relate:D) criticism plzzzz I need some of dat degrading, the photos went all blurry U^U, so sad
> 
> Just realized I didn't let Dumbles explain the roles in their army would have created more drama oh well UwU, I love this face it's so relatable,I swear it can be used for everything UwU UwU UwU


	5. Chapter 4: It's time to boil the kettle (cause the tea is getting hot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order finally get to meet the 'Royals', but maybe they should have put on some heat protection spells before coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n Am I putting in an autistic character? Yes, autism isn't nice when people don't understand you especially your own family, how I write the autism is how it effect me, not anyone else)

**Third-Person PoV: M25**

The limousine raced across the motorway as cars whizzed by on the other side blaring their horns that left a horrid sound in your ears. Hazel fixed her gaze away from the windows of the limo to stop her straining eyes to look at the scenery and back to Cedella, who was answering the fast blast of questions that Annabeth sent her way about famous buildings and places that resided in London.

When they had first boarded it was slightly awkward as they attempted polite conversations in refined tones before Percy slipped out of character along with Leo and began complaining about how they couldn't talk like that for much longer, they both received knocks to the back of their heads from Clarisse who growled at the two before Annabeth started apologizing to Cedella.

Cedella had barked out laughing, refusing to take Annabeth's apology as she stated that she already has enough of talking like this because of school and if anything it would be doing them all a favour of being able to talk more freely with each other since they'd be spending a lot of time with her family.

Hazel heard Nico hiss at the Stolls as they attempted to steal some of the fries from his Happy Meal that had been brought for them a couple of miles back at a McDonalds.

"-but if we're going there we won't be able to go to Sea Life!" Percy's voice took Hazel out of her thoughts, said boy pouted at Annabeth.

"I agree with Percy, Sea Life is near the London Eye, I wanna have a go on that." Jason inputted.

"But the line for the London Eye will be so long, then we won't have any time to go to Thorpe Park!" The Stolls and Leo argued.

"Apparently they have a ride that goes from 0-80 miles per hour in 2 seconds, I would like to try that," Butch said.

"Oh, I do remember going on that ride, it was great, but I think Colossus was better, it had corkscrew turns." Cedella nodded at him, the thought of the rollercoasters almost put Hazel off her McChicken nuggets.

"What about the Tate Modern? And the British Museum? It's not like my parents would ever let me go to England again, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity for me to look at art in other country's." Rachel protested.

"Since we're on that topic I'm just going to say that the Lourve is overrated, the Mona Lisa is so small."

"You've been to Paris?" Hazel rose her eyebrows.

"Yeah, a few times with my old muggle school, the school always chose the worst times in the year to go so now I hate it. Disneyland Paris is such a let down" She groaned and rolled her blue eyes. The limousine jolted as it went around the roundabout, knocking Clovis onto his side, Lou and Rachel maneuvered to continue painting on his face or dying his eyebrows neon.

"That's a shame, when we went it was really nice." Annabeth mused, seeming to lose herself in memory.

The boys groaned and glared at Percy who shifted in his seat and shrunk back. "Please don't tell me that you took her to Paris for a date?" Frank ran a hand down his face in mock irritation.

"Maybe, it was more of a reward for helping out Duke Noah." He blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"That's so sweet." Piper sighed, giving Jason a pointed look as everyone laughed at his misery.

"If Percy keeps this up he might just win an award for world's best boyfriend." Katie chipped in, said demigod only got redder, and hid his face in his hands, complaining about how everyone feels the need to pick on him. Cedella laughed but stopped and flinched when a train sped across the country with a loud blare, she covered her ears and released a whimper from her lips.

"Are you ok?" Will asked she waved her hand with an almost convincing smile plastered across her face.

"I'm fine, I just don't deal well with loud noises is all." She rubbed at the side of her head.

"How about this, before we start Hogwarts I can take you all on a short trip around London, we won't be able to see everything but that can be done in the Christmas Holidays. The Markets will be open and I think visiting Winter Wonderland would be nice. We can go to Thorpe Park in the holidays too. Does that all sound fair?" Butch grumbled about not being able to go to Thorpe Park so soon but reluctantly agreed with the rest. "We could maybe also see a play or a musical too..." She trailed off.

"A play? What kind?" Annabeth asked, her interest peaked.

Cedella's usually blank eyes seemed to light up a bit, "Well we could go see a play by Shakespeare at the Globe, the prices are pretty cheap. There are a few theatres in London, the Playhouse Theatre usually throws some good ones like An Inspector Calls, I think they're recently presenting Six too."'

"Six, isn't that the musical about the six wives of Henry VIII?" Piper sat up straighter in her seat, the witch hummed in acknowledgment.

"Miss Cedella, we've arrived." The driver spoke up as they pulled up to a large cottage-style house, the front gates slid open as the coach drew near, they shut behind them when the coach parked right by the front doors. Just before Hazel went to undo her seatbelt she felt eyes on her, she looked out the window as glowing eyes stared at them, they hovered in the darkness for a few seconds before they disappeared into the darkness. She rubbed at her eyes and looked out again but saw nothing, she nearly brushed it off as her being tired but she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"Can anything or anyone enter the confinements of your house? I do believe that I saw something over there." Reyna pointed in the direction that Hazel had seen the eyes and the demigods stilled, Clovis finally woke up rubbing some sleep out of his eyes.

Cedella opened the door, "Oh nothing can, if you saw something it was probably just the dragons." She waved off their concern and stepped out of the limousine and stretched her back as a low growl came from the bushes, a pair of pupilless eyes glared at her, they all tensed and reached for their weapons as a dark shape darted for her.

"Watch out!" Travis and Connor raced to defend the young heiress who stubbornly looked on as the dark shape approached her, she glared as the face of a dragon bared its teeth at her, spittle dripping from its barred teeth. It let out a series of growls and grunts ruffling its wings and stomping its claws on the ground. It stood at around 5ft 3" with scales that glittered and adorned their bodies like pearls, its eyes shone like a supernova but lacked pupils.

"Down Lemmie." The dragon gave out a whimper and sat on its rump, whining as it thumped its tail on the ground. An irritated growl clawed its way up the dragon's throat. "Sorry about that, he's been irritated that I've been busy all day."

"An antipodean opaleye." It was out of Hazel's mouth before she even realized that she said it, she clasped a hand over her mouth and an embarrassed blush dusted her cheeks. Cedella simply stroked a hand down his snout.

"Well you got Salem's breed right, as long as you give enough attention antipodean opaleyes won't get too aggressive, it's not really in their nature." Salem purred, licking her hand.

"How many more dragons are over there?" Clarisse questioned, collapsing her spear back into a bracelet.

"We had about 25 in the fields today, but who's to say if the numbers will decrease or increase by the time we go to school. Our garden sort of doubles as a sanctuary for magical animals, they're free to come and leave as long as they don't mean harm."

The front doors opened and a young girl a few years younger than Hazel stared at Cedella, her hair was braided down to her waist with strings of silver intertwined in the plaits, she had sapphire eyes that conveyed shyness. "Mum's expecting you inside." She opened the door further before bolting back inside.

"We have been dawdling outside for some time, lets go before my mum loses her patience with me, don't worry about the luggage I'll have Dipsy and Kurt take them up to your assigned rooms." With two cracks a pair of house-elves appeared, they had dull green skin and bat-like ears that were hidden by the colorful knitted hats, one wore a knitted burgundy dress with a flour-dusted apron on top and the other house elf wore a blue and purple knitted shirt with a blue knitted pair of trousers.

"How may we be of assistance Miss Cedella?" One of them shyly asked.

"Do the two of you mind taking their Majesties trunks up to their rooms?" Dipsy and Kurt nodded, giving quick bows to the group of half-bloods before rushing over to the limousine where the driver had already begun unloading their trunks and suitcases. Cedella motioned for them to follow her, tapping Salem gently on the top of his left nostril who bounded off behind the bushes, they walked up the few steps and walked into the house.

The entrance hall was spacious and towering, almost making it feel like it was going to swallow them whole, the floor was covered in a patterned red and gold cursive design and plants dotted a lot of the spaces available. On the wall at the bifurcated staircase was a family portrait.

An older woman was sat in a large black chair, her hair was hidden by a dhuku wrapped around her head, she wore an elegant, silk, plum gown. Her hands were folded in her lap. Her features were angular and sharp, her skin was darker than Cedella's and she had the same arctic eyes, frigid and keen. At her feet lay a dog-sized purple and black scaled dragon with arrow-shaped spines along its back and an arrow tipped tail. Its purple eyes bore at the demigods as smoke trailed out of its nostrils.

Sitting on the right arm of the chair was Cedella she wore a knee-length, collared black dress with puffed sleeves and a purple bow at the collar. She matched it with knee-high black socks with purple ribbons on the side and black mary janes, her hair was in a straight black bob. Her purple-stained lips stretched up into an almost marauding smile as the teacup was raised off of the saucer as if she was about to take a sip.

On the other side of the chair was the girl at the door, her braided hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, her dress was long and black with purple lace resting on the top, her face was set in an empty expression, her lips held tightly together.

Standing behind the two girls and leaning on either side of the chair was a set of twins, they both sported a pair of cerulean eyes and matching voracious smiles. The female twin had her hair cornrowed back 3/4 down her head and the rest of it was allowed out to be pulled back into a pom-pom. Her male twin had the sides of his head shaven down to grade 2 while the rest of his hair was twisted into small locks. They matched in a purple and black patterned suit and wore a black polo neck underneath, the girl had her arms folded underneath her chest while the male had a hand stuffed into a pocket.

Cedella led them to the right into a large living room, a fireplace crackled with fire and a TV was on playing an episode of _The Real Housewives_ , chairs circled around the fireplace with bookshelves lining up around the room. A large rug was laid out on the floor, spreading out underneath the chairs and reaching the fireplace, a few pictures were placed on the walls.

"Mother." The woman from the painting looked up smiling gently at them, she switched off the TV (hearing Lou Ellen complain under her breath at the drama that was bout to unfold on the show). The other people from the painting stood up along with their mother.

"I imagine that the journey was safe here your Majesties." she gave a bow along with her children.

"The ride was pleasant, although I would much prefer to have taken a ship here," Percy answered.

The rest of the Wyvern family stood before them: Kyndall Wyvern ( the alkish woman who was as frosty as she appeared), Dana Wyvern (the youngest member of the family, a shy girl who was seen as the angel of the family), and the twins Agape and Aidan Wyvern (famous twin model's in the Muggle World, both already having finished their Wizading education).

"Although I do believe that we'd all be much more comfortable to talk about how we usually do when we're all by ourselves if that's alright with you Lady Wyvern," Katie suggested, Kyndall gave an amused smirk before letting a small laugh and shaking her head.

"I don't see why not, now how about a tour of the house before we have dinner?"

 **The next day:** **London Bridge**

Thalia swallowed as she eyed the waves below the bridge, not quite trusting them and expecting them to rise up and smack her into the water bellow to drown, it was moments like these that she wished she had practiced more on how to control the winds. She walked close to Percy, (Jason, Nico, and Hazel appeared to have had the same idea, leaving their partners to walk behind them) in hopes that if anything were to go wrong he would prevent her from falling and drowning in the icy prison underneath.

Annabeth chattered to the ravenette, who as per usual was half-listening not quite being able to concentrate on her words but was trying to, Reyna talked to Cedella in front of them about how her family ran their businesses. Clovis was being held dragged along by Clarisse who was talking to Butch about different weapons, getting concerned looks from people who passed by. The Stolls, Leo, and Lou Ellen had made it their mission to play with the mist and stealing stuff from people's pockets or slipping something in to harass them, Katie was trying and failing to stop them. Rachel sprung questions at Pollux on the possibilities of using different fruits to make art with from their juices. Quite frankly they made a pretty interesting and diverse group of people.

Cedella had already taken them to the Tate Modern early that morning, showing them Shakespeare's Globe since it was nearby and Annabeth had wanted to look at the design for inspiration. Cedella said that perhaps in the Christmas Holidays they could go and watch a play, which leads to a debate between Cedella, Annabeth, Will, and Hazel about which of his plays was the best, Thalia just found the language of Old English to be weird and confusing.

Next, they had gone to the London Eye which Jason, Leo, Piper, and Butch had decided to go on. While the rest of them queued up for Sea Life Cedella quickly took Annabeth to see Big Ben and the Houses of Parliament on the other side of the River Thames. By the time they got back they were all able to enter the aquarium, the Big Three Kids practically clutched onto Percy who looked like a little kid at Christmas, they all laughed at the sight and Cedelle took a picture on her phone and promised to print them all out a picture when they got back to her house.

Now they were on their way to meet Cedella's boyfriends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, the Ministry of Magic had chosen them to help Cedella give them a tour around Wizarding Britain, which Cedella had already told them there was only really a few places to go such as Digion Alley and the actual Ministry headquarters that weren't that exciting. Not like the demigods cared about this loss anyway.

On the way back to London Bridge they had passed the London Dungeons, which they now planned to go to after lunch since they were all impulsive teenagers, Thalia looked forward to going there next, although it looked more like a jumpscare kind of place.

"Drakes! Zee!" Cedella ran up to two guys and flung herself at them, they both wrapped an arm around her waist to hug her back. One of them had pale skin and silver-blonde hair that was neat but tousled, his features were sharp and pointed, his grey eyes twinkled with amusement. The other was a tall dark-skinned boy with a close-shaven haircut, he had high cheekbones and slanted eyes that seemed to almost hide his brown eyes that crinkled whenever he smiled. Cedella blabbered on about something to the two of them, she spoke fast and it was hard to hear what she was saying from the octave higher than her voice went, but the two seemed to understand her nodding and inputting a few words before Draco rolled his eyes and indicated towards the Americans.

"Oh sorry about that, I often get carried away." She sheepishly said a blush coating her cheeks as she turned back around. Blaise ruffled her hair and took a hold of her hand and Draco took the other.

"Meh, that just makes you you, it's a pleasure to be within your presence your Majesties." Blaise and Draco gave subtle bows, not wanting to attract attention while in public.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you as well Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini, but I do propose that we call each other by our first names." Jason greeted as he shook their free hands.

"Now where's this Sky Graden place, I'm famished." Leo let out.

"It's just across the bridge." Cedella skipped with Draco and Blaise clearly in her own world.

Katie chuckled and smacked at Travis's hand as he reached out to swipe a £10 note from someone's coat pocket. "Look's like someone's really happy."

"Yeah, and I thought Will was the only person to give someone a 180 on their personality." Nico scowled at Lou Ellen and turned back to his conversation with Will. "I never implied that it was you, Nico." Nico grumbled death threats underneath his breath as Will warned him to not even think about doing any 'underworldly magic'.

Eventually, they reached the Sky Garden, they used the stairs (given that Percy, Nico, and Annabeth insisted) and were directed to a more private section of the restaurant, the waitress handed them menus and told them that she would be back to ask them what drinks and meals they wished to order. Annabeth placed down her menu after a few moments along with Reyna, they both directed their gazes to the trio.

"So tell us about Voldemort."

**Later on that day: Back at the Wyvern Estate**

They all found themselves lounging in the living room as the evening soon began to fade into the night, when Leo was in the middle of telling one of his stories about a new invention they were interrupted by a low growl echoing from the entrance Hall, Cedella paled and rushed out of the room before anyone could ask, the demigods rose to their feet immediately hands placed on their weapons and were edging towards the door.

"Do you know what that noise was just now?" Reyna eyed Draco and Blaise who seemed a bit nervous but not as worried.

"Sounded like her mum, let's see what's up she doesn't anger easily, angering a dragon should be the last thing on someone's to-do list." Blaise looked at Reyna they all crowded by the door.

Kyndall paced around the hall waving a letter around and completely seething, she had slipped into Gorgetongue, loud rumbles vibrated in her chest as pulled her lips up into a snarl, revealing her slightly pointed teeth.

The Wyvern siblings gave each other criticizing looks as they watched their mother throw a vase at the door, smashing it to pieces. The forest green head of a Welsh green poked out from behind the twins that were standing on the stairs. The dragon let out a low whine, Kyndall responded by hissing and tearing the letter into pieces.

"Should someone talk to her or ask her what's wrong?" Frank whispered, not wanting the raging woman to turn her anger to him. The sibling eyed each other again, Cedella sighed and nervously stepped towards their mother, the rest of them decided to keep themselves at a safe distance, just in case.

"Mother," she apprehensively asked, her arctic eyes spun around to pierce her soul, Agape whimpered "Who are you talking about?" She wrung her hands and gave a strained smile. This only seemed to set her off again as she let out a series of growls, grunts, and hisses.

"What's wrong? This idiot still insists on them joining the war when we told him we refused to involve them, and now he says that there'll be an order meeting here in 10 minutes at our house!" Dana translated for them.

"So this Dumb-as-a-door guy wants to use us as pawns in his war?" Clarisse narrowed her eyes, her teeth gnashed together.

"Sounds like something he may do. While Dumbledore is on the side that leans towards a lighter grey his methods to thwart the other side can be...quite dark at times." Draco said, his lips pressed into a thin line.

Kyndall had stopped her rant and looked at the front door in disdain as if she was expecting the Order to storm in that very moment. A dark look crossed her face as a purr slipped her lips.

"Having the dragons eat the Order won't help the situation mum." Aiden groaned from his seat on the stairs. The padding of multiple feet and the clicking of claws on tile came from just down the hallway by the living room, the demigods turned to face what came from there, a Hebridean Black trotted down, Leo noticed it was the same one from the painting, it now stood at 7", black smoke trailed up from its nostrils. It's purple eyes zeroed in on the demigods, its nostrils twitched and the pupils constricted before dilating again. The black dragon took a few more cautious steps towards them and sniffed at Nico, the son of Hades narrowed his eyes up at the dragon, it cocked its head onto one side before giving him a long lick up his face and continuing on it's way to Kyndall.

Thalia and Percy snorted, nearly falling on the floor, Nico stared after the dragon in either anger or shock but it was hard to place. Will came over with a cotton swab and swiped at Nico's face, Hazel giggled at her brother's expression.

"What are you doing?" Nico pushed him away, Will placed the swab in a bag and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I want to see if Dragon's saliva has any properties that could be used in healing, I don't remember reading anything about it."

"Well, you could have just asked to borrow some saliva from a dragon instead of just taking it off of me!"

"It was right there how could I not?" Nico huffed at Will's response and used the Scouring Charm to clean the dragon spit off of him.

Kyndall sighed as the dragon nuzzled the top of her head, and waved her hand muttering a spell under her breath, the shards of the vases hovered up into the air and brought themselves together. "You're right Malinda, lets set up another table and bring in some more chairs to the dining room. Agape, Aiden brings in some refreshments for us to have during the meeting." She marched towards the dining room and began to transfigure some of the plants into chairs and a table. The half-bloods followed her and helped to set up the table.

The twins came back and they all set up the table, stealing a few snacks as they went. They decided to set themselves up an order to sit, at the center of the table the princes and princesses would sit, Percy and Katie would sit at the center, the Grace siblings sat themselves on Percy's side and the children of the Underworld sat on Katie's side. Their betrothed would stand behind their seats and the rest of them would sit down when signaled. They took away the seats at the end of the table in order to create a sense of equality.

"Lady Wyvern, the Order has arrived." A house-elf squeaked.

"Lead them in if you'd please Stefie." The sounds of the house elf's retreating footsteps were the only sounds that echoed throughout the house, a few moments later the sound of footsteps and voices reached their ears and the Order of the Phoenix entered the room.

"I'm delighted to see you all again." Wyvern Sr gave them the most evidently fake smile that she could manage.

"Why is Malfoy here? His dad's a bloody Death Eater!" A lanky boy standing next to a boy with messy hair and glasses yelled. The demigods sucked in their breaths, Cedella whipped her head towards them, panic written all over her face. The ground shook slightly, the silverware rattled, the room darkened and the air grew cold and hot at the same time, the smell of ozone invaded the space around them and the need to take a nap suddenly became very tempting but stopped as soon as it came, Will sent a subtle wave of calmness towards them along with Pollux.

"If I do remember correctly," Kyndall hissed "This is my house, where I can invite who I see fit, and quite frankly none of you were invited to be grateful that I haven't set the rather angsty dragons in my garden to play tag with you." Her nostrils flared and an almost animalistic sound rumbled in her throat.

"Why don't you all take a seat so that we can start this meeting?" Percy spoke in a harsh, clipped tone that left no room for argument, the rest of the American's took their seats in an orderly fashion along with the other occupants of the house, the Order all rushed to find a seat as Dumbledore opened his mouth to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (a/n if I had house-elves I would teach them how to make better clothes)  
> a/n ayooo wassup homies, yup the demigods are about to drop it on the OoP, the tea is piping hot sis! the next chapter is like half done (I got excited and then I realised that this chapter would be too long for my liking and I need to keep the readers interested)
> 
> Besides now everyone is gonna be able to see the 'darker' more heartless side to the demigods, they have called you out on you bs Dumblesss, might not update for some time as I have acc schoolwork to finish which is hard to do when you have sinusitis, I'll make sure to write more about the character and what they're like in future chapters
> 
> well enjoy the chapter criticism is very much wanted and peace out my dudes UwU


	6. Chapter 5: We try some roasted phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew roasting people could be so fun, it's even funnier when they're named after a bird

**Third-Person PoV:** The Wyvern Estate

"It's a pleasure to meet you your Majesties, I am-"

"We know who you are." Hazel cut him off, her gold eyes seemed to flash with danger as she looked at them all in the eye, like she was assessing the enemy making them all feel uncomfortable and fidget in their seats. "Who you all are, we would greatly appreciate it if we could leave the introductions and skip straight to the _real_ reason behind this meeting Dumbledore." The Order raised their eyebrows at the level of authority that this 14-year-old had, _I mean who does she think she is, he's the greatest wizard of all time!_

The rest of the demigods fought to keep the smirks off their faces at how proud they all felt of Hazel at that moment, but Nico didn't even bother to keep the shit-eating grin that he wore across his face, Frank placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder allowing a small smirk to show on his face.

Moody glared and slammed a fist on the table glaring at the young girl. "Do you even know who you were just talking to like that girl? You best show some respect?" He growled at her.

"I do believe that respect is a thing that is earned, and of course we know who he is Alastor, do you honestly believe that our parents would send us somewhere completely blindfolded?" Thalia let out a humorless laugh as she took out a dagger and twirled it in her hands. "And her name isn't _girl_ , it's Princess Hazel Levesque, and if anything you should be the ones respecting her, Hazel is gifted with...powerful magic." Lightning lit the world up outside as thunder boomed in the sky.

"Well I do believe that Princess Hazel is right Alastor, let's begin this meeting." Dumbledore clapped his hands together.

"The Ministry has tried to shut down the fact that Volde-"

"Has returned? Oh we know, my mother, you know Duchess Hecate, informed us weeks ago. And Miss Wyvern, Mr. Zabini, and Mr. Malfoy debriefed us further of the situation at hand." Lou Ellen interrupted.

"Why would you listen to him!" Harry frowned at them. "He's a death eater, so are his parents, he's probably lying to you!" He protested.

"So you're saying that people aren't worthy of second chances just because of their birthright?" Annabeth spoke from behind Percy, an eyebrow raised, Harry blushed in embarrassment and sat back down

"What would you know about second chances? If you knew what he and his family did and what he's done then you'd be on our side." Ron glowered at them, Annabeth's jaw was set hard and the grip she had on Percy's chair tightened, Percy reached for her hand and grasped it in his own and gave it a kiss effectively calming her down.

"We know what they've done, what Draco has done. He's admitted to his mistakes, he's taken ownership of them and acknowledged the fact that what he's done was wrong, if he's willing to do that then I don't see why he isn't worthy of a second chance." Katie replied. Draco gave her a tense smile in thanks.

"And what we know about second chances? Don't get me started. There's already too much drama in our family to begin with." Nico let out a barren laugh.

"Are you saying that she didn't deserve a second chance just because she was manipulated onto the wrong side just to make sure the love of her life survived?" Clarisse bit out.

"What we didn't deserve a second chance just because we thought that our cause would get our parents the respect that they deserve and that we would actually be noticed?" Lou Ellen asked.

"That he didn't deserve any more chances regardless of the number of times that he tried to kill me?" Percy questioned.

"Even though he poisoned me to the point where I nearly died and put the family he once had in danger of being killed?" Thalia continued.

"Should we not forgive him just because he thought that _his_ way would guarantee everyone happiness, sure he did terrible things, sure he manipulated us to reach his goal, sure he nearly broke the family apart and I'll never forgive him fully for what he's done but if they're willing to do the right thing, to make the right choice in the end and own up to what they've done shouldn't we give him a choice to better what they've done?" Annabeth glared, Ron sunk in his seat at the number of glares that were sent his way.

"If we never forgive people, and sadly at times it may be more than once, then we'll always keep making enemies and making life hard for us," Piper spoke up from behind Jason.

"In our lives, we've learned that hating people doesn't get you nowhere, it just creates more obstacles to get through and more people that want to kill you." Jason moved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "If we want to survive we have to grin and bear with who we work with and eventually you'll come to see them as an ally."

"You all talk as if you have to fight for your lives all the time?" Mrs. Weasley worriedly looked at them.

"We do, from the moment we are born we are hunted down, we rarely live to see our thirteenth birthday, its fight or die, kill or be killed," Butch grunted with folded arms. Mrs. Weasley looked ready to burst into tears, in fact, most of them did, and if not they were sending them pitying looks.

"Surely your parents would protect you from whoever's hunting you down," Hermione said.

"Unfortunately it isn't that easy Miss Granger, after all, it is what started the first war after all." Katie bit her lip and looked down into her lap.

"Your parents were the cause of your first war?" Remus asked astonished. Reyna and Annabeth exchanged looks, sometimes looking at another demigod, they both caught Travis and Connor's pleading eyes which they sighed and nodded to.

"The laws of our family have been enforced since Ancient times when we were formed when becoming King, a Royal Duke/Duchess or a Duke/Duchess they must take an unbreakable vow to obey these rules. Some of these rules prevent them from directly interfering in our lives, and of course, there's been no change to them for centuries so eventually some of us had enough." Connor started, his usually mischievous face was set hard and serious.

"While the war, named the Second Titan War, took place last year the tensions towards the war built up four years ago. Our elder brother, Luke was the person who made a start with it, he was bitter and angry at our parents and wanted change like the rest of us he felt tired of being used as a pawn and their grandfather, after believed to be dead, manipulated his wishes," Travis indicated to the six royals "when he ruled he was known as Kronos, no-one else outside of America knows of what he did while he ruled as the Council did everything in their power to ensure word never left the States, we were lucky enough that they were able to cooperate with the President of the US to keep it all under wraps with the No-Maj side."

"A lot of us have led astray and followed Luke, w-we believed that that was the only way to make us all feel wanted by our parent and be respected." Lou Ellen continued. "Of course it wasn't till the year after we joined him that some of us realized that Luke's way, no Kronos' way was the wrong way to go around it, but by then we were too ashamed to return back to our families and too deep in to just up and leave, so we grinned and bore it till the war came."

"In the years following up to the war we were all hurt some way and because of that everyone faced a lot of psychological and mental trauma. Whether it's from survivor's guilt, PTSD, or depression we've all been permanently scarred. Were you thinking of recruiting us to help fight your war?" Percy gave Dumbledore a wolf glare, his voice was eerily calm, you could barely notice the liquid trembling in the goblets or the storm that had suddenly picked up outside.

"Not fight for us my boy but fight alongside us, with your help-"

"I am not _your_ boy, it's _Prince Perseus_." His eyes glowering further at the old wizard, a face of fret washed over his face for a second before it vanished, the others were just thankful that it wasn't directed towards them, Harry shivered his glare terrified him it literally spoke whatever you think of me I'm worse.

"I never thought that you would like anyone to call you that seaweed brain." Annabeth laughed.

"Annabeth! You're ruining my image." Percy whined, his personality doing a complete 180.

"Well Princess is right Prissy, you always throw a hissy fit whenever someone does, besides we all know that you're an absolute dork." Clarisse grinned at him.

"I am not a dork." He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"That's 'cause you're my dork," Annabeth said, Piper chuckled into her hand muttering something about Athens while Thalia faked being sick.

"You two are so disgustingly in love it hurts." She grumbled at the two.

"I think they just might also win the best couple award too," Cedella smirked.

"True, but Nico and Will comes quite close," Hazel spoke.

"Shut up Hazel! You should be on my side!" Nico growled at her, face a hot mess.

"Oh come on death boy, why can't we be like that?"

"That's because you're a peasant."

"Wow someone's a tsundere." Lou Ellen sassed him before Nico could turn his anger to her Reyna interrupted.

"Perhaps we should get back on topic." They all begrudgingly nodded, only looking slightly ashamed. "I apologize, a lot of us have ADHD, we tend to get off of topic a lot."

"What is-"

"ADHD?" The Weasley twins asked, tilting their heads to the side in unison. It creepily reminded the demigods of the Stolls oddly enough.

"Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder is a behavioral disorder that causes those who suffer from it to have problems concentrating, staying still, or an inability to control themselves," Annabeth responded. "Now about the war..." A calculating look crossed her face and the stormy look in her eyes seemed to swirl.

"Marquess Solace." Will stood up straighter from behind Nico, Percy kept his eyes on Dumbledore and kept on talking. "Please give me a report on the status of the Hoplite Phalanx."

"Of course your Highness." Will nodded and donned a mask of solemnity. "The soldiers of the Hoplite Phalanx are all currently physically well from my assessment as of the day before we departed to England. However, the vast majority are suffering mentally with other conditions, most having PTSD, depression, anxiety or suffer from Survivors Guilt, especially with the younger members. While the Hoplite Phalanx are physically well we are not mentally prepared for the strains of another war."

"Thank you Marquess Solace. Praetor Ramírez-Arellano, Praetor Zhang, please provide a report of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." Jason instructed.

"The health of the Legion is very much like that of the Hoplite Phalanx, the injured have been tended to and looked after from the war and are ready to fight if necessary, the Centurions of the cohorts have reported that many of the individuals are suffering from some mental health issues." Frank seemed more war-like, quite different from the gentle image they had seen of him.

"While the Legion is fully prepared to fight and help defend the Kingdom I don't recommend that we join another so soon after the end of the last one." Reyna finished.

"As Lieutenant of Lady Diana's Hunters, I will say that we are effectively in the same state as the Hoplite Phalanx and the Twelfth Legion. We suffered a great loss in our numbers during the first war which left a heavy blow in the heart of the remaining survivors. We did build up our numbers between last year and the second war but it has taken a toll on my sisters." Thalia inputted.

"Strategos La Rue, what is your opinion, as the general of the Hoplite Phalanx, on us joining the cause for this war?" Katie asked, a few eyebrows were raised at the position that Clarisse held, but then it truly dawned on them that they were _child soldiers_ , having already lead other children to war. A real war. Two wars.

"My honest opinion on this all?" Katie nodded and the daughter of the war god tapped her dagger on the table. "I get why the old man is asking us to join, I mean we do have four armies with trained troops who are skilled in combat, with or without a wand, and are prepared to kill if necessary." Her eyes darkened as she stopped playing with her dagger. "But fight in another war?" She snorted and shook her head. "Not our country, not our problem, we're only here to strengthen the relationship between our countries, not fight for or with you."

"So you're just going to leave us all to die here? What about the students of Hogwarts? Voldemort won't hesitate to kill them first." Sirius snarled raising from his seat.

"We don't want to put any of our younger troops in danger again, in the Hoplite Phalanx the youngest is 8, joined just before the war broke out. In the Twelfth Legion they join at 10, we have kids we want to protect as well." Clarisse waved him off.

"How could you be so cruel and selfish? You're just gonna leave us here to fend for ourselves just to save yourselves?" Hermione seethed, tears were already falling down her cheeks.

Nico started laughing and would have fallen off his chair if Will hadn't caught him. "Is she honestly calling us selfish?" Thalia asked, almost amused.

"I'm a bit confused? How is putting the safety of our people first selfish?" Leo quizzed as he let go of a small helicopter he had been building.

"I'm more concerned about the fact that they allow 8 and 10-year-olds to fight wars," McGonagall stated.

"Oh believe me if I could we wouldn't but it's the best way for them to learn how to defend themselves, there are no adults to protect us so we must learn ourselves. Although if it does make you feel better whenever possible we try to put the younger members more towards the back when on the battlefield or encourage them to be near someone who's older or a more experienced fighter so that they'll have their back." Percy responded.

"Then you'll understand that it's only the right thing-"

"No." Katie's one-worded answer was effective. "We won't be helping you in this war. Does anyone have anything else to say." Her voice held finality in it.

"I do." Rachel's voice became raspy and her eyes glowed green, green mist poured out of her mouth and spilled around the room, a chill began to ache into their bones as the redhead turned to lock eyes with Harry. The demigods tensed.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies..._

_And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives..._

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed in her seat, the mist was sucked back into her mouth and she let out a gasp. "I said another prophecy didn't I?"

"Thankfully, it wasn't for us, and it was fairly straight forward," Butch grumbled.

"I-is that the prophecy? The one about me and Voldemort?" Harry turned to Dumbledore. The old man sighed and nodded.

"So why did you ask us to help you then? The prophecy clearly stated what would happen, are you even training Harry to handle the prophecy?"

"The Dark Lord heard of you when the Ministry invited you over, we just didn't want to have you on the wrong side. You would prove to be powerful enemies." Snape slowly answered.

"I do get your point, well we assure you that we won't join Voldemort." Some of the audience let out sighs of relief. "However we still refuse to fight in your war, but we will offer you some help in training Harry."

"Training him?" Skepticism laced Sirius' voice.

"Marchioness Annabeth is correct, Harry will need to be more careful this year if he wants to protect others," Rachel spoke up, eyes flashing green for a few seconds.

"What sort of help are you offering?" Tonks queried.

"Just some basics: teaching him a few advanced spells that may help, nonverbal magic, Legilimency, Occlumency, hand to hand combat and using a weapon. We may also need to train him in strategy, he'll be a key player in your war so people may look up to him as a leader." Annabeth then began to start mumbling to herself.

"And why should I allow you to train my godson when you refuse to give us help in our time of need?"

"Because it may very well depend on a lot of lives, especially yours Sirius Black, your death draws near." Nico ominously answered.

"Is that a threat?!" His hand itched for his wand.

"No, it's a fact, I can sense when someone is going to die. If Harry isn't careful you'll be dead by the end of the school year." Silence enveloped the room as Nico's words sunk in.

"Well now that it has been cleared, I'll have to ask all non-members of the Order of the Phoenix to leave the room." The half-bloods raised their eyebrows at the demand, the Weasley twins already starting to argue with their mother.

"And what gives you the authority to decide who can reside in what room, especially when you let yourselves into my premises." Lady Wyvern stated. "But since I'm so nice I'll allow it this once, Cedella darling, why don't you lead everyone into the living room." Cedella nodded and indicated for everyone to follow. The Gryffindor students reluctantly followed, the remaining arguments they had were met with equally good ones.

She shut the door behind them and lay across Blaise's and Draco's laps.

"So we're not even gonna know what's going on?" Ginny scowled.

"Well I don't know about you lot but we will."

"And how exactly will you be doing that?" Hermione haughtily asked.

"My mother never calls me darling."

"All she calls us now is Headache 1,2,3 and 4." Agape sighed.

"Wow, I can feel her love for you over here," Harry said sarcastically.

"She just has her own way of showing us her love, every parent does." Aiden rolled his eyes.

"I still refuse to forgive you and mum for that prank you did on me." Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It was a harmless seaweed brain, you got your cookies back afterward."

"Yeah but it was blue cookies, you don't joke with those." The other demigods nodded, blue cookies were taken seriously in the Greek/Roman world.

"Blue cookies?" Ron's baffled voice questioned.

"Uhhh it's a bit of an inside joke between me and my mum, it kinda just stuck really." Percy blushed and scratched his cheek, Annabeth giggled and kissed his cheek in return Percy gave her a chaste kiss.

"Seriously bro, are you trying to outdo all of us here?" Jason quirked an eyebrow.

"Never bro, how could I outdo you when you're the one that gives me strength."

"Really bro." Jason covered his mouth, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes.

"Always bro, nothing could tear our brolationship apart." Percy gave Jason a serious look.

Nico groaned and covered his face with a hand. "I swear down that I'm the straightest person in this room."

Thalia turned to look at Piper and Annabeth who already looked ready to jump out the window "It's never too late to join the Hunters." She deadpanned.

"Hah, you guys don't have anything on me and Frank's bromance." Leo threw an arm around Frank who already looked uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me, and we don't have a bromance Valdez." The Latino boy deflated.

"That's because ours clearly outshines yours." The Stolls said in unison, mischievous grins spread across their faces.

The Weasley twins gasped. "Gred what is this?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know Feorge?"

"Is this perhaps another set of twins-"

"-that think they can outshine us?"

"You all might as well back down, we all know that Nico and I would win," Reyna said, they were all about to argue but a dangerous glint shone in her dark eyes forcing them all to begrudgingly agree.

Thalia snorted and folded her arms, crossing one leg over the other. "Do you honestly think that you have something more than Annie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-and I have, you might as well back down Arellano." A wicked grin grew onto her face.

"Come on Haze, we can't let them beat us." Piper wrapped an arm around the poor girl.

"I'm good thanks, Piper." She murmured.

"Are we gonna compete too Drakes? I know for sure we have a pretty good bromance going on." Blaise winked at the blonde.

"We have a romance Zabini, at least get the phrasing right. Besides I have a better bromance with Pansy or Luna." He glared at his boyfriend who threw an arm around him and reluctantly snuggled into him.

"Would you look at that dear brother-"

"-I do believe that we have won the bet."

"What bet?" Cedella turned her blank face to the Weasley twins.

"Lavender Brown has a betting pool set up of Hogwarts most likely couples. You guys have been quite the topic in the gossip of last year." Ginny supplied.

"Even our dear Ickle Ronnikins is in one." Ron scowled at George.

"I'm bored. Got any good horror films?" Lou Ellen stretched out on one of the sofa's, putting her feet up on the sleeping Clovis' lap.

"Ooh, let's watch the Hannibal series."

"We watch that all the time Cedella, how about Coraline."

"No, Get Out and then Us, those are good ones."

"The Shining is a classic though!"

The door opened to reveal Remus. "The meeting has ended, it's time to go back now."

"Good riddance." Cedella waved at them, the Golden Trio scowled at her before following Remus out of the room.

"Cedella, how could you be so cruel?" Fred began.

"Who wouldn't want to see these lovely faces?" George held his face in his hands, sticking out his bottom lip and fluttering his eyelashes at her. Cedella snorted at him, shaking her head at them.

"You're both annoying, see you at school." She nodded her head as the twins mocked bowed and dashed out, Ginny nodded her head at the older girl who nodded right back.

"So, I was thinking we start with the Shining and then go onto Midsommar, the cover looks quite pretty." Lou Ellen flicked through the options available on T.V."

"Lou! Midsommar is rated at 18, we can't watch that!" Will scolded her.

Dana nodded, "It had a lot of blood and graphic violence scenes in it, they kicked me out halfway through." She accusingly pointed a finger at her older siblings.

"There are some things that you shouldn't see in that Dana, preserve your innocence." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n as you can see I get excited in writing this out and had to finish it, I won't really be bashing characters more like pointing out their bs, or they eventually realize that they should be better or sm, so no Golden Trio bashing they'll probs be a bit salty and sceptical of te demigods and the Slytherins at the start but will develop a more respected friendship with them.
> 
> And yeah they ain't involving themselves in the war, they are good thanks sir.
> 
> And I headcanon that Draco would have a great bromance with Pansy and Luna anyways. TOODLES MY DUDES UwU


	7. Chapter 6: All aboard the Piggypimples Express!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really were killing it with the pig theme.

**Third-Person PoV:** Wyvern Estate, September 1st

Clovis blearily forced his eyes open and raised an arm at a snail's pace to rub away some of the sleep from his eyes. Blinking away tears his eyes focused on the person that was leaning over him, naturally, he tensed, reaching for his weapon that he had hidden underneath his pillow but stopped the action once he registered the bricky face of Butch standing above him.

"Good, you're awake, Ms. Wyvern, and the house-elves have already made breakfast." The bald son of Iris left him in the room to get himself sorted. Clovis dragged himself out of the bed, nearly crying at the loss of comfort, trudging towards the bathroom connected to the room to freshen himself up, it took him nearly half an hour to get out the bathroom and changed due to the sleep beckoning back to the land of happiness.

He picked up his pillow, slipping his dagger into the case of it, hidden but easy to grab when in danger, and excited the room letting himself be led through the maze of corridors and hallways by the smell of bacon, pancakes, and coffee. Clovis stepped into the kitchen, it was a large space with a round dining table overloaded with breakfast items such as pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausages, omelets, and toast.

Kyndall looked over from where she and three other house-elves were busy flipping food in the frying pan. "Good morning Clovis, good dreams?" He stifled a yawn and nodded his head, taking a seat at the island, Lou Ellen handed him a stack of pancakes with some berry sauce drizzled over the top drawn in the shape of a smiley face, he silently thanked her and began to pour out a mug of hot chocolate for himself.

"What time do we have to get on the Piggypimples Express?" Leo asked through a mouthful of bacon.

Piper wrinkled her nose at him and nibbled on a blueberry muffin. "The train leaves at 11 Leo, and why can't you eat some fruit instead?" She offered him an apple from the fruit bowl, the pyrokinetic shook his head and held up a hand.

"No can do beauty queen, the McShizzle man has to build up some muscle." He flexed his arms queuing an eye-roll from the whole room.

"Might want to start taking some notes from Frank or Jason then." Percy jabbed his fork in their direction "Like have you seen them? They're huge."

"You really think so bro?"

"Of course bro."

"But not as good as yours."

"Aww, come on bro, no one has muscles as fine as yours." Piper and Annabeth exasperatedly sighed, Thalia looked at the two and winked.

"Be thankful that Chiron didn't ask Grover to come, when we hang out I'm the one that's third-wheeling and one of them is my fiance," Annabeth complained.

Percy gasped, looking at Annabeth in betrayal, "Annabeth! You can't disrespect G-man like that, that's so rude!" He shook his head in shame, the blonde rolled her eyes and went back to drinking her hot drink.

"Why am I related to you again?" Nico groaned at Percy's antics.

"Cause our parents can't keep it in their pants." A rumble of thunder sounded in the sky, Annabeth kicked Percy in his shin underneath the table, while said demigod flinched and muttered a "You know it's true." underneath his breath.

"Here, here!" The Stolls held up their mugs of hot chocolate before they guzzle it down.

"Oooh, delightful! I do hope it rains, I love rain, maybe I should do a rain dance to better my chances." Cedella sighed dreamily from her bowl of porridge.

"Well I don't want it to rain on my first day at Hogwarts," Dana muttered under her breath, the youngest Wyvern would be starting her first year at Hogwarts while Cedella would be entering her fifth year, along with some of them as well.

Hecate has at first thought of keeping them in the same year as the boy-who-lived, who already seemed like a key component of Magical Britain and would certainly be a main figure in the possible future war. But it was later decided that it would be much easier to find out more information on both sides if they were spread out in years among the houses.

They had all then discussed who should enter what year, regardless of age, Hecate revealed a few others in different years that were close to Harry Potter or had already shown that they were involved in something that could prove to be vital in the coming war.

It was then decided that they were to be spread amongst the fourth, fifth, and seventh years. Nico, Hazel, Leo, and Lou Ellen were to be put in with the fourth year. Jason, Piper, Connor, Clovis, Will, Katie, and Thalia were going with the fifth years. Lastly, Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Travis, Butch, Rachel, and Clarisse are with the seventh year.

"You'd be on the train for the majority of the first day, the rain wouldn't make a difference." The Head of the Wyvern family spoke up as she began sorting out what seemed like lunch boxes in the side. "Any preference for your food to take with you on the train?" She asked, gathering ingredients to make an assortment of sandwiches.

"Blue cookies!" Percy shot out.

"Don't tell me you already ate them all." Hazel frisbee at Percy who smiled sheepishly at her, a hand lifted to scratch the back of his head.

"I think some cake sounds nice." Katie supplied, finishing off her plate of pancakes.

"Can I have a BLT sandwich?" The son oh Iris asked, the older woman hummed and nodded her head.

"Hey, how long is the train ride? You said that it will take most of the day." Leo looked up from the metal that he was fiddling with.

"About eight hours."

"EIGHT HOURS! NO WAY CAN I KEEP THAT STILL!" Leo shouted and began to panic.

"Hogwarts has provided you with your own carriage on the train, I'm sure that there will be enough room for you all to distract yourselves." The Head of the house began to start cutting the sandwiches into neat triangles waving her wand to start assembling the next set of ingredients. "Any allergies or dietary requirements?"

"I'm vegetarian," Piper spoke through the rest of her salad.

"I uh am lactose intolerant." Frank shyly raised his hand, Kyndall nodded her head and flicked her wand to the fridge were a few new ingredients from the fridge.

"Why don't you all finish up and make sure you have everything, we should be leaving with a Portkey soon it's 10:30, be down in 15 minutes so we can leave" They all responded with mouths full of food or hot chocolate and piled their plates up onto the side and tracked back to their rooms, Cedella and Dana went to go and help their mother with cleaning up the kitchen, while the group trailed up the stairs.

"Let's meet again in 5 minutes to discuss our game plan for Hogwart's." They all nodded at Annabeth and rushed to grab their bags and enter the closest room to the exit of the house, which happened to be the room that Reyna and Thalia shared. They all sat in a circle in the center of the room, their bags piled near the door and thrown onto the neatly made beds.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Jason was the first to speak.

"We all know that we have to act the part of Royalty, but we know that not all of us can hold that for long." Nico gave pointed looks to Percy, Leo, and the Stolls who stuck their tongues out at him.

"Nico's right, some of can only keep that facade up for so long." Reyna tapped a finger on her knee and her face slightly scrunched up in thought, her lips pursed and nose wrinkled. "We should try to blend in with the other students, if we allow them to treat us like ordinary wizards and witches they'll feel a sense of familiarity with us, it gives us an advantage. They'll feel more obliged to trust us and more likely to tell us any information regarding the war." The other hummed in agreement with the Praetor's reasoning.

"How long should we keep up the aristocrat attitude? We still have to keep up appearances." Clarisse added on.

"Maybe we let it fall little by little?" Piper suggested.

"Yeah, it should allow the Wixen to get more comfortable and familiar with us, it reminds them of who we are and the power we uphold but also lets them think that we can be trusted and aren't uptight." Lou Ellen's input was met with sounds of agreement.

"Especially with Potter and his crew, they don't seem to like the other aristocrats, guess they think that they're in with Voldemort," Butch said.

"From what Draco and Blaise have told us if any of us are sorted into Slytherin we might get shunned from the other three houses." Travis started.

"Even if they think we're Royalty, they might tolerate us a bit more just to not upset us." Connor continued.

"Do you guys think that we should try to unite the houses?" All eyes turned to look at Percy who blushed slightly but recovered and carried on with what he was saying. "I know that we're not involving ourselves with their war but I sorta just find it ridiculous that no-one has bothered to unite the houses for hundreds of years. Moldyshort was part of Slytherin right?" Laughter erupted around the room.

"It's Voldemort seaweed brain." Annabeth gave an amused smile and pressed and gentle kiss to his cheek, he scratched the back of his head and let out an awkward chuckle.

"Yeah, umm Voldemort, from the sounds of what we know his bad childhood and the attitude of the Slytherin house just mixed together and pushed him to start killing people and take over the Wizarding World. If the Hogwarts houses united, they would avoid creating more dark wizards and the Wizarding World would even be united cause it kinda seems like they keep the same division between them even after they leave school. If they were all united it would ensure that we wouldn't get caught up in their war at all."

"I agree." Rachel expressed, her voice had a slight rasp to it, the demigods tensed as her eyes began to emit an eerie, green glow. Their muscles relaxed as they glow died down and the tense feeling in the air faded. "If they were to start making efforts to unite themselves then a lot of changes would be made in their futures, it might even save a few lives."

"So it's settled then? We let the students get familiar with us bit by bit and all for uniting the houses of Hogwarts?" Annabeth questioned, they all murmured in agreement and rose from their positions from the floor, migrating around the room to collect the belongings that they needed for their first term at Hogwarts and tracked out of the room.

"Do ya'll think we should have brought an owl? I think it would have been more convenient to keep in contact with our mortal families than through Iris message." Will nibbled at his lip as he dragged his suitcase behind him, swinging his rucksack onto his back as he reached for Nico's hand and clutched it.

"It might have been a good idea, let's hope that the school has some spare owls and we could probably buy some during the holidays," Hazel suggested.

They hefted their suitcases as they came to the staircases at the entrance of the house and made their way down, Kyndall, Dana, and Cedella were waiting in the entrance hall with their trunks, a cage sat on the latter with two ravens that were croaking away.

"Are they your crows?" Nico asked as he warily walked to the cage, poking a finger in allowing the ravens to nip at his fingers.

"Yeah, they're called Phobos and Deimos." She reached a finger inside to stroke at their heads resulting in the birds to start cawing at her, the demigods stiffened at the name and gave discrete glances around the room as if expecting the twin gods to pop out and say 'Hey! Nice to meet you, wouldn't be too much trouble if I stabbed you?'.

"Is that so..." Frank trailed off.

"Uhuh, there's a character in an anime that I watch called Sailor Mars who owns two ravens called that. I like how alike it is within regards to Ancient Greece and planetology." She stretched a hand towards her saddlebag where Salem popped out his scaly head, he was much smaller now, about the size of a large puppy, a spiked black and silver collar rested around his neck. Cedella scratched behind his ears while said dragon let out a rumble of appreciation.

Movement occurred behind Dana, their heads whipped in adrenaline as another small dragon head peeked over her shoulder, they calmed themselves down, firing their hands to move away from their weapons. The dragon clutched onto her back, an onyx encrusted collar was wrapped around its lepitode neck, it's scales were a metallic grey and had menacing red eyes that glared at them, its teeth were bared at them, a fire sparkling in the back of its throat. It's bipedal wings clutched onto her shoulders, it's talons could be seen gripping onto her cloak from behind. The Ukrainian Ironbelly let out a series of grunts. Dana responded with grunts and purrs, it let out a huff of smoke from its mouths and nostrils crawling back into the bag that rested on her back, it's eyes staying on them as it moved before it zipped itself back in. A gap was left to allow it to breath, they could still feel the promise of impairment on their faces.

"That was Angel, she doesn't like strangers much."

"Yeah, she was a real angel." Leo mutter beneath his breath, Angel poked her head back out and gave Leo a hiss, the pyrokinetic stuck his tongue at her.

"It nearly time to leave now, I trust that you all know how to use a Portkey?"

"We know how to, just never used one. Just hope I don't throw up." Thalia responded, Kyndall nodded and then took out a teddy bear and help it out. "Hopefully it should be large enough for us all to hold, hold on tight along with your belongings, it goes off in a minute."

A minute ticked off, and the Portkey went off. The sensation nearly made them let go, it felt like being squeezed through a tube at the speed of light, they floated through the eyes as their eyes slammed shut as they flew. All of a sudden they stumbled to their feet as they hit the ground, heads dizzy and stomach feeling quite unsettled. Clovis fainted, being caught by Clarisse and Hazel retched over as Frank rubbed her back. Leo held onto Jason as he wobbled backward.

"W-where are we?" He swallowed to keep the contents of his stomach down, half regretting eating his large breakfast that morning.

"An alleyway near King's Cross Station, I'll give you a minute to rest before we make our way to the train. The quicker we get there the more time you'll have to recover from using the Portkey." Kyndall let them regain their bearings for a minute and the began to usher them out of the alley, she guided them through crowds of London and entered the station. Annabeth let out a small gasp fo admiration commenting at 1000 words per second on the design of the station.

"Woah, calm down wise girl, you're gonna end up talking my ears off." Percy chuckled as the blonde punched him in the arm, a playful glare was worn upon her face.

As they ventured deeper into the station they spied other families that were most definitely wizards, for a community that was trying to hide their existence from mortals they incredibly terrible at it. They paused in front of a wall that rested between platforms 9 and 10.

"To get to Platform 9 3/4 we'll need to run through the wall, just don't think about hitting it, ideally go in pairs." Lady Wyvern turned to speak to them before she took off in a jog and passed through the wall.

"I'll go through with Clovis first, best get him into sleep." Clarisse ran at the wall with Clovis resting on her back snoozing away, she dragged both of their cases and disappeared. Eventually, they all got past the wall and stared at the bright red steam train, the platform was packed with parents and students that were dragging trunks onto the train and exchanging teary farewells as they clambered onto the train to either make new friends or catch up with their mates from summer.

"That should be your carriage at the front." Mrs. Wyvern pointed to the front of the train, the carriage was different from the rest on the outside, instead of being red it was all black, students walked past it trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. They lugged their bags with them to the door of the new carriage, people began to take notice of them, pointing fingers and whispering with their friends as they passed.

Kyndall reached for the door and it opened she stepped to the side and gave a subtle bow, "This is where I leave you your Majesties, when you depart from the train to Hogwarts you may leave your bags in the compartment and they'll be collected for you. Cedella, Dana," They both looked up at their mother "I trust the two fo you to help them out to the best of your extent for their stay, do keep Salema and Angel out of trouble."

"Yes mother, see you in the holidays." Dana gave her mother a hug and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek, Cedella kissing the other. Kyndall placed her hands on their cheeks offering them a rare watery smile.

"I love both of you you know that right?" Her daughters nodded giving their mother another hug before they followed the demigods and Oracle into the train, they all waved goodbye to the Wyvern matriarch and closed the doors.

"Woah! I could get used to this." Leo exclaimed as they glanced around the space that they now had. There were a set of two l-shaped sofas with a table in front of each one, opposite the sofa's were some armchairs, at the rear end of the room were two doors for the bathrooms and at the other end for the door that they presumed led to the rest of the train was a snack bar, the windows were covered with curtains and as soon as they entered they magically (pun not intended) drew themselves to allow more light into the room. they quickly loaded up their cases onto the racks kicked back onto the sofa's to relax.

"You know, in our time in England you've never really told us about Hogwarts." Lou Ellen spoke up as she played with her powers creating a guinea pig that ran around the table squealing, Percy cringed at it while Annabeth gave him a knowing smirk.

The whistle blew for the train and they could hear the yells of a family scrambling on at the last minute as the train began to start moving down the tracks.

"Well, we do have the whole train ride to talk about it." Cedella crossed her legs as Salem crawled into her lap, she stroked the antipodean opaleye dragon let out happy huffs of smoke. "While we're at it anyone want to set any bets of why houses you'll end up in?"

The Stolls called as they pulled a pre-made betting chart as they started in a heated discussion of who will end up where and started stacking in the galleons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n ayo-lamayo it's ya gurl! So tbh school has started and updates will be much slower year 1 is already tight with the 5 months I've missed and I'm already gonna be sitting some mocks before half term.
> 
> So yeah in the next chapter will be the sorting, that's gonna be hard cause for some of the characters I can't decide what house they'll be in. Since it will take some time to write these chapters might have time to put down what wand each demigod has by them.
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be uploading this fanfic onto and Ao3 soon (when I get an Ao3 account) my username is the same TheBicyle and has the same profile pic, it will probs be uploaded onto by the end of the day and Ao3 by the end of the week.
> 
> Please comment on who you'll think will end up in what house and vote on my story ya'll! have fun with back to school guys and remember to socially distance and stay safe


	8. Chapter 7: An invasion of thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n wow surprised I was able to update so soon, so do you guys agree with where I sorted everyone, give me your opinion on where you would place the demigods.

Third-Person PoV: Hogsmeade Station

The red train pulled up to the station letting out a long toot as it chugged to a halt, the smoke billowing out the top receded with the slowing train. The students clad in their black cloaks lined with an assortment of four colours or still plain began to stumble out of the carriages with hungry stomachs and exhaustion in their bones. The last carriage door was opened as Cedella led them out and towards carriages that were being drawn by skeletal horses with dragon-like faces and pupil-less white eyes, bat-like wings rested against their back as they began to lead the carriages towards a castle that stood in the distance. Annabeth gasped, her eyes shining with stars, the group sighed as she once again went on a tangent about the structure of the castle.

_ My Lord's, My Lady _ . Hazel was startled out of her thoughts as one of the horses nudged into her side from two carriages that were set apart from the rest. She lifted a hand to stroke it's head and glanced up to see Nico and Percy petting another two as well.

"Thestrals," Nico muttered, the thestral titled its head up and gave Nico a lick on the cheek, the son of Hades grimaced as Will chuckled at his expression.

_ We are my Lord, you know where to find us in the forest to visit _ . Nico nodded as the demigods began to start climbing into the two carriages and set off after the others.

"I guess I know how Percy feels now." Hazel smiled at the elder boy who playfully rolled his eyes at her as he swung an arm around Annabeth.

"You're telling me, that horse of yours really needs to wash his mouth out." He shook his head as the golden-eyed girl giggled.

"I wonder what houses we'll be in." Piper twirled a strand of her hair, reaching into her pocket to fix another piece of an eagle feather to it.

"I just hope that I win some Galleons," Leo said as he took out a small contraption from his tool belt and started to twiddle with it, reaching into his pockets whenever he required another piece or a new tool.

"I just still can't believe that a hat is going to decide where I end up, isn't that an invasion of my privacy or something?" A hunting knife was being thrown up and down in Thalia's hand as she rested one of her boots on the chair of the carriage.

"We have no choice but to just deal with it, as much as I hate it too, hopefully, it doesn't find out about our parentage." Annabeth stated as they nodded grimly, it would be a shame if their 'quest' failed all because of one tragedy hat. What a demigod way to go out.

The thestrals pulled their carriages up to the castle, a while after the other ones and they were guided into what seemed like an antechamber, in front of a crowd of first years (which Dana was amongst) a familiar stern woman dressed in emerald robes and square glasses rested on her nose. her black hair was tied up into a tight bun and a black classic witch's hat was on her head.

"This is where I leave you guys, happy sorting." Cedella gave them a cheeky smile and a wave of her hand, patting her sister on the top of her head as she walked past, said girl hissed at her and scratched at her arm but the older girl just laughed and disappeared behind the large set of doors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Proffessor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor and your transfiguration teacher. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you must be sorted." She allowed her eyes to rest on each of them. "I advise that you use this time to fix your uniform before we are called in. Your Majesties you will be called in after the first years have been sorted." They gave a nod of acknowledgment as some of the first years turned around to gasp at them in awe before turning back to whisper to their new friends as they nervously fixed their already immaculate clothing.

A few minutes later McGonagall leads the anxious first years into the hall, where they were left to their own devices.

"Should we assemble ourselves in order again?" Rachel suggested as she tucked a sketch into her pocket, they quickly scrambled themselves in order and waited a few more minutes talking in hushed voices amongst themselves, the grand doors began to creak open before them and they stopped their conversations. They rolled their shoulders back, straightened their backs and lifted their heads up as they prepared to walk into the mass of students.

**A few moments before, The Great Hall...**

Harry frowned at the sentence that Hermione had just said to him and Ron. _ Is the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts? Why?  _ It didn't take long for the thoughts to come to his own head, right they thought that he was an attention-seeking brat and Dumbledore had lost his marbles, of course, they would come to interfere at his school.

"-I'm pretty sure that some of you have heard the news during your summer but Hogwarts will be hosting some very special guests this year and I expect you all to treat them with respect and nicely." Harry was pulled out of his thought as chatter ran throughout the houses, the Slytherin's looked smug, no doubt their high ranking parents had told them as soon as they knew.

"I present to you the young Royalty of the wizards of America." The doors to the Great Hall opened as the wizards that were at the Wyverns house strode in with confidence, power and authority in pairs.

They all wore a uniform, most likely from their wizarding school in America, collared white shirts with either a purple tie or orange tie and a black waistcoat worn over the two. They had short black robes that reached their mid-thighs with long sleeves to their wrists and were lined with either orange and purple again, Harry pondered on whether their school only consisted of two houses but changed his mind when he noticed the badges that were pined to their waistcoats ranging from number 1 to 20. They wore trousers that were either striped and black and orange or black and purple, they completed the uniform with a pair of loafers.

They reached the front and spread themselves out amongst the space, Harry noticed that the Princes and Princesses were the only ones in the front line, in the second line, stood their betrothed directly behind them and the rest of them spaced themselves out in a third line.

Proffessor McGonagall stepped forwards with the Sorting Hat in her hands. "Please step forwards when I call your name." She took out a roll of parchment and called out the first name. "Prince Perseus Jackson." Percy walked out from the line, Proffessor McGonagall placed it on his head and he took a seat on the stall. Harry was surprised that he didn't react when the Sorting Hat began to start shuffling on his head, muttering out loud but what it was saying was inaudible but he noticed Percy give a wince which was quickly masked back to his blank face. His leg bounced up and down.

"They haven't been shocked or amazed at anything so far." Hermione whispered to him and Ron, a slight scowl on her face.

"What you mean 'Mione?"

"They haven't reacted to the ceiling or the Sorting Hat at all, don't you find it...suspicious?" She looked around them as she said the last part a bit quieter. Cedella caught their eyes from across the table and her eyes narrowed at them before she turned back to the sorting. S _ he couldn't have possibly heard them, right? _

"They might already know about it, they said that their parents wouldn't send them in blind remember?" Harry suggested, Hermione, huffed but reluctantly nodded.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" He took off the hat and handed it to McGonagall and marched over to the yellow and black table.*

"Princess Katie Gardner." The brunette strode up and took her seat with the Hat on her head, like Percy she remained stoick a few emotion being shown for a few seconds as the Hat shuffled and muttered on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The yellow and black house broke out into cheers as she walked over to them, taking a seat next to Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones who welcomed her with open arms. " ******

"Prince Jason Grace." The blonde nudged his glasses up his nose and sat down, he thrummed his hands on his leg.

"RAVENCLAW!" The house of the intelligent cheered as they welcomed their first new housemate in.

"Princess Thalia Grace!" Thalia walked with more of a swagger and crossed her legs sitting down, a bored expression was on her face as she toyed with a piercing in her ear.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Thalia walked up as the Gryffindor students stood up clapping their hands raw. *******

"Prince Nico Di Angelo!" The pale boy glared at the eyes that stared off him, radiating an aura of death, his lips curled up into a sneer as the Hat moved on his head.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up in Slytherin." Ron snorted but shut up when Thalia sent a glare his way.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Nico quickly made his way to sit next to Katie as Thalia, Jason and Percy cheered along with the Hufflepuff table. ********

Ron hacked a cough out of his throat, Harry hitting his back to relieve him of the pressure.

"Princess Hazel Levesque!" She shyly made her way up, her eyes glistening with contained anxiety as she toyed with the curls of her hair.

"SLYTHERIN!" ***^**

Some of the students just stared as she bounced over to the table to start chatting with Pansy and Blaise.

"No way is she a Slytherin! She's too nice, she should be in Hufflepuff!" Ron exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts, the Gryffindor table.

"Is there an issue with where my sister is sorted, Weasley? Surely you should by now that as a student of Hogwarts that the Sorting Hat is never wrong." Nico's eyes thinned as a wave of coldness seeped into their bones, shivers ran down their spines as they all quickly turned away to watch the next to be sorted.

"Marchioness Annabeth Chase!" "SLYTHERIN!"  ***^^**

"Marques Travis Stoll!" "SLYTHERIN!"  ****^**

"Marchioness Piper McLean!" "GRYFFINDOR!"  ****^^**

"Marquess Will Solace!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Marquess Frank Zhang!" "GRYFFINDOR!" *****^**

"Marquess Connor Stoll!" "RAVENCLAW!" *****^^**

"Marchioness Clarisse La Rue!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Marquess Leo Valdez!" "RAVENCLAW!"  *****^^^**

"Marquess Pollux!" "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Countess Lou Ellen Blackstone!" "SLYTHERIN!" ***"**

"Earl Butch!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Countess Reyna Ramírez-Arellano!" "HUFFLEPUFF"  ****"**

"Earl Clovis!" "RAVENCLAW!"  ****""**

"Lady Rachel Elizabeth Dare!" "RAVENCLAW!"  *****""**

The Hall burst into applause as the redhead took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, striking up a conversation with her new surrounding housemates.

"I only have two words to say. Tuck in!" Students raised their goblets to Dumbledore as they erupted into conversations and dished themselves till their plates were full.

"Finally, I thought we were never gonna eat tonight!" Food flew from Ron's mouth as he shovelled more into his mouth with gusto. Hermione wrinkles her nose and smacked his arm.

"Chew Ron! You have a mouth use it!" She hissed.

"Are you guys not gonna eat?" Fred's voice caught their attention, now that they noticed none of the American's had touched the food that they had served onto their plates, they simply sat making conversation with one another.

"We can't yet, we must first prepare a sacrifice for the Gods," Reyna spoke, her voice firm and the tone final.

"I didn't know you guys were religious," Seamus said, he lowered his utensils, him and Dean now paying closer attention to them.

"We worship the Greek and Roman gods, it's part of our religion to sacrifice a portion of our food to them."

"But they don't exist. They were just myths made up for muggles to explain the weather, besides aren't they the same?" Thunder and lightning struck from outside just as Hermione finished speaking.

Clarisse's lips curled as the other demigods turned, clearly knowing that something was up if not from the darkening of the clouds from outside but from the change in atmosphere. "Just because you don't believe doesn't mean that you should tell us what to believe in" She leaned back and crossed her arms, her face set in a malicious smirk. "Besides, wouldn't your headmaster be disappointed to hear that some of his students have already made us feel unwelcome?" She raised an eyebrow as Hermione's face reddened, Harry and Ron glared at Clarisse, their hands tightened and mouths opened ready to defend their friend but were fortunately interrupted by Nico.

"Why don't we just take our sacrifices to the Proffessors and hopefully they could supply us with a brazier for our meals." He rose with his plate in hand and turned his dark eyes towards the other tables, the rest nodded and began to make their way forwards, Rachel had to drag a half-asleep Clovis who nearly fell with his food when Lou Ellen attempted to turn his shoes into hamsters.

They stopped before the staff table and turned their eyes to Dumbledore.

"We would like to request a brazier to burn our offerings to the gods," Annabeth spoke up, the rest of the hall quit their chattering to listen to what the commotion was about.

"Very well, would you like it to be here for all mealtimes?"

"We would be very grateful if you could Proffessor." Piper gave him an award-winning smile, Dumbledore nodded and with a wave of his wand a large gold brazier erupted from the centre of the room, the fire flickered and rose high into the air, the demigods quickly crowded around and hoisted their plates, the other students waited on the edge of their seats, staring at the Americans.

"To the Gods!" They scraped off pieces of their meal into the fire which immediately burst into ashes and smoke that rose towards the ceiling of the Great Hall and seemingly disappeared. Gasps of shock and outrage filled the room as they muttered amongst themselves while they made their way back to their seats. the smell of roast beef, buttered roast potatoes and steamed veg filled the air as they all settled back into their meal.

"Do you guys have to burn your food?" George asked spooning some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Every time you eat?" Fred rested his head on his hand, leaning on the table.

Butch shook his head as he cut apart some chicken, "No, just for every main meal." The twins nodded, turning back to face Jordan as they began to animatedly discuss their plans for the rest of the school year.

"I swear to the gods if they're like Cabin 11 I will gut them in their sleep." Clarisse sent suspicious glances towards the mischievous trio.

"What's Cabin 11?"

"Royal Duke Noah's kids, they all specialize in deception and luck magic and tend to have an affinity for thievery, trade and athletics. But they sure do love to prank the other cabins." Piper sighed, seeming to remanence about something.

"Is that what all of the numbers for? Sounds like your school is run like a muggle summer camp." Parvati commented.

"I suppose you could say that, we call them camps as we usually attend them during the summer and in the school year we receive our education regarding the Wizarding World, the muggle world and the surrounding politics of them both and also attend muggle school if any of us wish to pursue a career within the muggle world." Reyna expanded.

"Can we eat now? There's plenty of time to ask questions later you know." Thalia scowled at the curious gazes of the other Gryffindors who blushed from being caught. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *(a/n tbh I think by the end of the HoO series Percy is more between a Hufflepuff and Slytherin, like during part of the PJO series he would've been a Gryffindor but at the end, he was defo a Hufflepuff with signs of becoming a Slytherin but by the second series he was starting to swing more to the Slytherin side but still has potential to be a Hufflepuff, however he still has potential to be a Ravenclaw, like our child has potential for all the houses its just that some are more than others)
> 
> **(a/n I think that Katie is quite the Hufflepuff but has sign of a Gryffindor in her, I wasn't sure between the two but Hufflepuff came out on top for me)
> 
> ***(A/N I was really unsure whether to place Thalia in Gryffindor or Slytherin but her Gryffindor traits show out more in the series than her Slytherin ones do)
> 
> ****(a/n I really don't think that Nico is that much of Slytherin, like sure he has that instant thought of being in Slytherin and being quite cunning but I find that he has quite a lot of Gryffindor traits and he could possibly be placed in Ravenclaw)
> 
> *^(a/n maybe at the start of HoO she was Hufflepuff but it just feels like everyone just puts her in there cause she's nice)
> 
> *^^(a/n now Annie was a hard one, she has such strong traits in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin)
> 
> **^(a/n now this was a really hard one, Ravencalw or Slytherin? I opted with Slytherin as in one of the book Percy commented that Travis was more mischievous of the two)
> 
> **^^(a/n thought she was a cross between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)
> 
> ***^(a/n he may an absolute pessimistic sweetie but this child be brave and good leadership role)
> 
> ***^^(a/n Percy also said that he seemed like the smarter half, wasn't sure if they should go together but they're quite resourceful with their pranks)
> 
> ***^^^(a/n nearly placed him in Slytherin cause he's very resourceful but he fit more in Ravenclaw more in my opinion)
> 
> *"(a/n I wasn't quite sure but her sense of humour and actions feel quite Slytherin to me)
> 
> **"(a/n she has potential for Gryffindor but her loyalty towards protecting her family and Camp Jupiter are quite strong too for Hufflepuff)
> 
> **""(a/n in HoO while he does appear as sleepy he seems quite intelligent)
> 
> ***""(a/n Rachel was between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw but of course her creativity outshone)
> 
> a/n wow surprised I was able to update so soon, so do you guys agree with where I sorted everyone, give me your opinion on where you would place the demigods.
> 
> Also has been put up on FanFiction.Net, not yet on A03 cause they haven't responded to me yet D: the same username that I have for this profile TheBicyle


	9. Chapter 8: The snakes shed their skin

Third-Pearson PoV: Gryffindor House, Fifth-year Boy's dorm

Harry woke up in a mood. Not a bad one, but it was certainly a bad mood. It wasn't the type that people knew you were in a bad mood but more of a feeling down. He supposed it was from last night, he and Seamus ended up in a fight that nearly got physical if Thalia hadn't stepped in. A shiver ran down Harry's back as he remembered her hard blue eyes that glared at them as she stormed in commanding them to shut up and argue in the morning as some people were trying to sleep.

He sat up and let out a yawn, rubbing at his eyes and reached for his glasses on his nightstand. He dragged his eyes to look at the clock and his eyes nearly bugged out. "RON! RON! GET UP IT'S NEARLY 8:30! WE'LL MISS BREAKFAST!" Ron shout out of bed, tumbling off the side of the bed and disappeared, Harry stuffed a laugh as he rose out of his bed, fixing the covers and fluffed out the pillow, Ron stood up glaring at Harry.

"Gezz mate, there was no need to be so loud." He grumbled and scratched his head, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. "Best get ready before 'Mione starts storming up." They quickly shoved on their clothes and bolted down the staircase of the boy's dorm nearly running into Hermione. She gave them a miffed look and stood with her hands on her hips, bag slung over her shoulder and resting behind her.

"I was just about to storm up and wake the two of you up, what took the two of you so long? Never mind let's hurry up and get breakfast." She cut them off and made her way to exit the dorm, the boys trailed after her. They ran their way to the Great Hall. "I heard that you had a row with Seamus last night." Harry looked at Hermione in shock for a second before letting out a sigh.

"Yeah well he didn't believe me about what happened in the Third Task, so I sort of went off on him and then Thalia came out of nowhere and stepped in before it could get any worse."

The brunette hummed in understanding before turning to glance at him, "I had the same issue with Lavender as well, you should be careful this year Harry a lot of people probably won't believe you." Harry was about to respond when they finally reached the Great Hall, they opened the doors and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table, but they did a double-take when they noticed all of the American's sitting together, joking and laughing together as they ate their meals.

"Why are you lot sitting here?" Ron grunted as he began to stuff food in his mouth as quickly as he could, they turned to look at him, some of them making blatant faces of disgust or wrinkling their noses.

"I don't see a sign saying that we couldn't." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him, they were dressed in the uniforms that they wore the previous night, each of them having their corresponding house's scarf wrapped around their necks.

Ron scowled at her, setting down the hastily put together 'breakfast-bagel' on his plate. "Well, I'm pretty sure the rest of us don't want you Snakes here." He sneered, Annabeth seemed more amused than offended by the statement, but Percy clearly didn't agree, his eyes narrowing at Ron and flashing a darker green, they seemed to swell in the morning light. 

"I don't think they're that bad.." Neville shyly spoke up, his face reddened as they all turned to look at him. "I-I mean that Hazel has been nothing but nice to me since this morning, Cedella hangs around with the Slytherin's all the time and she treats me right. I was quite surprised when Draco apologized to me at the end of the Fourth year and even offered to tutor me in potions." He wrung his hands looking down at the table. Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Thanks for standing up for me Neville, you didn't have to."

"That's what friends do right?"

"Glad to be friends with you too." Frank gave Neville an almost bashful smile.

A tall dark-skinned witch walked over to them, she had brown eyes shining with determination and dark hair that was pulled back into a braid and wore the Gryffindor uniform. "Hey, Harry have a good summer?"

"Uhhh yeah it was...fine." He hesitated slightly hoping no-one would notice.

"Good, well I have good news for you, I've been made the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." She stood proudly and Harry broke out into a genuine grin of happiness.

"Really?! That's great Angelina!"

"I came to tell you that we'll be holding tryouts for keeper on Friday, I hope to see you there." She walked off as Harry nodded and turned back to finish off his meal.

"How long are the summer holidays here in the UK?" Reyna set down her finished mug of coffee and tidied up her plate, the only one left eating was Leo who would keep nicking a random breakfast item to feast on.

"We have 6 weeks."

Leo chocked on the hash brown he was eating, Jason smacked his back as the Stolls laughed at his misfortune. "Really? We have 11 weeks back in America." Connor's eyebrows were raised, playing with a fork in his hand.

"I don't quite think I can imagine having that short of a summer, that's barely any time at all." Travis picked up a knife to start a mini sword fight with Connor's fork, Clarisse rolled her eyes at the two, twirling a dagger in her hand.

McGonagall walked over to the Gryffindor table with a stack of papers in her hands that she hands off to students as she moves along the length of the table, eventually she reaches where the half-bloods and the Golden Trio were sitting. 

"I trust that you all slept well in your accommodations your Majesties?" 

"Quite well thanks Professor, we feel right at home with letting us all room with each other." Katie smiled politely at McGonagall who nodded her head in understanding.

"Didn't stop you from snoring loudly last night though," Travis muttered from behind his hand, Katie blushed scarlet and turned to glare at the son of Hermes.

Connor snorted and looked at his brother mischievously. "Does she snore louder than Chris?"

"Absolutely!" A glint shone in their eyes as Katie protested.

"Chris doesn't snore." Clarisse glowered at the two brothers.

"You're only saying that because he's your boyfriend."

"Wanna say that again? My knife might be quite cozy up your-" Annabeth coughed and sent a pointed look at Clarisse who sat back down and huffed with crossed arms, Travis stuck his tongue out at her.

"Here are your schedules, if there are any problems with the, don't hesitate to go to your head of years to discuss any changes." Professor McGonagall handed the last of them out and headed fo the doors of the Great Hall, presumedly to set her classroom up for her first lesson.

"So you have your own dorm? And to sleep with your betrothed in the same room? Alone?" Hermione crinkled her eyes in confusion.

"Yup, I wouldn't exactly want to room with people I don't know for a year." Thalia explained.

"But that's the whole point, it helps to build friendships." She protested.

"Wouldn't matter if we wanted to, our parents wouldn't have it, they don't want to risk anything happening to us." Percy scowled slightly at his own words.

"We should get to our first lesson now, we wouldn't leave a good impression for our teachers if we were late." Jason cut off another question that Hermione was going to ask as he rose up from the table to look at his schedule. "Wow, they actually wrote it in Latin, I have Defence Against the Dark Arts first, anyone else has that with me?" Jason mumbled the first part to himself.

"We have that together, we best get going, Umbridge doesn't exactly look like the nicest teacher," Will said, him Katie, Jason, Clovis, Pollux, and Connor set off, Clovis stumbled as he got up but caught himself and scurried off to catch up with the departing demigods.

"Surprise, surprise, we've got Divination." Rachel snorted, seeming somewhat amused, a wicked smile crossed Percy's face.

"This is going to be fun." He rubbed his hands together as he and Rachel let out mock evil cackles.

"Oh, that doesn't sound good." Hazel murmured.

"Rachel, Percy." Lou Ellen came up to them a sad look on her face, she rested a hand on the Oracle's shoulder and whipped away some fake tears. "Get them good for me." The two mock saluted at her resulting in Annabeth to facepalm.

"I'll keep them in line." Reyna stage whispered to her.

"A good thing too, we can't be getting out of character on the first day here," Frank said.

"We should all go now, should we meet by the Lake at break?" They all nodded and went their separate ways for their lessons. 

Ron quickly finished off his meal as Hermione began to usher them out of the Hall, many of the students had already left so they speed-walked on their way to History of Magic which they (unfortunately) shared with the Slytherin's. 

"Do you think they really allow them to sleep in the same room?" Ron panted out as they run for stairs that were about to move, they pushed their legs harder and lept just as it turned away.

"It seemed that they are, I'm pretty sure that Professor Dumbledore has no choice but to, they would probably just tell their parents anything that upsets them and it might cause problems." Hermione caught her breath and leaned onto the banister, adjusting her bag back onto her shoulders.

"So they'll be just like Malfoy then?" Harry grumbled as they set off again when the stairs connected to the floor just above, they set off running again for the classroom, they quietly opened the door taking the only available seats, which happened to be next to where Thalia and Piper were sitting with Lavender, Parvati and Cedella were sitting. They took their seats just as Professor Bins floated through the wall.

Thalia snorted into her hand as the ghost began to drawl in his monotonous voice. "Nico will have a field trip with this one, I dare say that by tomorrow he shall be ranting no-stop about unregistered ghosts."

"What do you mean by...unregistered?" Hermione cautiously asked looking up from the notes she was already jotting down. 

"King Hadrien, Nico and Hazel's father, usually deals with handling the registration of ghosts and the alike across the globe, after all, it is _his_ domain. He handed the title of 'Ghost King' to Nico two years back so now he generally monitors and registers ghosts." Piper explained, her voice seeming quite enchanting.

"So what will he do to the ghosts at Hogwarts then?" Lavender twirled her ponytail around her fingers, her nails were painted gold and red, a few bracelets hung on her wrists just barely being hidden by the length of her robes.

"The worst he'll do is banish them for punishment, but I wouldn't worry too much, Hazel and Will wouldn't let him." Piper reassured.

"As much as some of them annoy me not all of the ghosts are bad." Pansy came and sat next to Cedella who gave the girl a hug. The rest of the table, apart from Piper and Thalia, stiffened and stared at Pansy like she was an alien. "What?"

"Well you are sitting on the _Gryffindor_ side Panz, there's no need to act so surprised." Draco cocked an eyebrow at her from the other side of the room where he was resting his chin in the palm of his left hand and a quill in his right hand. Blaise was slouched down in his chair slightly with his head resting on Draco's.

Pansy rolled her eyes at him and turned back towards the Gryffindors with an apprehensive smile on her face. "You all have good summers?" Neville shifted in his seat and nervously chewed on his lips.

"I ummm well yeah. Yes, I did." He stuttered out.

"That's good."

"Why exactly are you here Pansy? Come to poke fun at us again?" Hermione glared at her setting down her quill, Cedella sighed and shook her head.

"So it's wrong for me to come and apologize for how I acted and treated you all since the First year?" She countered, her hard-set face seeming to turn stonier.

Hermione sputtered, a blush rising on her cheeks. "No! It's just that....you don't usually act like this." Pansy shrugged.

"People can change, it took some time for most of us to realize that our prejudice on blood supremacy was awry and as a house well all decided to change our ways and make amendments to our house's reputation. I can't promise that everyone in Slytherin has changed but we're doing the best that we can. So I want to personally apologize to you all for how I've bullied and embarrassed you over the years. I would like to have some more girlfriends to hang out with, Cedella and I would love that." She slung an arm around other witch's shoulders and winked at her.

"You better not be stealing our girlfriend from us again Parkinson!" Blaise called from Draco's head.

"Wouldn't dream of it Zabini!"

Lavender and Parvati squealed, clapping their hands together. "Oh my god Lavs."

"I know like Parvati, do you know what this means?"

"We won." They gave each other high fives and began firing questions rapidly to Cedella, Pansy joining in to add in 'details' that she believes Cedella forgot and teased her friend in good humour.

"Φαίνεται ότι δεν χρειάζεται καν να προσπαθήσουμε να ενώσουμε τα σπίτια, απλά το κάνουν μόνοι τους*" Thalia chuckled to Piper.

"Αυτό μπορεί να είναι πιο εύκολο από ό, τι νομίζαμε, ίσως αυτό θα ήταν σαν διακοπές για εμάς**" Piper responded.

"What did you guys just say?" Ron frowned at them, Thalia narrowed her eyes at him, the blue seeming to flash like lightning.

"That's the whole point of speaking in another language, to have some privacy." Ron shrunk back and sunk in his chair to try and hide himself from her view, Hermione sighed and went back to hurriedly writing down notes for the lesson. The lesson continued on, Binns droned on, still not noticing that almost all of the students weren't paying attention at all. Ron was slouched on the table taking a nap, Piper and Thalia mostly talked to themselves in their unknown language occasionally chipping into the conversations that were going on between Lavender, Parvati, Cedella and Pansy.

Harry sighed and gazed up at the ceiling, he hoped that maybe Snape had changed like the Slytherin's had claimed to, although he still doubted it, he absolutely apprehended the DADA lesson later on with Umbridge, he had a gut feeling that all it would bring is trouble.

**Later at Break, near the Black Lake...**

Percy dipped his toes into the lake, a tingle travelled up his spine as his skin connected with the cool surface of the water,a jolt of energy surged through him as his feet disappeared beneath the dark waters, he would've dived into the water if Reyna hadn't grabbed onto the back of his scarf.

"You can take a dip later once we've all talked."

"Yeah, sorry it's that....there's something about this water that's different from any I've ever been in." He circled a foot in the water creating a miniature whirlpool.

"You can be angsty later Percy, they're all here now."Rachel said from her spot on the bank of the lake, Percy and Reyna looked behind them to notice the rest of the demigods walking down to them, laughing and talking, yet still making it look elegant, even when Leo bounced around most likely babbling about something. Those lessons from Hecate really did pay off, there was no way he would be able to pull off the aristocratic attitude without any help.

They found a spot to sit down in a circle, Percy swivelled around not bothering to put his feet back into his shoes, Clarisse gave him a deadpanned look at his feet than back at his face and gave an unamused face, he gave her a cheeky smile in return.

"Everyone's days been good so far?" Hazel asked.

"I think one of our aims for uniting the houses might not even need our interference," Piper said.

"That's a good thing then, that should at least ensure that they are prepared as a school for their war." Pollux hummed twirling a finger above the ground to allow a few plants to grow.

"From what Pansy said it seems more like an internalized prejudice between wizards for years that will be hard to change, the best we can do is promote house unity and push the wizards to unite themselves," Thalia suggested, they all nodded in agreement.

"So Percy, Rachel." Lou Ellen smirked at the two, "Anything interesting happen in Divination?" Rachel and Percy exchanged smiles as Reyna sighed in defeat.

"Well.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n so I've gotten a few reviews that suggested I move my comments throughout the story to either the start or end which I will be doing, sorry for that inconveniences it may bring. Enjoyyy
> 
> *It looks like we don't even need to try to unite the houses, they just might be doing it themselves **This just might be easier than we thought, maybe this will be like a vacation for us


	10. Chapter 9: Beware the spades (in the deck of card silly)

Third-Person PoV: **The Divination Tower, two hours ago**

Reyna eyed Percy and Rachel as sly looks crossed their faces, she gave subtle coughs to let the two know that she was watching them before turning to the Professor to listen as well as an ADHD teenager could. The classroom was cramped with small circular tables and plush armchairs and pouffes, scattered around the room were crystal balls, teacups, teapots, candles, and little boxes of teabags. A light smog seemed to have settled around the room which the Praetor heavily believed was incense although it smelt heavily of perfume.

The Professor was best described as what a typical hippie in Reyna's eyes, she was thin and draped herself in shawls and shawls she covered herself with bangles, strings of beads, and glittering sequins. The thick-rimmed glasses that she wore made her eyes seem way bigger than they should be, almost bug-eyed. Her voice was ethereal when she spoke.

"Welcome to the last year of Divination, I'm surprised that so many of you survived the summer." Reyna noticed that some of the students rolled their eyes or huffed at her words, maybe this was her usual behaviour, trying to act like she could see as well as an Oracle could into the future. Then again, Rachel was an Oracle, not a Seer, there appeared to be some difference between the two.

She heard Percy mumble an "I'm surprised I did too." under his breath as Trelawney moved towards her table at the front.

"My Eye tells me that we have three new students with us, I pray that they stay with us till the end of the year." She wailed as her large eyes settled on them. "Beware of the water, you may make either friend or foe." She whirled around just before Percy snorted and Rachel chuckled, a few of the other Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's that were with them eyed them up, Reyna gave both of them swift kicks underneath the table which shut them up quite quickly and got them to straighten themselves out.

"In the past years, we have looked at Astrology, Tessomancy, Crystal-gazing, Dream Interpretation, Palmistry, and Bird entrails. This year we shall start by covering Fire-Omens and Cartomancy." From the corner of her eye, she noticed Percy involuntarily shiver at the mention of Fire-Omens, maybe it had something to do with down there.

"I'm sure that you all purchased a set of cards, this lesson we shall start by learning the meanings behind each card and attempt reading each other's futures." She reached into the backpack that contained her book on the cards and the packet of Tarot cards. She emptied the packet into her hands and spread them out in front of her onto the table. She peered down at them and picked them up, Reyna had never quite liked prophecies or anything that delved into the future. Having something set in stone that she couldn't control it wasn't nice, yet at the same time it was somewhat reassuring, but the Fates were never kind, especially to demigods.

When she turned back into the lesson she just had enough time to listen to Trelawney say that they should all start reading each other's futures, she sighed, she supposed she'd have to catch up, later on, she shifted in her seat to just catch Percy and Rachel giving each other mischievous looks. Her eyes thinned as the two drew out their cards.

"What are you both up to?" She said under her breath, Rachel grinned at the dark-haired girl and placed down into a wheel formation in the middle of the table.

"Whatever do you mean RARA?" She batted her eyelashes at her in an innocent manner.

"We would never intentionally cause trouble." Percy gave her his signature crooked smile as he turned over 12 of the cards that Rachel had placed, he glanced over them and handed them over to Rachel who took away the remaining cards in the wheel and placed the twelve he had picked face down. He furrowed his eyebrows and carefully selected three cards, he allowed the Oracle to take away the other nine cards off the table and placed the three face-up, and gave a dramatic gasp. Rachel grinned down at them and copied with an over the top:

"Oh no Percy!" This attracted the attention of some of the class and the airy Professor, Trelawney padded over and held a hand to her mouth, a hand was placed on her forehead as she began to topple over, a student quickly flicked their wand to a nearby chair to catch the Professor before she hit the ground.

"What is it, Professor?"

"Is he in danger?"

"Oh yes, terrible, terrible danger!" The chatter in the room started to rise in volume at her words.

"What did he get?" a curious student asked.

"P-percy got the ten of spades, a seven of spades and a seven of diamonds." Rachel stuttered between her covered mouth, which Reyna very well knew wasn't from fright but rather laughter.

"Not good, not good!" Trelawney wailed from her position from the plush armchair. "Violence, ill omens, and heavy losses beware, beware!" She suddenly stopped in her warnings and stood up, staring at the ceiling. "My crystal ball calls me, class is dismissed, for the next lesson I advise you all to read up on the combinations of Cartomancy." She rushed to her table and began setting a large, extravagant crystal ball on the table, she sat and waited for the Badgers and Ravens to clamber down the ladder as she fixed her gaze on the ball. Just as Reyna closed the trap door behind her she connected her eyes with Trelawney who blinked owlishly at her.

Once she was down the daughter of Bellona witnessed her fellow students give their condolences and wishing Percy luck, who easily played along with it, eventually they all cleared off. Reyna tapped her feet on the ground and gave the two a wolf glare.

"We didn't mean to make her react like that." Percy held up his hands in surrender, Rachel nodded, her ginger hair bounced with the movement of her head.

"It was a simple trick that some of the Hermes kids taught me to rig stuff like that. For once we didn't need to use our superb acting skills to wiggle out of a life or death situation." The atmosphere was tense as they stood in the hallways.

"Let's head down to the lake, I hate to admit it but I spaced out when she was talking about the cards."

"Yeah, with ADHD procrastination is your greatest superpower." Percy and Rachel laughed at his response and Reyna cracked a small smile as they set off towards their destination.

Present Time: **The Black Lake, Break**

Lou Ellen released a witch-like cackle as she doubled over, "I just might need to one you both up when I have my Divination lesson."

"Just don't blow anything up." Katie sighed.

"Is that just for her or all of us, cause I can guarantee that something will blow up in Potions last period," Leo spoke.

"Hmmm, think of all the new pranks we could test out here to bring to Camp." Travis shrewdly smiled.

"The combinations of Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration would be entertaining, as long as we know the counter's for them all it will all be fine." Connor waved a hand in front of him.

"No. That applies to you all, I don't want to find anything in my bed, again." Annabeth growled at the Stolls, who in turn rolled their eyes and lifted their hands in mock surrender.

Jason pulled out a watch from his pocket and flickered his eyes over it. "It's nearly time for our next lesson, we should head back." He shoved the pocket watch back in and began to stand up and recover his things. They groaned before reluctantly gathering their belongings and rising from their seats along the shore of the lake, they then walked at slow pace towards the Castle, asking each other what lessons they had and what the teachers that they had so far were like. Eventually they reached the entrance of the castle and pushed open the doors and began to head their separate ways.

"You got Potions with us this time Frank?" Frank nodded at Piper's question, he was then grabbed by the arm by Thalia, who flung another arm around Piper's shoulder's.

"We'll be seeing you losers later!" She marched off dragging her two fellow Gryffindor's with her.

"Anyone else got a free with us?" Percy had an arm wrapped around Annabeth's waist and glanced around at the rest of them.

"And watch you guys snog? Nah, I'm good, Reyna shall we delve on a quest to discover the kitchens?" Travis spoke in an over the top British voice. The dark hair shrugged, rolling her eyes at his antics and chose the pathway to the left.

"Some of the wizards in my house told me that the kitchens are behind a painting on the same corridor as our dorms. I think a cup of coffee will help with going over the Divination work." Travis gave the rest of them a salute before heading off after her. 

"I was actually thinking of going to try and find where the Thestrals are." Hazel piped up.

"I'll come, in the Forbidden Forest right?" Hazel nodded at Lou Ellen.

"There must be a lot of magical creatures in there..."

"Well we have Care of Magical Creatures so we can go the same way." Will gestured to himself, Katie, Pollux, Clovis (who had dozed off standing up), Connor and Jason.

"Then we better get a move on then, I can see most of the class there already." Pollux, indicated with his head, they could see most of the class crowded around Professor Grubbly-Plank at the edge of the forest. They dashed off, while dragging Clovis who woke with a start and started running himself.

"And then there were seven."

"Sorry Leo, we've got Charms, see you guys at Lunch." Rachel shook her head and went off with Butch and Clarisse.

"And then there were four."

"It''l be two soon Valdez, we've got Transfiguration and I'm pretty sure that McGonagall isn't getting any older." Nico stormed off, Leo waved a quick bye to Percy and Annabeth before he bounded after the short boy, who was surprisingly quick.

"Wanna check out the lake again?" Percy cocked an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"You looked pretty friendly with it earlier." She smirked as they walked back towards the entrance of the castle.

He snorted and shook his head. "Not like Reyna would let me get in her."

"Ahh, well we're sorry for interrupting your moment with her" Annabeth giggled next to him, she stopped and then added, "The Slytherin dorm rooms are right under the lake you know." Percy raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Really? Dam now I really wish that I was sorted into Slytherin."

"Only you seaweed brain, but it does give me ideas for some designs..." She trailed off deep in thought as they tracked back towards the edge of the lake and sat down on the dock. They took off their cloaks, shoes and socks, Percy rolled up his trousers and they dipped their feet into the water. It was quiet, but the silence was comfortable between them, Annabeth rested her head on his shoulder, and he in turn tested his head on top of her's, they both wrapped an arm around each other's waist as they settled in on one another. 

"Do you like it here?" Annabeth voiced, Percy hummed and kicked his feet in the water harder. He lifted his head from hers and turned his gaze towards the castle, he took it in and allowed himself to think for a moment.

"I guess, I mean it would be better if we didn't have to do homework, or that exam at the end of the year." He mimed being sick at the thought of sitting a test. "But I guess that I would've been doing one regardless. As long as we don't get pulled into any drama with these wizards then I'm fine."

"I feel the same too, I'm a bit worried about what we should do if a monster comes, there's so many of us here it's only a matter of time." She bit her lip and furrowed her eyes, her fingers tapped on the wood next to her as her leg bounced slightly, she caught Percy's eye for a second before looking away just as quickly.

"What is it Annabeth?" She nervously looked at him again, the tapping on the wood increased before stopping, she rested a hand on Percy's knee and turned slightly towards him.

"I'm a bit concerned about how Voldemort survived." She confessed, she twirled a strand of her blonde curls and gnawed her lips, "I assume that the little Phoenix club has no idea on how he survived either, I'm just worried that whatever method he's used could have been from our world. I'm hoping that it's something from the Wizarding World but who even knows at this point. We can't allow other wizards to find out how he did it, it might affect the gods and if it affects them then it affects us too." 

Percy leisurely nodded his head as he allowed himself to digest what she had just said. "For now, let's just take it one step at a time before we jump ahead of ourselves, wise girl. We can ask Nico to look into any other methods of necromancy that he knows and we can all go to the library from time to time to look at ways wizards can avoid death. Nico could maybe even ask the ghosts of they have any idea."

"And what do we do when we find out how he survived?" She worried her lip further.

"Let's leave that for future Percy and future Annabeth to worry about, right now present Percy is gonna kiss the heck out of your lips if you don't stop biting them." The last part was growled as he pulled them both into the lake, Annabeth squealed as they fell in, her vision was overtaken by the ominous waters of the Black Lake. A bubble of air was formed around them as Percy's lips found he's, she sighed against him and melted into his embrace as she was held tight to him. Her hands travelled from his back to his hair, her fingers combing themselves through his tangled locks and massaging his scalp, he hummed against her lips in contentment. 

Annabeth felt his lips open on hers and his tongue gently brushed on her already bruised lips, using the muscle he traced her lower lip back and forth, the blonde groaned, her mouth opened as she greeted his tongue with hers. Percy lifted a hand to cup her cheek and tilted her head to the left and his to the right. 

They moved even closer, if that was possible, as their tongues tangled and their hands began to leave lingering touches. The teenagers briefly parted for before they dived back into a ravenous kiss, just as Annabeth's hand moved underneath Percy's shirt the ravenette pulled back and glanced up at the surface with a frown.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun." He dryly mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Someone's throwing stones, I guess our free period is already over." he pouted which caused Annabeth to laugh at him and pat his head.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time tonight." She winked at him, the son of Poseidon blushed and shot them up to the surface so that he didn't have to give a response, as they both broke the surface he was met with a rock in the face.

"το σκατά!" (“The fuck!”) He rubbed at where Travis had accidentally thrown a rock at him, another was in his hand about to be dashed down in the water, he let out a sheepish laugh as the two demigods climbed up on the deck and threw the other behind him.

"I thought I was gonna have to dive in and find you two doing the hanky panky.” He let out a fake sigh and wiped at the imaginary sweat on his brow.

“Travis! We weren’t doing that, just kissing.” Annabeth insisted as she fixed her hair and pulled back on her socks and shoes. Percy scoffed at her statement.

“Sure didn’t seem like it when you put your hand up my shirt.” Percy raised an eyebrow at her in amusement as she reddenned again and glared at him.

“Percy!” She shrieked at him, Percy just shrugged his shoulders at her while Travis let out a wolf whistle.

“As exciting as it is to watch the two of you flirt, we have a lesson to get to.”

Time-Skip: **Lunch**

Percy face planted as soon as he took a seat at the Hufflepuff table. “Somebody kill me now.” He grumbled into the wood, Annabeth slapped his shoulder and pinched his side.

“Sit up seaweed brain, everyone’s staring.” She hissed at him, pinching the small of his pack causing him to bolt upright.

“I think they’re staring at you more than me.” He muttered to her as he began to start serving food onto his plate.

“I think it’s cause we’re Slytherin’s.” Travis shrugged as he came back from the brazier having already sacrificed a portion of his food to the gods. Percy sighed as he forced himself up and scraped some off, praying to his father and whatever deity would aid to stop him from yeeting himself off the Astronomy Tower by the end of the week.

Katie plopped herself next to Travis, planting a kiss on his cheek, “Harry had a fight with Umbridge in Dark arts last period.”

“No way.” Travis gasped, lowering his fork that was halfway to his mouth.

“Yes way!” Connor sat opposite him.

“It is clear that the Ministry is insistent on not believing what Dumbledore and Harry have to say.” Will sat down next to Katie.

“I get where they’re coming from.” Jason took a seat next to Percy and put away his glasses into his pocket, “They just had the word of a 14-year-old that turned up with a dead body that their most fearsome villain that was claimed to be dead over a decade ago is alive. There really isn’t much evidence to support what he’s saying, so who wouldn’t think that he’s at least delusional, but we know that he’s still alive, they all do, it’s just easier to believe in a lie at times than face the truth.” 


	11. Chapter 10: Chinese Whispers just got intense

**Third-Person PoV:**

They all took in the heavyweight of Jason's words, it was true, this 'quest' will prove to be a lot harder if pretty much 90% of the wixen in Britain refused to believe in the rise of their enemy, and when Voldemort actually decided to show his face they would most definitely ask them for help, help which they already rejected. But then again, it wasn't like the Order were an actual government group, but if they were to reject Britain's request to aid them in their war then all alliances would be cut, and Hecate would be pissed, and no demigod wanted to be at the receiving end of an angry Goddess.

"Let's talk more on _that stuff_ later, who knows who might be listening." Annabeth bit into some of her roast potatoes, the others following. The demigods were spaced out between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, some of them at the red and gold table sitting near the Golden Trio, most likely to listen in on their conversations.

"I think the first thing we should do to help is help Harry control his temper," Connor mumbled underneath his breath, barely moving his lips but ensuring that it was loud enough for those who needed to hear him. Jason nodded along with Katie, Will tapped his fingers along the table as he bit into a sandwich.

"He gets defensive and riled up when someone questions whether he was truthful, Thalia said she had to storm up to their room last night cause she could hear him arguing with Seamus about what happened in the Third Task." Pollux sipped into his goblet of grape juice. "The only question is how we can do that without offending him. I know that when someone thinks you're lying it's the most frustrating feeling in the world." He grumbled, they all nodded at least have been in a situation like that once.

"How about some sort of therapy or doing some well-being?" Rachel suggested, doodling in the small notebook that she had placed on the table, ink starting to smudge on her fingers. Will seemed to brighten at the idea, a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"That might help a bit, it could help him get rid of stress and built-up frustration as well as reduce the likelihood of him exploding at others..." Will trailed off with a glint of intrigue in his eyes, a hand stroking his chin and his other hand tapped at the table.

"That's a good start, I think that's definitely at the top of priorities, there's something else but it would be best to discuss it later." Percy nodded his head and rested his head in his left hand, a glimmer of it caught Reyna's attention.

"Wearing your ring today?" She raised an eyebrow at him, Percy blushed and bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

"Annabeth would kill me if I didn't wear it."

"You bet seaweed brain." A dangerous glimmer shone in her eyes. Clovis snorted awake, he quickly took in his surroundings blearily before rolling his shoulders back and sitting up.

"What did I miss?" He bit into a cake and began pouring some hot chocolate into a mug for himself.

"Nothing much, Harry got detention cause of his anger issues and Percy's an absolute simp." Travis nonchalantly.

"I'm not a simp." Percy hissed back at Travis. Travis cocked an eyebrow at the son of Poseidon he glanced down at his ring then back up at his face the gave him an 'are-you-for-real' facial expression. Percy mumbled some incoherent words at the other demigod and turning back to the pizza he had on his plate.

The other demigods chuckled at the two which only seemed to catch the attention of the other students on the Hufflepuff table, a loud gasp was suddenly heard which promptly hushed the influx of voices in the Great Hall, even catching the attention of the Professors. It was a young Hufflepuff student, possibly in her second or third year she was stood up and gazing in shock at Annabeth's hand which was still raised.

"Is that an engagement ring?!" Her loud voice was easily heard throughout the hall, the statement only seemed to silence the students further as they waited in anticipation for the blonde's response.

"Uhh yes, what about it?" She furrowed her eyes at them, unsure of how to interpret the interest of the girl.

"Oh, my Merlin! Imagine being engaged this young!"

"Do you think it's an arranged marriage because they're royalty?"

"I wish I could have a ring like that!" 

Excited chatter spread throughout the Hall, mostly from the female students. "Who's your fiance?" The question seemed to once again grab the attention of the Hogwarts Student's as their curiosity took over. Annabeth let out a soft smile as she raised a hand to cup Percy's chin.

"It would be this dork sitting next to me." Some of the students sighed while others gave Percy and Annabeth envious looks.

"That's sweet, how did you propose? It had to have been romantic right?" Lavender called over from the Gryffindor table. The Demigods (plus Rachel) all shared a look, clearly trying to keep in their laughter, it was short-lived as Thalia and Clarisse were the first one to give in, Percy looked at them half annoyed, half amused. He crossed his arms, cheeks flushed pink.

"It's not even that funny." 

"Jackson, it took you _four years_ of pining to get together with Chase, even when you did it was Chase who kissed you. As if your oblivious self would be the one to propose." Clarisse snorted through her laughter.

"I am not oblivious!" He protested.

"Kelp head, Annie kissed you a year before you got together and you _still_ seemed bent on believing that she didn't like you," Thalia smirked at him, he spluttering, his blush only darkening. Annabeth chuckled at Percy and turned back to the Hufflepuff student.

"I was the one that proposed actually, I threw an apple at him." Annabeth reached for Percy's left wrist and held it up so that the ring could be seen. The muttering rose a bit, mostly in confusion.

"How is throwing an apple romantic?" A Ravenclaw asked, he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"In Ancient Greece, if a man was to throw an apple at a woman, though I suppose that the roles were reversed in their case, and if the apple was caught it was considered as a marriage proposal," Travis said.

"I still remember when Annabeth stalked towards Percy at lunch with that scary look on her face that's telling you to watch out. The atmosphere was so tense, I thought she was going to kill him there and then with that face, she was making. Then she threw the apple at him and he caught it but just stood there confused." Connor spoke.

"To be honest I was a bit stumped about why she did that too, she looked so frustrated with him but then she got on one knee took the apple from him and opened it to show him the ring, and asked 'Would you do the honour of marrying me?'," Travis said in an overdramatic girlish voice, flipping his imaginary long hair.

"And you wanna know what he did? He just started crying, never seen you cry so much in my life Perce!" Connor held a hand to his heart, Percy just scowled at him in embarrassment.

"It was totally worth taking a picture of the moment." Lou Ellen grinned as she held up a photograph, only those sitting near her on the Gryffindor table could see, the photo showed Percy sitting at a stone bench with a white tablecloth fringed with purple and the number three embroidered on the end of it was a green trident. He was facing slightly away from the camera at an angle, one of his hands were covering his mouth and his other hand was held out to Annabeth, who was still kneeling on the ground, as she slid the ring that he was currently wearing onto his ring finger. Tears were streaked down his face but it was clearly happy tears, in the background, there were many kids of a range of ages, some of them were the demigods that were currently with them in the Hall, some of them bore a resemblance to one another sharing common features, they were all captured mid cheer in the photo.

"That is a lot of tears Percy," Fred said with raised eyebrows.

"A lot of you look alike," Hermione commented, her eyebrows furrowed as if she was attempting to solve an impossible maths problem.

"What can we say, some of us have a lot of siblings, the family is about to get bigger with those two getting hitched." Leo shrugged, it would be quite difficult to explain to the wizards that they were all technically related despite the Gods not having DNA without giving away the fact that their parents were Gods and Goddesses and they were half-bloods. Just thinking about it was enough to hurt his head.

**Later that day, the Demigods private Common Room...**

Travis, Percy, and Rachel thrust open the doors and they rushed in and collapsed onto one of the couches, failing to keep in their laughter. "Oh, Gods! Her face! I thought she would have combusted there and then!" Travis spluttered out as he fell off the couch, only promoting them to laugh harder.

"What happened?" Connor asked, the rest of the demigods in the seventh year walked into their common room as well, Reyna and Annabeth looked quite satisfied with themselves while Clarisse and Butch were more amused.

ars"In short Reyna and Annabeth weren't taking any of Umbridge's bullshit," Butch replied, Hazel let out a yelp at his crude use of words. Nico covered her ey.

"Careful Butch there are children in the room." Thalia then covered his ears.

"Yeah, there are children in the room Butch." Nico glared at Thalia, she glared back, a tense silence settled between them. Jason stood up and settled between the two.

"Now that _we're all alone_ , let's continue on the discussion from lunch." Thalia and Nico backed down, turning their backs on each other and Jason released a sigh of relief.

"At lunch, we were thinking of helping Harry first with his anger issues, if he continues like he is he will only just get everyone hurt." Will bounced one of his knees as he sat cross-legged on a cushion.

"That's a good idea, but how will we do that? A lot of people on the Gryffindor table were whispering about him, I swear that this school can cook up worse rumours than camp can, and Hermione and Ron were arguing again, and if the whole school wasn't distracted by Percy and Annabeth he would have let his anger out on them. He seems to get worked up over a lot of things and is easily offended." They all hummed as Piper spoke.

"Put him in a situation where his anger results in the worse possible outcome." They all stared at Clovis, partly shocked that he was fully awake, that didn't happen often.

"Like in mortal danger? Life or death situation?" Frank asked perplexed.

"Sort of, we can start with therapy sessions to help him with his anger, and then I could cast a nightmare on him when he's asleep to get him to fully acknowledge it." Clovis closed his eyes as he snuggled into his pillow.

"I think it would work, or at least steer him into the right mindset quicker, I think we should also work on his impulsiveness, something tells me that will lead to Sirius' death at the end of the year." Nico voiced his thoughts.

"Percy you said you had something earlier you wanted to talk about." Katie nodded towards him, Percy looked confused for a few seconds before he lit up with realization.

"Right, Annabeth thinks we should also look into how Moldyshorts survived, better be safe knowing that it doesn't have links to the Godly world."

"Good point, the Library has a forbidden section, I have some ideas on how to sneak past the defenses that they've put up, Nico you can help me." Nico rolled his eyes at Lou Ellen who stuck her tongue out in response.

"There are a few ways that a mortal could do necromancy, most of it is from other cultures and religions, but from what I've heard that Voldemort was able to do it was definitely nothing like those ways, he'd either have to be a child of Hades or it's some type of Wizardry necromancy. I'll ask my dad and Thanatos if they have an idea but no promises."

"Do you guys think we should get the school to somewhat believe Harry?" Hazel asked.

"What do you mean by that Hazel?"

"Them not believing in Harry is only going to cause issues in the future but there's no way that they'll believe him unless Voldemort showed up and started attacking them. A lot of them think he's gone insane and is an attention-seeker, they also think that Dumbledore has lost his marbles. Some of the rumours they believe in like the Death Eaters being active, I heard that there was an attack from them just before they started school last year so at least they believe that. The Slytherins know that he's back because some of their parents are Death Eaters.

But no one is ever going to fully believe Harry, there's no concrete evidence that he's back, just because the Death-Eaters are active once again doesn't mean that he's back, the Order went about it the wrong way of informing the public of his return, it would've been smarter to say that the Death Eaters are active again and want to get revenge for their fallen Dark Lord, the Ministry probably would have taken more action on this. The Order thinks that the Ministry and everyone else is idiots, they're right that the Ministry is being stupid but they have an actual reason to not believe them, sometimes you can only rely on someone's word so much before it just sounds ridiculous, and to a community that has been told that he was dead and now is back it does sound like they are crazy and seeking attention." They all looked at Hazel with wide eyes as she finished her rant, the daughter of Hades squirmed under their looks, Frank rested a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Those are some really good points sis." Nico gave her a thumbs up the rest of them nodding. "I think the best we can do is convince the rest of the school that something is going to happen until we can get concrete evidence that Voldemort is indeed alive to them."

"Anyone have anything else they want to add?" Reyna glanced around at the demigods and Oracle, "Let's get started on our homework them, the sooner we finish it the more time we have to start taking actions on our mission." Leo let out a cry of 'why?' and slammed his head onto the coffee table.

**Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Common Room...**

Hermione placed down her quill and held up her parchment that was filled with her elegant handwriting. She skimmed through it and grinned in satisfaction at the work she had just completed, she rolled it up and placed it into her bag that rested on the floor beside her and looked next to her to see how Ron and Harry were getting on with their work, which wasn't very well. Harry for once was behind Ron, his face screwed up in frustration with a tight grip on his quill.

"Hurry up Harry, you have detention with Umbridge soon." She frowned at him, his frustration was quickly turned to her, his scowl deepened further.

"There's no need to remind me Hermione, and I know I just can't concentrate on it."

"Don't tell me you've already finished 'Mione," Ron complained.

"Of course I have Ron, honestly the work isn't that hard, just look at the question more carefully." She prodded a finger where Ron had sloppily written the title for the essay they were supposed to write for the end of the week.

"Not everyone is as smart as you Hermione, way to remind me that I'm dumb." Ron slunk in his seat, Hermione was about to retort but Harry stopped them before it could get worse.

"Could the both of you stop? All you've been doing is argue all day!" Hermione looked at him with tears in her fearful eyes and Ron stared at him stunned.

"How about we take a break from homework?" Hermione suggested with a quiet voice, Ron was quick to stuff his supplies back into his bag. "I never knew that they had that many siblings?" Harry gave her a baffled look.

"Who?" He fixed his glasses on the ridge of his nose.

"The Americans, I saw at least 10 people who shared a resemblance to Annabeth and 7 others with Travis and Connor in that photograph that Lou Ellen took out." 

"Blimey, you actually looked?" Ron looked stunned.

"It was practically right in our faces Ron, of course, I was going too!" She exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"I suppose their parents love to get it on a lot." The trio jumped as Fred and George seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"When did you two get here." Ron reddened heavily, the tips of his ears practically glowing red.

"Long enough to hear you talk about the Americans." Fred shrugged with a grin on his face.

"Here we were thinking that our family was big but their's must be massive if they have a whole camp run just for their family." George whistled as he settled on the floor.

"But don't you think they're a little too young to be getting married?" The twins looked at each other from Hermione's query.

"Nah, from that picture and the way that they are I can tell it's real love they have." Fred waved her off.

"Maybe in their culture, it's fine to get married that young." George shrugged.

"I've heard some rumours going around that she's actually pregnant," Fred whispered mischievously.

"Or that it was actually a peace treaty between their two families."

"Or that she's a vampire and has him under a spell."

"Those are ridiculous rumours, who would believe them?" Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Apparently the whole school," The twins replied in unison, the witch shook her head in either exasperation or disbelief and looked back at the clock. 

"I think you should head for your detention with Umbridge Harry, it's nearly time." Harry sighed and gathered his belongings.

"Don't worry mate, just make sure that to convince her to be there for Quidditch tryouts, don't want Angelina to have your head." Harry solemnly nodded before he headed out of the Common Roon and ventured into the bleak yet welcoming hallways of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanna include a Percabeth wedding (I have it all planned out, in Ancient Greece they tended to have weddings in what we call today January as that was Hera's month or smth) would you guys like that? Cause I can't remember if it was on AO3 or FanFiction.Net but someone commented on how they like that my fics don't have too much drama cause tbh sometimes I feel like the drama is unnecessary cause I feel like it would mostly be conflicts of disagreements and distrust. I want the biggest drama to be the tension between the demigods not wanting to help and possibly the differences in Wizarding culture, cause in HP we mostly see how the Wizarding Society is in Britain and a few glimpses of others. I like books like that cause they just seem to really create that anticipation.
> 
> Someone also asked for my transitions to not jump as much, I do admit I do love having such transitions in books and movies so I'll try my hardest not to make such sudden ones but make them flow. Also, I'll try to reel in the characterization of my OCs and the relationships that I've built between characters a bit more. I do agree that some of it doesn't feel quite narrow or understandable enough, of course, some of my OCs will appear more as they have a more prominent role in the story. Like Cedella does come across as a bit of a bitch cause she's very outspoken and quite 'Gryffindor' in speaking her mind in the bluntest way possible but she also can be quite affectionate with her boyfriends and friends and can be quite open-minded at times. She teases people a lot cause that's one way of showing her love (the exact way I do). Dana is quiet and shy but easy to annoy, I don't think I'll make her scary but when she is it could be more like that little girl who is trying to be scary but it clearly isn't working.
> 
> Lastly, someone suggested that I get one of the demigod couples preggers. Any suggestion? Yay or nay? (Frazel it to for the cut, she's 14 nope!), like it leans more towards Percabeth cause they might (I'm still deciding, might start throwing hints about it in chapters) get married and even if he Wizards think it's too so they're married they can whole ass have kids, also tension between Wizarding Societies >:3
> 
> I would greatly appreciate you guys opinions and open to suggestion, updates may start getting further between cause my mocks sucked and I have an important essay to do and two internal assessments and Uni ain't got time for my procrastination, I'll never discontinue or put this story on Hiatus cause I love writing this (and the other one), and just want to finish it, like any writer there will be times that my mind goes blank but at least I'm not giving up!


	12. Chapter 11:Don't let the bed bugs bite

**Third-Person PoV:**

_The cavern shook around her. Debris was cascading around her like snow, she could faintly hear the distant screaming of her mother as the slippery liquid started to rise from the ground, filling the dark world around her. The Giant cursed at her, aiming to hit her but was blasted apart as a large rock sailed through it, blasting apart into a golden shower of jewels. Their last means of escape were cut off as the entrance to the cavern was cut off._

_It was pouring in fast. It was up to her waist now, she wildly turned about in the darkness for her mother, she heard the splashing near her but couldn't see her, she called out for her put all that came out was a gurgle a the oil pooled in. She gasped and gagged, trying to cough it out, but even more, just came in. She flapped her arms and kicked her dreary legs to push towards the top but it wasn't enough. She was sinking and running out of breath._

_Then she wasn't pushing out oil from her mouth, it was hard and cold. And she was choking on it. Her vision brightened for just a few seconds to recognize that she was being overflowed by jewels, she lifted a hand and furrowed her eyebrows, demanding that the jewels sink back into the ground. But they didn't listen and just kept coming in and was filling up her mouth. A cold hand grasped her wrist and she was pulled out of the pit of gems._

_"Why? It's all your fault! If you'd just done your part we wouldn't be dead!" Her mother shrieked, her usually brown eyes were colder than they used to be._

_"B-but I'm not dead..." She trailed off before she was interrupted again._

_She snarled at her and placed her hands onto her shoulders in a vice grip, "I'm still dead while you get to live another life!"_

_She felt them digging at her feet first and then the ground opened up, swallowing her whole back into the pit of precious stones. Her arms moved panic-stricken as she attempted to stop herself from sinking._

_"You cursed me." A chorus of voices sounded next to her mother, her old school mates._

Her throat burned and her lungs spasmed as they filled up with the gems.

_"I'm dead because of you." More people some she knew others were just in the wrong place at the wrong time when it happened._

_She panicked, frantically kicking her limbs. Her body was tired and her eyes hurt as she forced them open, the jewels nearly covered her vision, it was getting hard to breathe as her throat clogged up._

_"I was still cursed, wasn't I?" Even though he looked old she could still recognize him from anywhere, she tried to speak but all that came out was a croak._

_She couldn't breathe. Air. She needed air. Now._

_Even though she couldn't see her vision was spinning. Surely this couldn't be the end for her right? She could hear them all chanting, it was her fault that this all happened. Her vision darkened further, her heaving chest began to slow and her limbs dragged ger down further. Her breathing slowed and she began to lose consciousness. She really did deserve to die._

"HAZEL!" Hazel sat up and gasped in greedy gulps of air, her head was dizzy she slapped a hand to her chest, her other hand absently gripping Frank's in a vice grip, her hand settled as she felt her heart beating. It wasn't steady but fast, but it was beating. She was breathing, she was alive. She drew in more breath and gently lowered herself back onto the bed, drawing in slow, steady breaths. Hazel breathed out a sigh and took in her surroundings, Frank was holding her left hand, his face etched with worry. Nico was stood on the opposite side of the bed with a glass of water, his hair messy and wild. Will held a bowl of warm ambrosia with a spoon embedded in it.

"Bad dream?" Nico raised an eyebrow and guided the glass of water to her lips, she greedily guzzled it down, desperate to get rid of the feeling of the gems that were stuck in her throat during her dream. Hazel hummed to Nico and nodded her head as she finished drinking the water. Will raised a spoon full of ambrosia and cocked his head to the side asking her a silent question. Hazel shook her head, she wasn't injured or anything it was just a nightmare. The son of Apollo stood up from where he was sitting and took the bowl of Ambrosia with him just as he reached the door he paused mid-step and angled himself to look at Hazel.

"Have a long shower, Hazel, ideally with some lavender it will help you feel less anxious and calm you down. Everyone has already headed down to breakfast." She nodded at him and Will exited the room with a soft click, she was left alone in the room with her half-brother and boyfriend.

"I-it's not late is it?" She winced internally at the sound of her voice, it sounded a little sore. 

"No, it's only half-past seven, so late for us but not the rest of the school." Hazel nodded as she slowly began to untangle herself from the bedsheets. "We'll wait outside for you." Frank and Nico left the room leaving Hazel to stare at herself in the mirror, her hair had gotten so messed up in her nightmare that it looked like a rat's nest! It would be a pain to tidy, at least her face looked better, sure she had dark circles and she definitely looked like she had been crying but there's nothing good shower could fix. She walked over to the dresser and picked up a detangler and began to brush at the stubborn curls. The daughter of Pluto hissed as she brushed through a particularly tough knot. Ten grueling minutes later her hair was at least more presentable but Hazel knew she didn't have time to fully brush her hair out, she'll just have to pull it into a ponytail. She speed-walked to the shower and had a quick five-minute power-shower.

"Hazel? You ready yet?" Frank's voice yelled through the door just as she walked back into their room.

"Five minutes!" She yelled back and scrambled to put on her uniform and pack her bag for the day, she looked in the mirror one last time and opened the door. "Let's go, I don't want to miss breakfast."

"Yeah, thank the gods one of the entrances to our dorm is near the Great Hall." Nico let out a happy sigh. They exited the dorm and walked the corridor for a couple more seconds till they reached the Great Hall, when they opened the doors a few heads turned around to see who it was but quickly went back to their own business when Nico glared at them, letting out a small pulse of his death aura. Hazel slapped his arm and gave him a small glower which he cracked a grin at. 

The other demigods locked gazes with them, their eyes asking if she was okay, Hazel smiled, reaching her eyes for the first time in weeks, and subtly nodded her head. Nico guided the three of them over to the Slytherin table next to where Draco, Pansy, and Blaise were conversing. A few of the Slytherin's eyes Nico's and Frank's new house colours for a couple of seconds but seemed to shrug it off as they continued to eat their meals. 

"Good morning." Hazel sat down and sent a big grin at the trio.

"Morning. You guys enjoying Hogwarts so far?" Blaise spoke through a bacon buttie.

"Yup, the teachers are good, and the food is great," Frank responded.

"That's good, it would really suck if you had to spend a year here and you hated it right off the bat." Pansy sipped from what Hazel assumed was a cup of English Breakfast Tea.

"You look a little pale Hazel, are you feeling well?" Draco frowned at her, placing his knife and fork on top of each other at the centre of his plate.

"N-no I'm fine I just didn't sleep all that well." Draco bent down slightly looking like he was trying to find something, he sat up straight again and took out a glass bottle that was filled with a blue liquid it had a label on it but her dyslexia prevented her from reading it. 

"This is some Calming Draught, Uncle Sev often has to give some to the younger snakes in the first term because they get so nervous. Add two drops into your drink whenever you need to use it." He handed the bottle to her and went back to drinking his juice.

"I can keep it?" Draco nodded at her, an amused smirk rested on his face. "Thank you so much, Draco."

"No worries, just don't tell anyone that I gave you a whole bottle. Uncle Sev will have my head." Blaise reached over Pansy and ruffled his head, Draco protested and smacked at his hand spluttering about how his hair was ruined.

"Awww, you're so nice Draco." Pansy batted her eyelashes at him in a high-pitched baby voice.

"A man after my own heart." Blaise placed a hand on his chest and winked at his boyfriend who rolled his eyes in return. Frank chuckled at them, nearly choking on his orange juice.

"We should eat up, lessons will be starting soon," Nico spoke up nibbling on a piece of toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I just felt like I needed to get something out soon.  
> So how did you guys like my first attempt at writing some PTSD UwU???? I'm trying to incorporate some evident PTSD into the fic, it will vary from little things to large things but I would appreciate some feedback from you guys as this is my first attempt and want to make it all sound right and not overexaggerated. Well, hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!


	13. Chapter 12: Charmtastic!

Third-Person PoV:

Piper clutched onto Jason's arm as they trailed after some of the Gryffindor's that were in their room. The Gryffindor's and the Ravenclaw's had Charms together that morning, a double period, not what Piper would've liked first thing in the morning but when learning Charms it didn't sound like it would be a bad lesson. Besides, Jason had said that Professor Flitwick was a fun person so she guessed that his lessons would be just as fun.

"You better not pull any pranks in Charms Connor." Thalia eyed the son of Hermes who smiled back at her innocently.

"I would never try to stain the image of our family Thalia. I can't believe that you have such little faith in me, after all these years." He leaned onto Clovis's shoulder who nearly toppled over if it hadn't been for Frank standing next to him who steadied his movement. Thalia scowled at him with her arms folded.

"I might need to remind you that I was absent for six years as a tree." Connor snorted while Frank did a double-take at her statement before he could ask Hermione materialized from behind them.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to overhear-" Connor held in another snort while Thalia muttered a 'Yeah right' underneath her breath, Harry glared at her but quickly stopped when she met him with one of her own, Hermione continued like nothing happened "but you said that you were a tree for six years. How is that possible?" Thalia winced and bit her lip. Connor smirked at her and opened his mouth to respond to Hermione's question.

"Connor." Thalia's eyes seemed to flash with lightning, thunder boomed outside taking Ron jump in surprise and bump into a Slytherin student in the hallway, the boy sneered at him and walked away. Connor's smile dropped and he nodded his head in understanding.

Thalia turned back to look at Hermione, a hard look in her eyes. "I would greatly appreciate it if you could continue to not mean to overhear, I do believe that it's incredibly rude to eavesdrop on others' conversations wouldn't you agree?"

"S-sorry, I just-" Thalia held up a hand to stop her stuttered apology.

"I shall not be telling you how or why I was a tree for six years, if I find out that any of you attempt to dig into the case there will be consequences." Her eyes flashed again, lightning seemed to dance dangerously in her irises, she huffed and stalked into the Charms classroom, taking a seat next to Cedella. The rest of the demigods followed her, giving small nods to the trio who stared after Thalia.

"So I guess that's the end of that then?" Ron cocked an eyebrow at Hermione, who seemed to have come back to her senses and whirled around to fix Ron with her stare.

"Of course not! We'll just have to be careful. I don't want to find out what sort of _consequences_ there would be." They all shivered at the thought and walked into the classroom, they took three seats the row in front of where the demigods were sitting, hoping to catch anything that might prove to be significant in their 'investigation' of them.

"What's got you storming mad?" Cedella asked Thalia.

"I hate it when people start digging about in stuff of my...past."

"I understand, who doesn't hate nosy people?" Harry could practically feel her smirking at them from the back of his head.

"So is Professor Flitwick a good teacher?" Frank steered away from the previous conversation.

"One of the best in my opinion. Well, I think most students would agree too, his teaching methods don't put you asleep like Professor Binns does, it's quite fun and he has a great sense of humour. I'd say he has the perfect balance between being fun and strict. So it shouldn't be too much trouble for you all to listen to."

"Thank the Gods, having five ADHD teens in one room is a nightmare." Connor sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness I'm not ADHD." They all laughed at Frank's comment, from his peripheral vision Hary saw Clovis head plant onto the pillow, letting out a series of small snores. Just then Professor Flitwick walked into the classroom and waved his wand at the door shutting it behind him, the chatter died down and the small Professor hopped up onto his stack of books.

"Welcome back, as many of you know this is your O.W.L year, the second most important examinations that you will take in your life. What you must remember, is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I’m afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!" His squeaky voice seemed to be overcome with excitement.

"Before we get learn any new spells I believe we should spend this lesson as a revision lesson going over the Charms and Jinxes that we've learned in previous years. I do hope that you spent some of your summer revising." Professor Flitwick winked at the class, turning around to use his wand to write some notes in chalk onto the board. Some of the Gryffindor's let out quiet groans while the Ravenclaw's seemed quite content.

"Thank goodness Lady Hecate made us go over the British Curriculum." Harry heard Jason mumble.

"Let's start off with the Banishing Charm. Who can tell me the incantation for the charm and the intent of it?" Hermione and a few others raised their hands rapidly.

"Miss McLean, give us your answer." Professor Flitwick pointed at Piper, she sat up straighter and her smile widened.

"The Banishing Charm is used to send objects or people away from the person who is casting the spell and the incantation is Depulso, Latin for to push away."

"Well explained Miss McLean, five points to Gryffindor, take an extra five for that translation into English." The Professor grinned at the daughter of Aphrodite who gave a side smirk to her boyfriend that gave her a thumbs up.

"Now can anyone remember the wand movement for this charm?" Hermione's hand shot up again, she stretched her hand up, she was practically off of her seat trying to get the Professor to notice her.

"Miss Patil." Flitwick pointed at Padma.

"You sweep your wand away from you Professor."

Professor Flitwick nodded his head in agreement, a large grin spanned across his face. "Correct, take five points for Ravenclaw." Her fellow Raven's gave her small smiles. The half-goblin clapped his hands together and looked around the class. "Well it seems like we all looked over our spells this summer, let's crack on and practice it now shall we?" He pointed his wand at them and a ball appeared in front of each student. The scrape of wooden benches on stone echoes around the room as the Fifth Year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's stood up to practice the spell.

"Want to partner up Cedella?" Thalia asked the girl sitting next to her.

She gave her a shy smile and nodded, "I would be delighted." Jason and Connor partnered up and Piper went with Frank, Clovis was still asleep on the table and it didn't look like anyone else needed a partner, either him, Ron or Hermione had to practice with him and with the amount of time that the guy spent sleeping Harry had doubts of him even being able to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Ron wanna partner up?" He quickly spoke up before Ron could ask Hermione. Ron was halfway turned to Hermione and open and closed his mouth, he sent Hermione a sheepish look.

"Sorry 'Mione, guess you'll have to find someone else to partner with." The tips of his ears reddened. Hermione frowned slightly but nodded her head in understanding, she glanced around the room, she too then noticed that Clovis was without a partner a small look of distance crosses her face.

"He's been sleeping before the lesson even began! How am I supposed to work with someone who doesn't even know what we're meant to do?" She hissed under her breath and started making her way to the son of Hypnos, she raised her hand and reached out to touch his shoulders and gave him a rough shake. Clovis blearily sat up and blinked owlishly at Hermione.

"Wah?"

"We're meant to be revising the Banishing Charm, not sleeping in class." She crossed her arms and glared down at him. Clovis sat up straighter and pulled his wand out from his pillow and scowled at her.

"I can't help falling asleep, my magic tends to center around dreams so I'm tired a lot." He lazily flicked his wand at the ball and pointed it at Hermione, a white light flashed at the tip of the wand and the ball zipped right past her head to the wall behind her, the bushy-haired girl gasped and whirled around staring at where the ball had gone. "Is that good enough for you?" 

The Gryffindor blushed and ducked her head. "Sorry." She muttered and walked back over to her two friends.

"Excellent demonstration of a non-verbal spell Clovis, five points to Ravenclaw!" Professor Flitwick squeaked from the front of the classroom.

Clovis stretched his arms and rubbed at his face, he opened his mouth and yawned wide enough to swallow a cow, all of a sudden everyone else in the room felt a bit sleepy and yawned too. "May I go back to sleep Professor?" He rubbed at his eyes and fluffed his pillow.

"S-sure, you seem to be fine with your Charms." The half-goblin struggled out a yawn as he responded. Clovis wasted no time and snuggled back into his pillow, his fellow demigods chuckled at him, Frank took off her cloak and used it as a blanket to cover him.

"Bloody hell Hermione! Did he just out-do you?!" Ron said in a loud voice, a sharp draw of breath sounded behind them and they whipped around to see Thalia with a vice grip on Cedella's arm, her wand limp in her hand and her lips trembling her eyes far away. She quickly caught the attention of the rest of the class and the Professor.

"Thalia?" Jason's voice asked, his voice quiet as he cautiously stepped towards her. Cedella turned to look at Ron, her face grim as if she knew what was coming.

"B-blood. So much of it. They're dead." Her body quivered. Her head languidly shook from side to side. Her grip on the Gryffindor's arms was so tight that small droplets of blood blossomed from the small punctures of her nails, the girl didn't flinch but locked eyes with Professor Flitwick who gave a subtle nod and turned to the class. 

"I would like everyone to leave the room." Some of the students nervously packed away their belongings and edged towards the door, some still stood in confusion staring at the frightened punk girl.

"Who's dead?" Someone muttered, it was obviously meant to be asked to their friends but the classroom was so quiet that everyone could hear it.

Thalia let out a wail and scratched her nails down the side of her face, she fell down to her knees. Electric blue eyes gazed at something that wasn't there. "It's my fault! It's my fault! I should have never lead you into that battle! You're all dead and it's my fault!" She let out a heart-wrenching sob and curled up onto the ground, her bawling increased in volume and she thrashed about on the ground.

"Out now!" Flitwick's voice didn't go above a shout but it was loud enough. The Ravenclaw's and Gryffindor's scrambled to get out of the room, just as they exited the classroom Harry turned to catch one last glimpse of Thalia. 

"Thalia, you're not there anymore. Please." Jason rubbed a hand on Thalia's back, she was sprawled out on her front, her pupils were constricted and her mouth wide open, her arm was outstretched and she lied down like she was trapped under something large.

"My sisters..." She trailed off and her body began to convulse. They began moving her body into the recovery position.

"Someone get Will!"

And the door shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo? You guys like, was gonna do some Solangelo but didn't wanna skip dw will slip in my OPT soon, probs be there in next chapter UwU, yeah like how could none of the Hunters at least be the least bit traumatized by how much Hunters they lost in the Battle of Manhattan?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter until next time!!!


	14. Chapter 13: Do you promise?

**Third-Person PoV:**

Cedella stared up at the sky as she lay sprawled on the grass near the Great Lake, the clouds passed on by overhead as the last few rays of warm sunlight of the September sun broke through the gloominess, signaling that it was likely to rain soon. She took in a deep breath as the scent of grass and the earth filled her nostrils, she exhaled and closed her eyes just focusing on the smells around her.

"-ella."

She absentmindedly played with Draco's hair, he laid his head on her stomach when the three of them came down for some alone time after dinner, her fingers toyed with his hair: plaiting it, twisting it, undoing it, and curling the platinum locks around her fingers. His hair was soft and silky and his scalp warm as she continued to run her fingers through it, the process almost comforting.

"-della!"

A smile rose on her lips, letting her body relax, fully sinking in and becoming one with the ground beneath her. The strands of grass tickled her cheeks and stroked the bare soles of her feet, she scrunched her toes up and hoisted them up closer to her body. The wind tousled her hair slightly and ran a chill down her body. It invaded her ears and whistled her eardrums, she winced it was too loud, droplets of water began to drizzle from the dome of grey above, it made her feel cold she didn't like it, the air dampened and a musk spread throughout the air, she didn't like the smell this time, it stank, Draco felt too heavy on her stomach, his skin too warm and seeping-

"Cedella!"

The witch sat up suddenly and gasped out, panting as she drew in deep breaths, her eyes were frantic, pupils constricted to small dots, they darted around till they landed on Blaise's concerned gaze. She held her stare with him and gave a bright smile. "You said my name?"

"Sensory overload?" Draco asked, sitting up from where Cedella had knocked him off her lap, brushing out the dirt that had settled into his hair and detangling his locks. She sent him an apologetic look, the blonde shrugged and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"I did, asking if you knew what the last ingredient for the Draught of Peace was, would've asked Drake but he was asleep." He placed his quill back in its case and rolled his parchment up, he placed them both back into his bag and shifted closer to her. "You okay though?" She shrugged and laid back down again, folding her hands and placing them on her stomach. Her legs stretched out, artic eyes looking at the clouds again.

"It's 7 drops of Hellebore. Would you like to head back inside? I'm pretty sure the House-Elves wouldn't mind making us some latte." Draco leaned on his hand and looked down at her. Her lips twitched into a smirk.

"That does sound nice, reminds me of our first date. Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop." Cedella sat up and pulled on her socks and slid on her shoes, standing up and brushed the grass and dirt that resided on her skirt and cloak.

"We paid the employees to let no-one but us, didn't we?" Blaise picked up his bag, slinging it over one shoulder, and stretched his back.

"You can't deny it was rather pleasant. It was quiet and it was just us." Draco started towards the castle, his partners trailing after him, Blaise slung an arm around both of their shoulders and grinned down at the two of them.

"Boy am I glad to have the two of you. This would've seemed like a dream last year." He chuckled.

"Mmmm, it's a shame that father will find out soon, no doubt that the other Slytherin's have fed it back to him through the grapevine." Draco's lips thinned into a line, his eyes distant and gazing off into the distance, an inner fear shone deep within the icy grey windows. Cedella and Blaise exchanged looks and focused on Draco.

" _ He's _ still at your house... isn't he?" For a second his boyfriend's voice trembled, the shorter wizard sagged onto him, a summer's worth of apprehension and terror leaking into his usually smug and confident facade. The weather shifted and the drizzle began to get heavier, the shower splattering on the ground.

"Yes. For most of the summer, father and  _ He _ believed that I was competing with you for Cedella's hand. They want to have the Wyvern's on their side of the war, your family's connection with dragons would really turn the tides for them. N-no doubt that within the next week father will be sending a letter and I'll be called back for the Winter break. He's rising in power, really quickly, that's what all the older years have told me this summer, and if the Order doesn't pull their shit together..." He didn't need to finish the sentence, the consequences at the end of that term were clear. Their happy little world was turning into a nightmare right before their eyes. Blaise tightened his grip on both of them.

"Tell your mother to go to mine as soon as possible. I have a Fidelius Charm on my house, they're less likely to find you there. My mum would be glad to have some company that she doesn't plan on getting rid of soon."

"But they'd still go looking for your house, it will just place you and your mother in danger." Draco protested, Blaise, grabbed his shoulders and met his silvery eyes with his chestnut ones, tears brimming at the edges.

"But if you stay there you'll get hurt Dragon, I-we can't lose you." His voice softened and broke at the end, desperation clear in his tone, his hand came up to gently cup the side of his face, a thumb stroking his cheek. Draco placed a hand over the dark-skinned boy's.

"You're not going to lose me, honey. I promise."

"Do you swear it?" Cedella studied him, her face dismayed.

"Yes."

"Then swear that you and your mother will stay at my house from now on."

"Stella-"

"SWEAR IT DRACONIS!" Her shout was hysterical as tears flowed down the apples of her cheeks, she shook his arm in desperation, her knees gave out as she fell to the ground with her hands clutching onto the fabric of his pants, her face buried in his leg as she began to openly blubber. "We can't lose you! P-please don't leave us!" She wailed out, seeming to lose all energy in her speech. Draco smiled wistfully down at her and crouched down with his boyfriends to cradle her in their arms, the waterworks turned on and he quietly sniveled with them.

"I swear it Cedella, I swear it to both of you, I'll do an Unbreakable Vow if I have to. I don't know how I'll get mother to yours but I'll figure it out." The Malfoy heir breathed out, Blaise hummed in acknowledgment and took a whiff of his scent, he smelt like parchment and ice, and odd combo but it complemented each other perfectly. Cedella nodded her head sniffing into his shoulder letting out a few hiccups as she calmed down. They continued to hold each other in the storm that was beginning to brew at Hogwarts, not caring that their clothes stuck to them like a bandaid.

"Hey! Are you three all right?" They turned to see two figures standing at the entrance of the castle entrance, the trio exchanged looks and headed towards the two silhouettes that stood there.

"We were looking everywhere for the three of you, is there a reason that you were huddled outside in the middle of a storm?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow and held a hand up just as thunder boomed in the sky overhead. They shuffled their feet guiltily.

"We were talking before it rained." Draco lamely said. Percy snorted, his fiancé shot him a glare and turned back to them.

"Take off your cloaks and wear ours, you'll all catch a cold." Without a warning, she threw her's as them covering their heads, they spluttered as they struggled to untangle themselves from it. Percy let out a boisterous laugh and Annabeth chuckled beside him as they took in the polyamorous partners, he held out his for them as they took off their wet ones handing it to them.

"Looks like you needed that talk, good to get it off your chests. Now let's go and warm up at our dorm so we can all talk." They nodded and followed Percy and Annabeth back into the warmth of the castle, Draco took his partner's hands and squeezed them, new hope sparked within his eyes.

**Back at the Demigod's Dorm Room...**

Lou Ellen stretched out on the couch, her finished homework laid on her stomach. Percy and Annabeth weren't back yet, they had been searching for Cedella and her boyfriend's since dinner ended and none of them could find them. The rain patted against the windows and the fire roared to life in the fireplace.

"I swear to the gods if Prissy and Princess aren't here in the next minute I'm gonna tear down this castle," Clarisse growled from the arm of the couch she rested on, polishing her spear, a menacing glint shone in her eyes.

"Sheesh learn some patience will ya Clarisse?" Percy waltzed in, a sarcastic grin was worn upon his face, Annabeth came in behind him with the other three drenched behind him.

"Finally!" Leo stretched from his chair, ditching the latest invention in his hands back into his tool belt.

"Did you three go for a swim?" Will cocked an eyebrow at them as he shooed them over to the fire to warm up.

"We were outside." Blaise chattered.

"Well you're all here now and that's all that matters right now." Thalia crossed her arms, she looked much better than she did earlier when she had a flashback in Charms, Jason hovered over her anxiety on his face as he forced her to sit back down, she playfully swatted at him assuring that she was fine.

"Is there something wrong?" Cedella tilted her head, her wet locks covered half her face, she brought a hand up to brush them away.

"We heard some... questionable rumours at dinner about what has happened in previous years of this school." Pollux started. The demigods settled down and huddled closer to the trio, curious to confirm their concerns about the school. "We wanted to know the facts from the truth." 

Blaise sighed and stretched out. "To be honest this school is a hot mess and should have been closed since our second year."

"Really? What kind of stuff has happened?" Travis scooted closer.

Blaise and Draco looked at each other, defeat written on their faces.

"In the first year, a troll was set loose in the school. One of the teachers was possessed by the Dark Lord and Potter killed him. Oh, and there was a dangerous three-headed dog on the third floor I heard from some of thee House-Elves." Nico choked as the dog was mentioned, Hazel sent him a questioning look that he shrugged off.

"In the second year, a place called the Chamber of Secret, the hidden chamber of Salazar Slytherin where a Basilisk was set loose and petrified a number of students, mainly the muggle-borns. Oh and  _ my father _ gave the youngest Weasley a diary that belonged to the Dark Lord too, so she opened it and was possessed, killed a lot of animals too. And the DADA teacher had his memory wiped."

"In the third year, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban and was able to get into Hogwarts the supposed  _ ‘safest’ _ and  _ ‘securest’ _ place in Magical Britain. Don't know what happened but Black was never caught."

"Last year, the DADA teacher was a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion to disguise himself as Alastor Moody and nearly killed Potter, and Cedric Diggory died in the last part of the Tournament and the D-Dark Lord revived himself, he's...." He trailed off and paused grimly looking at the ground.

"What is it Draco?" Katie asked her voice firm and demanding. He looked up at her nervously and down again, he drew in a breath through his nose and scuffed his shoes on the carpet, the fire crackled behind him. He exhaled.

"He's at my house." He whispered. Silence filled the room, the only sound was of a sharp draw in of Draco's breath. He didn't dare look up, he tightened his grip on their hands.

"Is that why you were at the Wyvern's a lot?" Reyna asked, her tone thick with empathy. He wordlessly nodded. "I'm sorry you have to go through that."

"It's fine, mother and I won't be there for long. Uncle Sev is a double agent for the Order, he'll know more than me. But he's rising quickly and gaining a lot of allies." He admitted. 

"At least you're out of there." Percy nodded at him, a look of understanding passed between them, that need to protect your mother, at all costs. "But no wonder the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, a Wizarding school or not it should've been closed." 

"And from the way the Order was when we met them, there'll be a pretty one-sided war, to be honest, one that can't be afforded." Clarisse hissed.

Silence settled into the room once more, the gears turning in all of their heads. "Did you say that she was possessed by a diary?" Nico spoke up, Draco nodded which only drove the son of Hades even further into his thoughts.

"What is it, Nico? You onto something." Jason fixed his golden glasses back onto his nose.

"Maybe, it just helps narrow down the search for how he survived. That cuts down research time to at least a month hopefully." He rested his fingers underneath his chin and held his elbow in his other hand.

"Thank the gods! Being in that library drives me insane." Lou Ellen pulled at her eyes, "Why did we have to be cursed by dyslexia?" She sighed dramatically and leaned against Butch who rolled his eyes at her, gently shoving her off him.

"Cause our parents are big-headed?" Thunder rolled in the skies, Connor flipped his fingers at the ceiling, they all laughed at him.

"It's getting late, should we all have some hot drinks?" Hazel stood up and headed to the opposite side of the room, a medium kitchenette was built there. Hazel filled up three kettles with water from the sink and set them on the stove to boil. She turned back to them her head tilted in question. "What would you guys like to have?"

"Matcha latte!" Cedella stood up shouting with her a hand up in the air.

"Hot chocolate!" Clovis, Percy, Leo, and the Stolls.

"Ah!" Lou Ellen smiled, sparkles were somehow glittering across her face, she smiled with her eyes closed and held her chin. "I see you're men of culture." The room was silent for a few seconds before 'Team hot chocolate', Rachel, Thalia, Piper, and Frank cracked up. Annabeth sighed walked away from them.

"Could I just have tea?" Draco asked.

"What are you, British?" Draco looked at Leo in disappointment. "Ignore what I just said..."

**The Next morning, The Great Hall...**

Neville settled down at the Gryffindor table, he placed his bag underneath his seat, hoping that he wouldn't trip over it when he would leave for Divination, he also had to hope that he would remember his bag. He placed an omelet on his plate and poured himself a glass of orange juice, just as he was about to tuck in someone sat next to him.

"Good morning Neville. Did you sleep well?" Hazel placed her plate down, a portion of her food was missing already, he could only assume that she had sacrificed it already. Frank sat next to her and Nico and Will sat opposite them on the table.

"I-I slept well, I was able to get my homework done thankfully." He stumbled over his words a bit.

"That's good I still have to do the homework for Potions and DADA, I hate those classes." Thalia sat next to Neville along with Reyna.

"Good morning Thalia, you feel better today?" Thalia paused at his question for a second and turned to face the shy Gryffindor with a small smile.

"Yeah, I do actually feel better thanks." Neville nodded his head and went back to eating his breakfast. He didn't quite know what to make of the Royals at first, he was a bit skeptical when Hazel came up and started talking to him, he thought that he would most definitely be the last person they would even want to talk to. But they had been so nice to him, and yes, some of his housemates have given him some encouragement but that was mostly in his first two years, now they seemed to have stopped. Even Hermione, the girl who would try to help him with Professor Snape had too. At times he wished he had been placed in Hufflepuff, he didn't see how he even fit in Gryffindor, he wasn't brave, he had just hidden there while he listened to his parents being tortured into insanity. And that had cost him his confidence, he was socially awkward only making friends with Luna Lovegood, another outcast.

"Hey, Neville?" He looked up to meet the happy blue eyes of Will.

"Uhh yes?"

"I was wondering if later you could give me some pointers in Herbology, maybe at lunch. We deal with quite different plants at home, and want to take note if any of them have significant healing properties." Neville lit up and nodded digging into his breakfast with more passion. Reyna raised an eyebrow at Will in question, the blonde raised a finger to his lips and winked at her, promising to explain later. They all continued to eat in comfortable silence, it was broken again by the arrival of three others.

"Why you gotta wake up us this early 'Mione? It's still so early." Ron groaned, pouring himself a glass of orange juice and emptying the glass, the bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes and focused on the demigods.

"Good morning, sorry about Ron and Harry, they aren't early birds." Thalia suppressed a snort.

"Neither is Percy, but somehow Annabeth gets him to be so lively in the morning." Nico jabbed a thumb at the Ravenclaw table where the ravenette was talking animatedly with Luna, Annabeth watching him fondly.

"I wish I could get these two up as easily." She sighed as she poured some coffee and served herself some porridge.

"Here come the owls." Harry looked up as the owls swooped into the hall from overhead, landing next to their owners on the table and holding out their legs, impatiently waiting to deliver their parcels and letters. Harry took off the letter from Hedwig's leg, scratching her head, letting her affectionately nip his finger he feeds her some of his sausages, she quickly ate up the sausage and bent down to gobble up some more from his plate he chuckled and looked at the letter. 'To Harry', it was written in the familiar scrawl that was Sirius' handwriting, he stuffed the letter in his pocket, and gave Hedwig another scratch before she took off.

"Did any of you send letters to your parents?" Hermione asked, folding away the newspaper she had received, Harry glared at the bold title of The Daily Prophet. 

Will let out a nervous laugh, "They have more important things to do than being disturbed by us really." The young witch was about to respond when a trumpet-like caw sounded from the top of the Hall, Will's mouth dropped open as a white swan fluttered in, the hall quietened as it landed with grace in front of the son of Apollo. It held out its flipper, a red-letter attached to it.

"A howler?!"

"What did you think he did?" Whispers were scattered around the Hall.

"I think it's for you Will, open it up." Nico had a shit-eating grin on his face, Will shot a glare at his boyfriends and reluctantly detached the red letter from the swan and opened it.

"WILL! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE ABOUT DEAR OLD DAD!? I’M LIKE THE COOLEST AND HOTTEST DAD EVER! PUN INTENDED!" Apollo's voice boomed through the letter, Will rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. "YOU BETTER NOT BE INSULTING ME AGAIN WILLIAM ANDREW SOLACE!"

"I've never even told you my full name! How do you know this?!" Will threw his hands up in the air, completely defeated.

"I KNOW A LOT OF THINGS WILL, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT ONE OF MY AREAS IS KNOWLEDGE, IN FACT, I FEEL A HAIKU COMING ON!" Rachel slammed her head onto the table and the rest of the demigods groaned.

"MY SON IS SO MEAN

HE JUST KEEPS INSULTING ME

I'M VERY CLEVER!" The howler burst into flames.

"At least he got the syllables right this time!" Piper yelled from the Hufflepuff table. A screech echoed across the hall as a black owl flew down in front of Nico, he plucked off two letters, handing the other one to Hazel, the owl let out smaller calls, almost like it was purring. Nico opened his and skimmed it.

"Dad says that when we have children they better not inherit anything from your dad or he'll disown himself from the family." Nico casually spoke up, Will let out a cough as she choked on his coffee. A raven flew in and landed on Will's shoulder he tore off the letter and began to read it.

"My dad says that he's offended, anything inherited by him should be considered a beautiful gift. He also says that he has the children thing sorted and we don't need to worry about that till we're older." Will blushed and coughed, he stared at the swan that was sitting on the table. "Why are you still here? Shoo!"

The swan glared at him with beady eyes and squawked at him. "How am I being rude? If you sit at this table any longer you might just be on the menu for tonight's dinner." The swan faced away from Will and let out a shrill.

"You're a bird! We aren't cannibals, no one's going to eat me." The swan seemed to send the blonde a rather smug look, it looked at Nico and then back at Will, he slammed his hands on the table and held a staring contest with the bird. "Don't you dare say it."

Somehow the swan smiled and squawked again, Will sent the white bird a murderous gaze. "Did you know the swan has 24 neck vertebrae?" He held the knife that he was using to eat his breakfast firmly in his hand, the swan suddenly alarmed squawked and stumbled about on the table as it flew off and dashing away from the son of Apollo.

"Did you just talk with a swan?" Dean looked bewilderedly at him, Will shrugged.

"We can all at least talk to one animal. I can also talk to ravens and snakes."

"You're a Parseltongue?" Ron choked on his breakfast, his eyes bulging out. Will sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Nico gave a death glare to anyone who looked at Will with distrust or hate.

"So what if Royal Duke Sol and his children are all Parseltongue’s? Having an ability that appears dark doesn't mean that they're evil it's what that person does with it that determines if they are." Will reached under the table for Nico's hand and gave it a squeeze, expressing his thanks, Nico whipped his head around to face his lover and gave him a small smile with a light blush dusted across his cheeks.

An eagle screeched in the distance, the Great Hall quietened once again.

"Will."

"Yes, Thalia?"

"This is all your fault. I'm going to fill your body up with arrows after this."

"Of course Thalia. Glad to see you're doing better." And an eagle swept into the Great Hall, the students diving under tables and shrieking as it swooped down low, Thalia held out a hand and the eagle grabbed her arm and settled onto it, it held out its leg for her which she took the letter from, the bird shifted and settled down onto her shoulders.

"Father said that we better represent the family well or he'll have Duke Bacchus give us punishment when we get back home." Shivers ran down their spine. "Oh and we can keep these birds they're sending."

"Birds?" The Stolls asked, a flutter of feathers was heard as a series of different birds flew down to the demigods. 

Two vultures flew down for Frank and Clarisse, a wicked grin was on the latter's face, one could only guess that the parcels that came with them were a new weapon, if not by the way she sent Percy lethal looks and death threats written in her eyes.

Jason was surprised by the flurry of colourful feathers as a peacock settled onto his head, a falcon landed in front of his too. The peacock seemed to be making a fine bed on his head as it spread it's long tail feathers in a fan, Leo descended into laughter, commenting on how it made him look like one of those women from the carnivals.

Leo quickly shut up as a grey crowned crane settled onto his shoulders, his mouth dropped as he took in the tall bird that deposited a parcel from its beak in front of him. It retracted its neck plucked at its feathers.

A pure white dove flew down and nuzzled Piper's cheek, it tucked in its wings and cozied into her neck, the brunette let out a grin, thanking all the gods that she knew off the top of her head that her mother didn't go over the top as she imagined she would've.

Two roosters pecked at the Stolls head, the one pecking Travis was feathered with red and dark brown while a black feathered rooster pecked Connor's nose, they both looked at each other and laughed.

A turtle dove sat in front of Katie, it cocked its head to one side, it cooed at her and hopped closer. She picked up some bread and ripped off a chunk and started feeding it.

A brown barn owl swooped down and landed on Annabeth's shoulder, it screeched at Percy and nipped at him causing him to edge away. Annabeth laughed and spoke to the owl telling it to leave him alone, which it did reluctantly.

Pollux grinned down at his Great Potoo, it's yellow eyes bulged out as it let out a wail like that of a drowning man, its beak wide open and parted like a grin.

Nestled into Clovis's pillow was a blue, yellow, and green parrot, it had fallen asleep and with tired eyes, Clovis smiled down at the creature, he let out a yawn and adjusted the parrot on the pillow so he could sleep too.

The chatter of a magpie could be heard as it hopped round in front of Butch, plucking up and dropping pieces of cutlery, inspecting it to see if it was real silver. Magpies do like shiny things...

Lou Ellen stroked the beak of a snowy owl with amber eyes, it allowed her to do before it started to preen its feathers, it thrust out its wings and closed its eyes seeming to fall asleep.

A mergini, a type of sea duck flapped over to Percy it quacked at him and started feasting on the food he still had on his plate, the son of Poseidon gave a playful glare at the duck but just rolled his eyes and took some more bread for it to feed on.

The raven that was with Will flew over to Rachel, croaking at her, and hopped about as it tilted its head in a sort of questioning way.

"What?" Seamus gauped at them, he blinked again and rubbed his eyes. "Are these birds even allowed?" He edged away from Frank as his vulture began taking some of the bacon off the platter. Reyna shrugged, a peregrine falcon screeched as it flew with astonishing speed to her outstretched arm.

"They're just trying to outdo each other and see who's the better parent or who has more power, as long as we keep our mouth's shut they shouldn't do anything as drastic as this." Reyna sent Will a pointed look, he sheepishly shrugged his shoulders a light blush was dotted across his cheeks.

"Besides I don't think any of the teaches can say now if King Zane says we can keep them then we must," Frank says he inclined his head towards the staff table, Dumbledore looked quite amused with the event that just occurred whereas Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape looked exasperated. Umbridge looked like she was trying and failing to keep a pleasant smile on her face. The demigods go back to eating breakfast, not all bothered by the looks they were receiving from the rest of the students.

"Blimey! Imagine your parents sending you stuff just to piss off each other?" Ron muttered through a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, but Purebloods don't do that, they're more subtle. And how did Will's dad even know that Will was insulting him, the letters shouldn't have been able to be sent that quickly too." Hermione trailed off, her eyes glancing at the Americans with suspicion laced in her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice finally another update!! So with the birds, as some of you could tell they're the sacred animals of their parents some of them I had to improv and assign a bird to them that I think would suit as not all the gods/goddesses had one. My discord will be put up soon (link will appear soon from the version on AO3 account only)
> 
> Here are the birds that they have and what they're called:  
> Will - a swan - Skatá (shit)  
> Nico - screech owl - Efiáltis (nightmare)  
> Hazel - screech owl - Aurum (gold)  
> Frank - vulture - Charognard (savenger)  
> Clarisse - vulture - Cháker (hacker)  
> Travis - rooster - Dipló (double)  
> Connor - rooster - Talaiporía (trouble)  
> Katie - turtle dove - Harvest  
> Piper - dove - Mésa (inside, like inner beauty, inner strength)  
> Leo - crane - Supremo (supreme)  
> Jason - peacock - Íra (Juno in Greek) and a falcon - Petó (fly)  
> Thalia - eagle - Dýnami (strength)  
> Annabeth - barn owl - Eftychía (happiness)  
> Percy - mergini (sea duck) - Koulouráki (cookie)  
> Pollux - Great potoo - Paránoia (insanity)  
> Clovis - parrot - Nysta (sleepy shortened)  
> Butch - magpie - Ládi (oil cause of its tail)  
> Rachel - raven - Picasso  
> Reyna - peregrine falcon - Depreda (predator in Spanish shortened)  
> Lou Ellen - snowy owl - Choíros (pig)


	15. Chapter 14: It's time for a history lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOIN MY DISCORD!!!!! It's available from my Ao3, Wattpad and FanFiction.net account! https://discord.gg/nJEVPQpy4U

**Third-Person PoV:** The Library

Hermione speed-walked along the isles, her eyes skimming across the titles till she found a book on all the Wizarding societies across the world. She carefully took it up from the shelf and added it to the growing pile of books that she was carrying in her hands, she adjusted them in her arms again before she turned around and headed back to where she had left her bag, there weren't many people in the library, surprisingly not that many had a free period for second period so she had all the time to think and read, Harry and Ron had decided to spend the free time in the Common Room claiming that they were going to do some homework but Hermione doubted that.

She set her small pile of books onto the table and sat down in the chair she moved the chair closer to the table and opened the first book on the table. Sometimes Hermione forgot how many large Wizarding schools there were across the globe, there were eight more known Wizarding schools. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, Castelobruxo, Durmstrang Institute, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, and Uagadou School of Magic. Each wizarding school had its own restrictions on how far a distance student had to be accepted, most of these schools were located in Europe. There were also specialized schools too, like for broom flying or charms. Some schools like Castelobruxo offered exchanges and penfriends with the European wizarding scho-

"Excuse me." A soft voice sounded next to her, startling Hermione out of her reading, she placed a bookmark and glanced up at the blonde girl, her hair fell in loose waves and shone with a pearly brilliance, she had cold dark eyes and she quickly noted the Slytherin uniform that she was wearing, behind her stood Pansy who seemed quite bored.

"Uhhh yes?" The Gryffindor Prefect was confused, why was a Slytherin talking to her.

"Are you going to be reading the book right there?" Daphne Greengrass pointed to the book that was in the middle of her pile. It was a book that she had been able to sneak out of the Restricted section, it was about Wizarding families that possessed certain powers within their bloodlines, she had been curious about when Will had revealed he was a Parseltongue and wondered if the rest of the Royal family had any specific powers that were in their blood.

”Well not at the moment but I will later...”

”When will this later be? If it’s not for a while then I would like to read it meanwhile.” Hermione frowned at Daphne.

”I just said that I was going to read it, you’ll have to wait like the rest of us do. Not everything in life is served to us on a silver platter you know.” She bit out the last part and was about to reopen the book she was reading when the blonde placed a hand on the table, her dark eyes pressing into her brown ones. Pansy’s lips were pressed together.

”So just because our parents are loaded we get everything we ask for?” Pansy’s voice was almost mocking.

”Sure as hell seems that way, if there’s something you’re all not happy about in the school you have the School Governor’s and even people high up in the Ministry on your side.”

”Just because we seem that way on the outside doesn’t mean it is behind closed doors.” Daphne hissed at her, her eyes hardened. “Why do you assume that we have everything served to us on a platter Granger? As far as I know, we’ve never talked up until now.”

”It’s all you’ve ever done since First Year-“

”Who? Me or other Slytherin’s?” Daphne interrupted. 

“Are you just basing your stereotype of the Slytherin House from the way me, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle treated you and your glorified band of Musketeers?” Pansy snorted and let out her iconic high-pitched giggle, her face suddenly not looking as pretty as Hermione had thought in the History of Magic classroom. She scrambled for a response.

”But you serotype Muggles and Muggle-Borns too, you treat us horribly and think of us less than human when we’re the same species.”

Daphne pursed her lips and nodded. “That is true but you do realize that you’re doing the same thing as well. You assigned me a stereotype based upon a small minority of Slytherin’s that you have actually interacted with in the past. You’ve assumed that I will be just like them when I am in fact not.

"My family doesn’t care much what your blood status is, we care more about the benefits allying ourselves with people will bring. If I wanted something I have to earn it and show that I deserved it, sure our parents like to give the appearance that we get anything we ask for but that’s more just a show for our wealth.”

”Maybe you should be asking more relevant questions, like why do most Purebloods look down on Muggles? Or more why the cycle continues?” Pansy took a seat opposite the Gryffindor, Daphne still chose to stand she had removed her hand from the table and now had then folded across her chest.

”Not all Purebloods look down on Muggles surely.” Pansy giggled again and shook her head.

”Maybe I should rephrase that question, let’s see... Why do Purebloods view or look at Muggles as if they’re another species? I never realized how isolated the Wizarding society is from the Muggle society, even those who do not believe in the ideologies of the other Purebloods. Let’s take Arthur Weasley for example, since he’s the father of one of your closest friends I’m sure that you’re well aquatinted with how fascinated he is with Muggles, but doesn’t his interest make it seem more like he also sees Muggles like they aren’t human either?”

Hermione reluctantly nodded, a small blush of guilt lightly covering her cheeks, “As much as I hate to admit it it’s true, we’re seen like a whole other species and that since we don’t have magic integrated into our lives we can’t do anything. When we actually we can do just as much but in different methods, and there is some stuff both societies can do that neither can.” Hermione ranted, her eyes sparkling as she began to talk about a subject she had never had the chance to talk about with others.

” It's true, Muggles are so much more than we give them the credit for, your technology had been advancing fast in the past Century has it not?” The blonde Slytherin asked.

”Yes, I’m quite confident that it won’t be long till we discover the Wizarding society, it can only stay hidden for so long.”

”My parents were thinking of starting a business in the Muggle world last summer and they came back home to talk about how advanced some of the Muggle technology is from the last time they went to the Muggle world ten years ago.”

”Science is advancing very quickly, I can barely keep up with my Muggle education anymore, it’s a shame that Hogwarts doesn’t give us the chance to have an education outside of the Wizarding World, it’s like a trap.” Her face scrunched up and she stared at the table her fists clenched.

“Hermione,” the girl looked up again to Pansy in surprise, “it’s fine if I call you that right? I-I just doesn’t feel right calling you by your last name..” The Slytherin Prefect trailed off, Hermione blinked again, sure that Pansy had apologised yesterday for her behaviour towards her and her friends for the past four years but at times she truly couldn’t believe it. It’s like she had a complete turn around of her personality over the summer, she did notice her becoming quieter towards the end of the fourth year but at the time she was more focused on helping Harry complete his tasks, she picked on Neville and younger students less.

Though she still noticed some of her behaviour that was still there, she would slip up and say something antagonizing but then quickly walk off before they could even respond. And there were two times she had seen her acting out a mockery of students on the way between lessons, but she was improving and Hermione was impressed, it’s not easy to change who you are over such a small period of time. It took a lot of patience and perseverance, Pansy wasn’t perfect and still had her flaws but she did say she was trying, and if Hermione wanted to make the Wizarding world a better place for all she’d have to learn to forgive, she had to learn to take the first step to aid in creating a society that was better for all, it's not like she could really have much of a career still in the Muggle World now.

”Sure, you can call me that, as long as I can call you by yours.” Pansy smiled and hummed in agreement.

”I wanted to know what your thoughts are on why Purebloods hate Muggles so much.” 

“What?” She was caught completely off guard, it was a rather broad question, she had a lot of thought but none that she had actually put together before for a conversation on.

”What Pansy means is that she wants to know your opinion on how Purebloods hate Muggles and why it still continues.” Daphne had a small smirk on her stoic face, most likely in amusement.

She bit her lips and tapped a finger on the cover of a book. “Well my first thoughts would be on the Salem Witch trials and all the witch hunts, of course, Purebloods wanted to protect themselves the obvious solution was to hide from the Muggles, and because of what was done to them it’s only logical that they would hate them too.”

”That’s true and it’s a great start, but the hate was there well before the witch trials. Most wizards hated Muggles because they were a clear threat to the community, at the time Hogwarts was founded it's well known that Salazar Slytherin only wanted Purebloods to be accepted and that Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns shouldn’t be accepted. Why do you think that?”

”He thought they were unworthy right?”

Daphne tilted her hand in a ‘sort of’ motion. “You’re half right, history is known to be written by the victors after all, what isn’t known is that he wanted then to attend a separate school and that before they started school they should spend a year accustoming themselves to the Wizarding world.”

”That actually does make sense.” Daphne motioned for her to continue, “Muggles were less accepting of magic at the time so they should’ve spent some time getting them to know what the Wizarding world is like and that being a witch or wizard isn’t actually that bad. I think I would’ve liked that...” She muttered.

”It is, we have what from our birthday until September 1st. Muggles attend school from a young age don’t you?” The brunette nodded, “So between studying for school and then trying to figure out what the Wizarding world is like which you don’t even have the opportunity to do so until a professor comes to take you to Diagonal Alley it isn’t enough time to understand a whole new world that has suddenly been thrust onto you. A world where you don’t understand the politics, laws, history nothing!” She slammed her hands onto the table, her voice began to rise in volume, Daphne blushed heavily and removed her hands, and composed herself. Pansy laughed and Hermione let loose a small smirk.

”Looks like someone got too passionate.” Daphne glared at her fellow Housemate and rolled her eyes.

”Hermione what are you doing talking to them?!” Ron thrust his hands out at the two Slytherin’s his face red with barely contained anger.

The girl in question frowned at her two friends, “Ron this is a library, you’ve been attending this school for four years you should know to be quiet.” She sniffed and fixed him with a disappointed look. Ron fumbled over his words and Harry stepped forward his emerald eyes flashing.

”Then you should also know by now that Slytherin’s just follow in the footsteps of their Death Eater parents.” He bit out harshly, Hermione flinched tears beginning to fill up her eyes. Pansy frowned, she’d never fought with her friends before, the only times she could count as fights were when Cedella would constantly challenge the mindsets that they had last year. But she had never been this harsh, friends shouldn’t be like this just because they had opposing views.

”I’m fairly sure friends don’t talk to each other like this.” Pansy lazily gestured to the two Gryffindor’s.

”We weren’t talking to you, Parkinson. It’s none of your business butt out.”

”Then why are you still talking to me?” She raised an eyebrow at Ron who reddened further if it was even possible.

”It became our business when you talked to our friend with that attitude.” Daphne coldly spoke, her eyes digging into their souls.

”What? Hermione isn’t even friends with you lot.” Ron shook his head.

“Actually Ronald, they are my friends, and I would appreciate it if you didn’t speak to them like that.” 

“How could you be friends with her after all the things she’s said to you? After she’s bullied you and humiliated you!” Harry growled out, on the edge of shouting.

”I know she did that! I know she did that to me and a lot of other students, I won’t forget what she’s done and but unlike you,” she stood from the table and jabbed a finger at him “I’m not going to hold her accountable for the actions that she’s committed in the past. She’s apologized and I know that an apology doesn’t hold a candle to what she’s made me feel in the past but her actions show that she really is sorry. She may not be perfect and still sometimes does stuff that she used to do but I can see that she’s trying and putting in an effort to become a better person. That’s more than enough for me. And since when did it become an issue with who I’m friends with, I have other friends that just aren’t the two of you.” By now Hermione was shouting, her bushy hair seemed to frizz and surround her face like a halo, fists clenched tight and held firmly at her sides, her cheeks burned red as she stood yelling in the faces of her two best friends. Ron and Harry stood there quite shocked, not able to utter a word, Hermione has never gotten _this_ angry before, she'd usually retreat to the library (well she couldn't now because they were in the library) or go somewhere else with angry tears in her eyes. She was serious about what she was saying and there was no way in hell that her mind would even be changed.

Harry adjusted his glasses onto his nose, he didn't really believe that the Slytherin's were changing per say, Voldemort had arisen last year and all of a sudden the Darker House was quieter and more secluded, he didn't believe that it was a coincidence, he knew it wasn't. Most of their actions must be a trick, to draw away suspicion from them, so when Voldemort finally did show his pale face to public eyes they could quietly follow him without any fingers pointed their way, and Pansy was close to Draco, who's father was in Voldemort's close circle, he heard him that day in the Graveyard. He wouldn't trust them, he wouldn't believe them.

"Well don't come crying to us when they hurt you!" Ron stormed off to the doors of the library, his feet meeting with the floor in heavy clomps, the tips of his crimson ears were visible to anyone from a distance. Madam Pince's eyes watched Ron as he stomped past her, she turned her eyes back to the group, Harry gave Hermione a scowl and speed-walked to catch up with Ron.

"Don't run in the Library." Madam Pince said as he was about to pass her, he slowed down but dashed as soon as he reached the doors.

Madam Pince turned her attention back to the girls, she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Were they bothering you girls? I could hear you arguing from my desk."

"I-I'm sorry Madam Pin-" The Librarian cut off the Gryffindor's ramblings.

"It's ok dear, I agree with you, we do need to start making changes to the way we think if we want to win this war." With that, the Librarian vanished behind her a large bookshelf presumedly to return to her desk.

Daphne rose from the chair she was perched on and fluffed out her robes, her hand raised to delicately flick strands of her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Shall we go ladies? Break will be over soon and I don't intend to be late for our next lesson." Hermione frantically nodded, the two Slytherin's helped her to check out the books that she was planning to read later on that day.

"Ummm Daphne, here." Hermione placed a book into her hand."I probably won't get onto that book today so you can have it meanwhile." A shy smile arose on her face, her front teeth coming to nibble at her lips waiting for the blonde's response. She graciously took the book from her and fitted it into her bag, she turned back to face the brunette and gave her a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Hermione, I'll make sure to return it to you once I have finished reading."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S does anyone know how to make a link in the notes, like you click and it takes you there cause I've tried and it does not like me


	16. Chapter 15: To be or not to be

** Third-Person PoV: **

Piper furrowed her eyebrows as she tugged at the stalks of grass that rested in the soil, she was currently on her break helping to plan a wedding seeing as Zeus was a stubborn asshole and all previous plans had to be adapted to their situation. Love truly was a beautiful thing, coming in many shapes and forms and shown in various ways. The combinations of this were endless and that is what made love truly unique to each couple, whether there's two, three, or more. 

Piper wished her love-life could be like this. She felt terrible, they've fought in a war together for the Gods sake, she should only feel positive emotions towards them, be glad and grateful that they were a couple of steps closer to their happy ending. To reach that point of peace and no more disturbances that they were finally going to be together forever. Yet here she was, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Goddess of beauty, love, desire, passion, sexuality, pleasure, and fertility was jealous. Yes, she was jealous of Percy and Annabeth because their love came so naturally to them, it was something that she craved for like it's what she should be breathing instead of oxygen. She wondered whether she felt like this because she was a daughter of love or if it was genuine. Either way, she wanted what they had, but she had no idea how.

She nervously glanced up at the couple, who were going over colours with Butch, who knew he was so into colour theory, then again his mother _is_ Iris, well it was more like Annabeth was, Percy was fine with whatever she wanted and he was too busy playing with a strand of her blonde hair while throwing grass at Thalia who threw some back. The girl hoped that they couldn't sense her guilt and her jealousy, _what a horrible friend I am_ , her thoughts crowded her senses and she almost didn't hear Annabeth.

"-do you think this colour will be fine with the dresses Piper?"

"What?"

Annabeth's forehead creased slightly between her eyes as she fixed Piper with her stormcloud eyes, "We were just talking about what colour the dresses for the bridesmaid should be, are you alright?" Her question seemed to catch the attention of the rest of the group, she suddenly felt like she was being put in a spotlight like she was back with her father, and the cameras were flashing, blinding her sight. Rapid. Overwhelming. Bright.

"I-I'm good, just zoned out for a couple of seconds, what colour did you pick?" Her eyes swirled green as she attempted to cover herself.

"You sure as Hades aren't okay, what's got your hair in knots?" Clarisse grunted, her brown eyes prodded into hers, daring her to try again. Reyna raised an eyebrow at her from where she was sitting between the daughter of War and the daughter of Lightning.

"You wanna talk about it Beauty Queen?" Leo's hand's picked at the orange and black tartan trousers that he wore. The daughter of Aphrodite bit her lips, should she say it? But she didn't want to appear like a bitch, or heartless, she wanted to simply understand and how she could overcome and fix this. But a lot of people that he was close to were there, she was hesitant and terrified to even open her mouth. How could she word it?

"How do you do it?" She turned back to look at Annabeth, the blonde raised an eyebrow, an embarrassed blush coated her cheeks.

"Do what exactly?" Her voice was soft as she prodded the reddened girl on.

She swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and continued, "Just make it so natural? Like it's second nature. How do you know that your memories of him aren't fake and then yo-you get so confused and scared when he doesn't remember what you remember and then you're terrified that what if what you're feeling for him isn't real as well when you want it to be- how?" Piper didn't realize that she was crying, she hadn't noticed the tears that streaked down her warm face, her irises swirled in a storm of colours in her panic to rush out her speech.

Ozone, pine trees, and the ever faintest trace of strawberries. Everyone at Camp Half-Blood had a trace of strawberries in their natural scent, no matter how often they visit Camp. It was still home and will always be a part of them.

Thalia, hugged her tight, rubbing a hand in circles on her back as her tears soaked into her cloak. "Hey, calm down, take some deep breath's. You kinda lost me half way through." She chuckled at the end, they all sat in silence for a few more minutes as Piper calmed down and recollected herself. "You wanna start again now?" The brunette nodded at the ravenette. Thalia let her go and scooted back giving her hand a brief squeeze.

Even though she had just bawled onto her boyfriend's sister's shoulder Piper still looked gorgeous, she had always been a pretty crier. "It's just that...." she paused for a couple of seconds as she rethought what she wanted to say. "I-I keep getting confused. I keep confusing the Jason that the _Bovine majesty_ put in my head and the Jason that I know." Percy and Leo struggled to keep in a snort of laughter at the girl's title to Hera, Annabeth let loose a small smirk, thunder rumbled overhead in the skies.

"Sometimes I can't tell which memories are even real and it scares me because what if I don't actually love Jason when I want to. I just want to know how it all comes so naturally to you both when, when," her voice faltered for a split second, "when it doesn't come so naturally for us?" Tears welled up in her eyes again as she hung her head in shame. A hand rested on her shoulder.

"You know it didn't really come that easy to us at first, Gods you should've seen us in our first week of dating," Percy snickered, Annabeth nudging him with her shoulder, face shaped into a mock glare.

Leo did a spit take and Piper raised her head in shock. "What really!?" The Latino stared at them with wide eyes. Clarisse snorted and shook her head.

"Gods it was annoying, even more infuriating than watching them dance around each other for four years. I was so tempted to just throw them in the lake again." A hand dragged across her face as if the memory pained her.

"Though it was kinda funny to watch." Butch shrugged at Clarisse who pulled a face.

"Well good thing you didn't. And it wasn't my fault it was awkward, some people were just too oblivious." She snarked. Percy folded his arms.

"Wasn't my fault that you're harder to understand than an Oxford dictionary."

"Why would you even be read-"

"I think what Percy was _trying_ to say," Thalia threw the bickering couple a look as they quietened down, Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her, "is that it still took them time to become comfortable in a relationship, it's different for everyone."

"Yeah, sounds like we might need to have a conversation with Cowpat to properly remove the mist, if not we could ask Lou Ellen to see what she could do. But it sounds like you really should have a conversation with him Piper, communication is always good in friendships especially relationships."

"Maybe you guys could try being friends first?" Leo questioned.

"Good relationships are often built upon great friendships, perhaps you should get to know him as a friend first, create new memories with him. Jason will understand, if not come to me." An evil glint shone in Reyna's eye.

"B-but what if I realize that I don't like him in the end, I don't want to hurt him." She whispered the last part.

Clarisse stared at Piper for a moment, but it was like she was looking past her, or looking at someone that wasn't her, "Fuck. This reminds me of Silena and Beckendorf." Her mouth was grim and her eyes watery, they all stilled and an atmosphere of melancholy settled around them. Piper and Leo sat in anticipation, it was like when they first arrived at Camp Half-Blood and no-oned to dared to speak of Percy. They knew very little about their dead half-siblings. Reyna watched them all curiously. 

"Beckendorf always carried around a picture of her, they were gonna last forever." A few stray tears slipped from Percy's eyes.

"And they will, in the Afterlife, together." There was a moment of silence.

"Wh-what were they like?" Leo was the first one to break it. He had heard that Beckendorf was the person before him that had fixed Festus and he went berserk when he died.

"Later. Maybe in our Common Room, we could all share stories about them. I'm- I uhhh I don't want to talk about Silena right now but later." Clarisse grunted, Leo and Piper nodded, it was understandable, Clarisse was clearly close with her, it's not easy to talk about friends who had died.

"Now what colour were you thinking about again?" Piper rested all her thought about Jason at the back of her mind and focused more on what they were previously discussing, Annabeth's eyes lit up, her hand forcing Percy's back down that was about to throw a grass ball that he had just made at Thalia.

"The dresses for the bridesmaid we were thinking of having them in a shade of blue." The blonde picked up three small pieces of blue fabric swatches from in front of Butch. "Which one do you think would be better: sky, teal, or cerulean?" 

"Definitely teal, it looks good on just about everybody."

"It'd go well with coral or cantaloupe, the Groomsmen can wear that colour." Butch nodded his head.

"What color should we set the tables and rest of the decorations as? Sea green and grey?" Percy asked.

"I like that, and everyone has to wear some sort of orange on them, like jewelry or a scarf." Annabeth's pen flew across her papers of notes. "Any I don't think there should really be a colour code or theme, not like the Gods would listen." She huffed.

"Have you guys thought about a venue? It's got to at least let everyone stay for three days." Thalia said, using a dagger to cut the heads off of flowers that were growing around her.

"No we haven't, perhaps Cedella knows, we can talk to her later."

"Why three days?" Leo frowned.

"We were thinking of doing a traditional wedding. The Ancient Greeks has their weddings spaced out between three days." Percy responded.

"The first-day was Proaulia, this is when sacrifices were done to specific Gods and Goddesses in preparation for the month. I'm going to hate January, having to give sacrifices to _Hera_ throughout the month." Annabeth spat her name like she had eaten something bad, her face morphing in disgust. "The first day is finished by a meal at each of the couple's childhood homes separately, which is going to be a problem seeing as we can't get back to the US. The next day is Gamos, the day starts with the couple taking a nuptial bath, they spend the rest of the day getting ready. The actual ceremony begins at night, there a few customs and rituals are done then the couple goes into a carriage where their friends and family throw nuts, fruit, and coins at them. Once the couple has left everyone else parties. The last day is Epaulia, this is when all of the gifts are presented and stories are exchanged."

"Wow, the Greeks really did go all out with their weddings," Leo mumbled.

"It's quite nice actually, having a wedding occur in a single day seems too rushed to me." Reyna shrugged and stood up. "We should leave our next period starts soon." They gathered their belongings and rose up from the ground and began the short trek towards the castle. They made small talk in quiet voices as they took powerful strides through the corridor. They split up as they reached the labyrinth of stairs and made their way to their lessons. Piper, Frank, and Thalia had already split from the group before they entered the Castle to walk towards Hagrid's hut.

"When do you plan to speak to him?" Thalia blurted out. Piper turned to look at her, a bit thrown off.

"Who?"

"Jason duh. The sooner the better." Piper found herself biting her lips again.

"Maybe at lunch, or some point today." Frank and Thalia seemed satisfied with her response and they continued in silence towards the hut where a few Gryffindor's and Hufflepuff's were already standing, gathered outside a greenhouse, they all stopped once they were standing roughly in the centre of the small group gathered. There wasn't much chatter but Piper did notice Harry and Ron with scrunched up faces standing the furthest they possibly could from the Hufflepuff's, Hermione making polite conversation with Megan Jones and Wayne Hopkins about how the Muggle and Wizard world differ. Either Hermione was very into the conversation or she simply chose to ignore the poisonous looks that Ron was drilling into the back of her skull, Piper chose the latter.

Now, this was a development, _the Golden Trio separated?_ Piper cocked an eyebrow at Frank who's lip quirked up faintly, Thalia winked at her. We really don't have to do much to get the houses to come together. The daughter of Aphrodite was now curious about how this happened. Maybe there was hope for this community, for all the demigods knew they might have been no need for them to intervene in their war at all. Knowing Hermione, it's possible that Daphne challenged her with accurate knowledge, real facts to question her thought and points that she would make. That would've swayed the bookworm to actually look and interpret the situation properly and without a bias.

"Your lesson's good?" Connor sidles up to them with Will, Katie was talking with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, who shyly talked with her, Hannah red in the face.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth are planning their wedding again, would've been nice to do it at Camp." Thalia frowned slightly, eyes trained on the floor. Professor Sprout walked over to the milling students.

"Greenhouse 3!" She yelled at them, she continued walking and the Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's followed her. Once inside the students began to take a seat, Katie and Will sat together, Hannah and Susan found seats to the left of Katie. Frank, Thalia, Pollux and Piper sat respectively next to Will. The rest of the students settled down and focused their attention on Professor Sprout.

"Since we revised how to plant Mandrakes last lesson, it would be best if we were to do some Theory on Mandrakes today. Parchment and quills out please." A small groan circulated the greenhouse as the students ruffled through their bags to pull out some parchment along with their quills and ink pots. Unlike the other students the demigods pulled outlined notepads and biro pens, no-one else seemed to notice.

"You should all know by now that Mandrakes have properties that allow them to be used in restoring transfigured or cursed people back to their original forms. You should also know how the cry of a Mandrake at different stages in their maturation." Professor Sprout placed a pot onto the table, a small plant was sprouting from the top of it, occasionally moving around. "Does anyone how it's determined if a Mandrake is fully matured?" Hermione's hand and a few others went up, but Katie was first, the Hufflepuff Head indicated her head towards the brunette.

"When they start climbing into others pots, they want to communicate with other Mandrakes since they've been in a pot alone from the start of their lives," Katie murmured the last part but it was heard clearly throughout the quiet greenhouse.

"Correct Miss Gardner, 10 points to Hufflepuff and an extra 5 for the extra facts." Her Hufflepuff classmates gave her thumbs-ups and a wide grin, the daughter of Demeter smiled smugly to herself, Hermione frowned slightly wondering why she hadn't read that in a book before. Hannah gave Katie a gentle pat on the pack in congratulations.

"Mandrakes tend to have similar behaviours that humans have, when they reach adolescence they get moody and secretive and even grow acne. In O.W.L exams they like to include a few questions on what properties are in Mandrakes so make sure you have these notes written down." The scratch of quill against parchment and one against paper filled the quiet room, Susan looked at Katie for a second when taking her notes and paused noticing that she wasn't using a quill and parchment.

"Katie, why are you using a....pen and paper is it?" Her meant to be whispered attention caught the rest of the class's attention and the Professor, they had now noticed that the American's weren't using the usual writing equipment for class, small blotches of red rose on Katie's cheeks before she recollected herself.

"Probably think they're too good to use what we 'commoners' use," Ron muttered under his breath to allow Harry to hear who shoved his bony elbow into the redhead's ribs, the young wizard let out a small noise of discomfort. When Ron opened his eyes he was met with the fierce piercing gaze of Thalia's electrical blue eyes, Frank simply gave him a side-eye, his eyes sharp and predatory, Ron gulped and quickly looked away.

"That what Muggles use to write Ron!" Harry hissed into his friend's ear, Ron let out a small 'oh' as Katie responded to the question.

"Our parents decided that using pen and paper to take notes during our lessons would be the most practical method to achieve the best possible education." Her back straightened, her head held up high, an aura of confidence seemed to surround her reminding the four Gryffindor's that had seen her at the Wyvern's the power she displayed with the single rejection of aiding them in the incoming War. Reminding the students of Hogwarts that they weren't just any seemingly powerful wizards and witches from America but they are Royalty whose parents display even more capability than they do.

"As long as you all get the notes from class I'm fine with it." Professor Sprout nodded at the Princess. She cleared her throat and continued her lecture. "Mandrakes are a part of the Nightshade family, containing hyoscyamine, scopolamine, and mandragorin. Because of these properties, Mandrake can be used as a painkiller and a sedative however too much can lead to a fatal overdose."

"Do you think we could grow some at Camp? I want to know if it would have any effect on demigods." Will whispered to Katie still focusing on Professor Sprout as she talked, his lips barely moving as he showed no indication that he was talking.

"We could maybe see if we can have some shipped to Camp or samples of it in sedative and painkiller form. If not I'll just pray to my mum to see if it would work and if there are any differences in how it would affect our body compared to Wixen." Katie replied, her lips open just the barest slit, her voice reaching just Will, Frank, and Thalia.

Before they knew it the end of the lesson came, Professor Sprout told them to keep up to date with revision and they'll be looking at a new plant next lesson. The plant's gravitated towards Katie and Will as they left, reaching out their branches in a desperate attempt to touch them. The group walked from the greenhouses and across the grass towards the doors that lead back to the Castle for lunch.

"Seems the Golden Trio has broken up," Thalia muttered to them.

"I heard some rumours that they had an argument in the library, apparently something about forgiving people, I think it was the Slytherin's," Pollux said that made their eyebrows raise.

"This trip just gets easier ya'll, I was gonna say something but with our luck, we'll just end up jinxing it." Will shook his head as they all let small chuckles rake their body.

"I wonder if Hogwarts would permit us in using pen and paper for writing other than parchment and ink cause you guys use it." Cedella walked in step with them Salem poked his pearly snout out from the top of her saddlebag a small puff of smoke with a reddish tinge leaked out.

"Knowing that Pink bullfrog I doubt it, the Ministry might bend themselves over to please us but I doubt they'll do anything that may be Muggle related." Cedella hummed at Thalia's words.

"That reminds me, Cedella Percy and Annabeth wanted to talk about you for possible venues for their wedding here in the UK. King Thunderpants won't allow Percy or any of the other Princes or Princesses that aren't his fly back until the end of the school year." Piper said to the girl.

Her eyes lit up with a rare excitement, her usually expressionless creased with emotion. "A wedding? I best get started then, they must have the best wedding if I can help it, they're perfect together!" She skipped off in her own world, humming something to herself, barely sparing a wave at Jason as she passed him.

"Hey Jace." Thalia ruffled his hair and followed the skipping girl into the Great Hall. Frank gave Piper an encouraging look before the rest of them went past the doors.

"Hey Pipes, ready to get some lunch." He grabbed her hand and was about to turn around and follow the rest of the demigods but Piper tugged him back, he looked back at her, sky eyes zeroing on her face that gazed at the floor.

Piper couldn't believe that she was about to do this, she took a deep breath in and then released it, she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and straightened herself to meet Jason's eyes.

"Jason, we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing's first, I will be editing parts of the entire fanfic throughout this week cause there are some parts that I think could do better. So once I post the next chapter (will most likely be during half term which is in like two-three weeks) re-read my whole fanfic as there might be some nice changes 😉.
> 
> Ya'll need to read @Nicliz_the_artist PJO and HP crossover (on A03). They depict exactly how demigods probably appear to mortals cause we keep forgetting that they're only half-human and don't even spend that much time in the mortal world so they appear even less than human.


	17. Chapter 16: I am woman, hear me roar

**Third-Person PoV:**

Piper pulled on Jason's hand as they went down the field in the Castle towards the Great Lake. Jason hadn't shown it on his features, but he was apprehensive, a stone had settled deep in his gut feeling like it weighed him down. He knew that something was going to happen but he wasn't sure whether the outcome would be good or bad. Piper tugged on his hand again once they reached the bank of the Lake, they lowered themselves to the ground and sat down, he felt the warmth of Piper's hand leave his as she rested it in her lap, her hands clutched tightly together.

"What did you want to talk about Pipes?" He gave her a tense smile, unsure of what was to come. 

She drew in a deep breath and steadied her breathing, this was now or never. "Jason, I-we." She stopped for a second and finally met his blue eyes. "I think we need to break up."

"Oh."

"It's just that- it's just that Hera made up our relationship and I think at times the memories that she planted from the Mist are still there an-and I just-" A hand rested on her shoulders, she paused in her hurried response to look up at his eyes, there was some melancholy rooted inside of them but also understanding and she dares say relief.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Piper, I understand. I think I'm really starting to understand why a lot of the Greeks don't like the Gods that much, they just come to us when it benefits them and leave their messes behind for us to take care of. That wasn't right of Juno to do that to us, or anyone, love isn't forced it... comes in its own time and it's not for everyone." He reached for her hand and squeezed it tight. "Sometimes I was scared myself that some of these memories weren't mine or that my love for you was made up and false, I'm glad you had the courage to talk to when I didn't even have it to bring it up. Would you like to be friends and see where it heads from there?"

Piper's eyes swirled like a rainbow caught in a whirlpool, tears sprung up at the edges of her eyes. "Yeah, let's do that. I heard that some of the best relationships come from strong friendships."

"That's some pretty good advice." His lip quirked up at the corner. "I'm glad we were able to talk about this Pipes, I was afraid to lose you.

Lose her. But hadn't she already nearly lost him before. Hadn't they all nearly lost each other enough times for the Gods, for the chance to live, a chance to breathe and take in the fresh air as they dance around the intoxicating fields of strawberries that sprawled at home?

The air smelt metallic and she glanced past their joined hands to stare at his stomach. A gaping hole jutted through with a golden sword embedded in, the crimson liquid thickly dripped down his abdomen onto the stone underneath them. His skin paling and his breath laboured as he drew in raspy breaths, grunts of pain slipped past his lips as his face scrunched up, his skin was cooling beneath her very eyes as his blue eyes began to droop. 

She blinked.

And she was back outside the doors leading to the Great Hall.

"Y-yeah, I'd hate to lose you too...".

**Time skip:** The Hallow'een Feast, The Great Hall

Hermione slipped past the doors with Daphne and Pansy at her side, she was happy to say that they'd made great progress regarding the issues of House-Elves. S.P.E.W had gained more members than she could have ever imagined, the name had to adapt as some of the members believed that the organization could also help support other Magical Beings and Beasts like humans turned into werewolves like Remus Lupin. The new name was now 'Association for the Welfare of Magical Creatures', A.W.M.C for short. Hermione had quickly gained the support of Cedella, she had given some advice on some of the politics and movements that her family has made in the past, their progress was slowed significantly and pushed back when Fudge became Minister. She had even invited the group to come over to her house at some point to interact with the Magical Creatures that would often reside in her garden.

"It would prove to be difficult to obtain the support of more Slytherin's for your cause Hermione." Daphne softly spoke as they shut the doors behind them. The brunette sighed at the blonde as she readjusted the book help firmly under her arm.

"I know, but this is all better than I expected, to be honest, you guys have helped me a lot with understanding the history of Wizarding Society and why some things are done as they are." She smiled sincerely at them.

"I'm more than thankful that we're able to see eye to eye now. If someone told me that I could have a civil conversation with Hermione Granger I would hex them to Azkaban." Pansy let out a shrill giggle.

"Hmmm. I guess that just means that the Wizarding Society is learning to mature now, it'd take some time for the prejudices to be fully let go but we're getting there. See you at the meeting next evening Hermione." Daphne set off towards the Slytherin table, Pansy trailing after her sending the Gryffindor a quick wave, Hermione smiled back and set off to her own table, she ignored some of the lingering stares on her as she moved to a seat that Lavender was frantically waving at her from. Ron sent her a nasty glare as she passed him and Harry, the latter not even bothering to glance at her at all, it hurt her a bit, they hadn't talked in nearly two months now, the only comments between them were stinging phrases shot at each other. They had both made it explicitly clear that they weren't going to even bother talking to her as long as she continued to talk with those 'slimy snakes', which wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She slid in next to Lavender who smiled wide at her. "Hello Herms, how was your library session with Daphne and Pansy?" Over the course of September and October Hermione had established a new friendship group with Lavender, Parvati, Daphne, and Pansy. Cedella would join them from time to time and Ginny at times too, she had enjoyed all of their presence immensely. It had really gotten her to realize how stressful her friendship with Ron and Harry was, she and Ron argued nearly all the time and Harry's outbursts at them had gotten worse since their stay at Grimmauld Place. Since when did she have to be careful of what she said around her friends and constantly stressed that she would upset them? That wasn't healthy at all.

"Good, we've nearly established our first course of action to help the welfare of House-Elves. We want to start at Hogwarts first, we just need permission from Professor Dumbledore to start."

"I'm sure the Professor would but it's the Pink Bitch that might become a problem," Parvati mumbled into her Pumpkin Pasty.

"She'd probably rattle on about how it goes against 'Educational Decree No. Bullshit'," Cedella mocked in a high-pitched prim voice, the four of them burst out in laughter nearly making Hermione laddle a spoonful of pumpkin soup onto the table.

This was healthy. She felt like she could talk with them about anything and they'd at least listen to her even if they weren't interested, sure they all were a bit too girly for her tastes but maybe that's just what she needed at times. And most of them didn't mind getting their hands dirty at least. Nights when they could sneak in Daphne and Pansy, Ginny had once brought Luna along which had proved to be eventful but nice, for sleepovers in the dorm room. Midnight runs to the kitchens on weekends to gossip over hot chocolate and cookies. debating about favourite subjects and the latest novel while guzzling Butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. Whenever Hermione thought about it, before Fifth Year she knew next to nothing about her dorm mates. And she'd dare say that this is her best year yet.

"Do we have to Annabeth?" Percy groaned from a couple of seats down, over the course of October the couple had now been composing their guest list, which seemed like it was going to be a big party.

"Yes seaweed brain, Lady Hecate said we have to invite the Minister of Magic."

"But he's like the lovechild of Donald Trump and Boris Johnson." He whined, his bottom lip jutted out as he gave her his famous 'baby seal eyes'. Hermione could not help the loud snort that escaped her mouth as she doubled over.

"There's no need to rub in the fact that you're having the time of your life with your _new friends_ Hermione." Ron sneered from his seat, the jovial atmosphere dulled as the tension rose, why couldn't he just stop ruining stuff for everyone?

The brunette cut a sharp look at him, he faltered for a second before he reinforced his glare, compared to the looks that the Americans had when they first met this was nothing. "Is there something you'd like to say, Ronald?" Her tone was flat as she placed the laddle back into one of the pots that held the creamy pumpkin soup. His face flushed as she could see his anger rising.

"No, just shocked that a nerd like you could even make friends. Last time I checked you only had time for books."

Her jaw clenched as she forced herself to stay calm, she was about to bite out a response but she was beaten to it.

"I'll have you know that Hermione is a l _ovely_ friend, it's a shame that you and Harry could just never appreciate and actually listen to what she has to say. Seemed more like you only used her for answers to homework, I don't know about anyone else but that _doesn't_ really sound like a friend to me." Cedella hissed at him.

"Maybe what Hermione actually needed was _supportive_ friends. She's made more progress with S.P.E.W this year alone than she did for the entire fourth year. It's changed and adapted to not only support the rights of elves but all magical creatures, the name had to be changed as well. But neither of you would have ever known cause you didn't listen nor support what she believes in." Parvati frowned at them.

"But we di-" Ron's protests were abruptly cut off.

"That's a lie Ron, you only turned up for one meeting and have tried to talk her out of it on multiple occasions. There's nothing wrong with what Hermione's doing and I support it, even if you didn't agree you should have at least supported her, that's what a good friend is and y-you're not really that good of a friend." Neville whispered the last part out as Ron's glare began to come back onto his face.

"Oh stop glaring at him Ron, he's speaking the truth." Hermione clutched her hands in her lap.

"Bad friends? How have we been bad friends?! We've stood up for you all of these years when those snakes have called you names and bullied you!" Harry threw out his hand towards the Slytherin table who were starting to quieten down as the Gryffindor table had, starting to catch the attention of the rest of the Great Hall. Even the ghosts had stopped their formation gliding with Nico and Hazel, the skeletons had stopped playing their instruments to listen in.

"And?! Yes, I'm thankful that you've stood up to me but what else have you done that proves you are?"

"It's not like you have, you talk down to me like I'm stupid."

"I'm sorry that I did that, that was wrong of me but all your conceptions were just...unwise."

"Unwise? If you're so smart then you could've resolved this two months ago by talking to us!"

"Talked to you?" Hermione tilted her head back and let out an amused laugh, her hand raised to her lips as her cheeks reddened from a peal of patronizing laughter. A habit she had clearly picked up from Pansy, said girl elbowed Draco in the ribs a smug smirk worn upon her face. "Talk to you? I'm sorry weren't you the ones who said that I shouldn't talk to you as long as I continued to talk with those 'slimy snakes'?" She frowned at Ron in mock confusion before letting out a conceited snort and shook her head. "Guess we won't talk again because I plan to continue associating with them as they're my friends." She drew out the last word like she was carefully taking to a child.

"But they're Slytherin's Hermione!"

"The same statement over and over again. 'But they're Slytherin's', so what? Did you ever bother to think that maybe they aren't evil? Just because they're cunning that doesn't inheritably make them evil. And that's a major issue with this school, the whole system, everyone relies on what House you're in to make a judgment of you and just assume what your dreams, goals, and personality are like. It's sad that it even lasts in adulthood as well, it's just a flippin' house in a school, once you've left school in the Muggle world no-one cares what house you were in.

Why does everyone care about it so much? Maybe that's the issue, not me. It's just so sad that there are all these problems in the Wizarding World, when I first found out that I'm a witch I thought that the Wizarding World was going to be amazing and fantastic but no, it's just as bad.

Wizards all act like they're better than Muggles when you're just the same. There's racism in the muggle world which is equivalent to blood supremacists in the Wizarding World. If we claim to be such an intelligent species then why do we care about the colour of our skin and how much magic flows in our veins? I just want to scream there's no escaping this circle of hate and need to be the same. And don't even get me started on how Wizards look down on Muggles for being dumb, we know a lot more than Wizards could ever wish to know." The Hall was silent as Hermione finished her rant. They all stared wide eyes at her, some had their mouth agape, never had anyone seen Hermione be so loud, passionate, and angry about a topic.

A slow clap sounded from the Slytherin table, the students turned to look at Draco who brought his hands together, he was then followed by Blaise and a few of his surrounding Slytherin's. A burst of applause erupted from the Hufflepuff table until everyone in the Great Hall was clapping at the blushing brunette.

"That was a good speech, Hermione." Nico walked past her to sit next to Will, nodding his head, Hazel patted her on the shoulder as she passed her.

"You made some excellent points, you might just be helping to re-shape the Wizarding World." Her comment warmed Hermione's heart, was she really? Could she really re-shape the Wizarding World? She hoped she was, if she actually was then she could accomplish many things, she could even go down in history, she barely registered as Ron stormed out of the Great Hall, she wanted to apologize but for what? She had only spoken the truth and if he couldn't accept it then what was she to do.

"Come on Hermione, sit down." Lavender tugged at her cloak.

"Yeah, you haven't even eaten yet." Parvarti stuffed another pumpkin pasty into her mouth. Hermione gave a last glance at Harry who was halfway out of the hall, his emerald eyes burned into her hickory ones, but she couldn't decipher what it was from, it definitely wasn't anger but she would dare say it had a longing in it. He cut off their gaze as he marched out the doors, most likely to chase after a fuming Ron.

She sighed and lifted her spoon to take a mouthful of the steaming pumpkin soup, she chose to let herself be lost in the conversations of her friends as they spent the dinner gossiping, dining, and laughing on into the night. Pointedly ignoring the beady eyes of a pink monstrosity.

**After Dinner, In the Demigod's Common Room...**

Nico snuggled into Will's side as he allowed his tired body to droop into the blond's. He stretched out his aching muscles and kicked off the shoes that he had been wearing. "All Hallow's Eve is the best holiday ever." He closed his eyes and pulled a brief smile onto his face.

"Is that so? Sounds quite stereotypical of you Neeks." Will jabbed a finger into his cheek, the son of Hades lazily swatted a hand at him as a frown deepened onto his face.

"I can like Hallow'een without being a son of Hades you know." Will laughed at his response.

"Keep on believing that death boy." Nico clicked his tongue at his boyfriend and opened an eye to see Hazel trying some of the Wizarding candy that they had collected throughout the day. The Stolls were also somehow able to get some sweets from America for her to try, Hazel hadn't gotten around to trying out all of the new foods of this century. She plucked up a Cockroach Cluster and wrinkled her nose.

"Who would even eat something that looks like a bug? At least eat a real bug if they're trying so hard." She lobbed it into a bin nearby, she dug through their table full of pumpkin baskets and threw the Jelly Slugs and Fudge Flies in too. She pursed her lip at the Sugared Butterfly Wings. "I really hope these aren't real butterfly wings, I don't want to eat bugs."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were ya know." Leo shrugged as he popped in a few Exploding Bon-Bon's into his mouth, he chewed on them and his cheeks puffed up slightly as he giggled. "I wonder what sweets Calypso would like..." He dug in through the pile.

"I think Sugar Quills would be a simple start, don't give her anything too...out there, give her some Liquorice Wands and Pumpkin Pasties, those should be nice." Jason handed Leo a box of each. The Latino nodded and loaded them into his toolbelt underneath his cloak.

"Honestly didn't think that Hermione would have it in her today..." Clovis murmured as the teens had quietened down munching on their assortment of sweets, Nysta sat on his shoulder, her head resting on his ears.

"Yeah, like she was always outspoken about her beliefs but she would usually get too upset before she could make her whole point. She's had quite a development and it seems like we really don't need to unite the school at all. From what we saw in the Feast today there are a lot more students who could agree and support the opinions on the treatment of Magical Creatures. Even if they all don't believe that Voldemort is back at least they'd be united when the time does come for them to acknowledge he's back and for war." Pollux sipped on a can of Coca-Cola.

"Guess mum was right, this just might be a holiday for us." Lou Ellen fed some bits of her Pumpkin Pasty to Choíros, the snowy owl nipped playfully at her fingers to persuade her for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated, sorry all have been overloaded with Internal Assessments, coursework and my French Speaking Exam is next week. My IB exams have been cancelled but the IB hasn't confirmed how we'll get our grades so still stress and anxiety. If you're on my Discord you'll know that I'm thinking of starting a side series composed of missing scenes of this story, I don't know when it will be up but when I do put it up updates on that will just be whenever. Hope u enjoy my chapter and see ya'll till the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> https://discord.gg/YGmvs39PN4 - Here is my discord, join me and I hope you guys have fun🥰🥰, I'll post it in the comments of chapter 13 just in case it doesn't work


End file.
